Diamonds
by San Ookamitora
Summary: A year after Rango returned the water, lawlessness starts to return to Dirt. The only way to keep order may just be to bring in the West's most feared outlaw-Rattlesnake Jake. But things start to get complicated when a human girl stumbles upon the town in search of refuge. Rated T for violence, language and mature themes.
1. The Ballad of the Desert

Diamonds

 **Saw Rango-love RSJ. Thought, why not? This story is dedicated to Andresome04. I DO NOT own Rango , I just own my OC. Rango belongs to Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures.**

The hot beacon rose over the Mojave Desert against a Scarlet sky. The heat almost unbearable to most plants and animals, the place where humans who found themselves lost came to die. For a desert named after the Spanish phrase "beside the water," it was a place of sweltering heat and dried vegetation.

It was a place of death.

That didn't stop most animals-reptiles, mammals, birds, insects-from adapting to the harsh environment through their own methods of evolution. Hawks eyeing their prey from above, unaware it had crawled under a rock. Most of the time, the prey they were seeking was a rock. Scorpions digging burrows waiting upon a smaller animal to fall into their trap, allowing them to inject the poor creature with a kiss of poison.

Despite all of these harsh realities, it never stopped the animals of Mud. Formally Dirt, it was a town hidden in the middle of a vast stretch of golden ground. Hidden from humans. Hidden from predators. Though it was lawless, rough and frankly estranged from the civilised world, they kept their traditions, customs and daily supplies shipped in from the wagons that headed way out west. It was a quaint place, bank, town hall, church, small houses-but it had a dark side too. A Saloon where the local thugs would come to gulp down cactus juice and threaten the barman. A brothel where more of the thugs would come to be pleasured by kidnapped women. Some who weren't even women yet. And an old well that was known for being the place of suicide to most animals over the years. It was known to most of the towns people as "la entrada del infierno," meaning the entrance to hell.

Although times had changed since the fitting and un-tragic death of Mayor John, there was still an eerily ever creeping sadness that hung around the town, following it's citizens who although they had each other, trusted no one and no outsiders. All new comers were immediately sent to the sheriff who would set them up at the local tavern or a burrow for the night. The sheriff was a scrawny green type, prone to nervousness and egotistical bragging, and constantly changing accents from his local sound to the southwestern lilt of the desert. He was a good man, trying to help out as many people as he could, while also trying to keep peace and order in the town. He came from a crystal chamber, flung out into the desert through a highway crash and made up stories of a land where they kill a man just to work up an appetite before dinner and where reptilians of a different species could be related through blood. His name: Rango...and he was a chameleon.

On this day, he was strolling through the town in a ridiculously hitched up pair of fur pants and a black and red sombrero. His gun was stuffed into his belt, tucked away, with bullets still there in case he needed them. Passing the saloon he called out to the local entertainer girls, Melonee and Magdine. "Evening ladies!"

"Evening sheriff!" they giggled flirtatiously, "you comin' to watch our show t'night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the water and gin in the world girls!" He replied tipping his sombrero, making them giggle even more. Walking into his office he found Beans, his beloved iguana sweetheart standing arms folded beside his desk. The lizard gulped. "Beans?"

Beans narrowed her eyes and handed him a piece of paper. "You mind tellin' me what this here permit says Sheriff?"

Oh crap. "That's nothin' darlin' just something I was gon' give Balthazar's boys about-um-prospecting?"

Beans jabbed in the chest. "There ain't no way you're lettin them boys dig underneath the pipes where the water come out. Remember what happened last time they tried to "prospect?" We ended up with no dang water!"

"Aw shoot, come on Beans, you know there weren't no water in the tank when they stole it!"

"Makes no difference, you should learn to be more careful otherwise we're bone dry for the next THREE MONTHS-"

Rango sighed as she broke into one of her frequent catatonic states.

He took the permit tore it to shreds and put it back onto the desk.

"-AND ON TOP OF THAT-Oh. I did it again didn't I?"

"Yep, and ya ripped that there permit to ribbons. To put through them pretty braids of yours."

"I did?" Beans stared incredulously at the torn up paper. "Oh. But that's impossible, if I never-well I'm sorry bout that Mr Rango."

"Ah, no harm done. You comin' to the saloon this evening?"

"I'd like nothin' mord but right now I gots lots of work to do."

"Aw come on! You always have lots of work to do!"

"Well it ain't easy bein' yer Secretary ya know! All these cases comin' in left right'n centre. It's almost like the whole town's jus' head'n into chaos again. All these gangs, thugs, attacks. You know I seen a second young maid bein' dragged into the Soiled Dove yesterday?"

"Another one?" Rango's expression turned to pity. "How old was she?"

Beans shrugged. "I didn't see. But not much older than lil Priscilla. Rango's pity turned to horror. "Well-uh. That ain't right then."

"You're the law Rango. You should be workin' towards gettin' that place shut down. Then maybe those poor girls will be let free."

"But if it's shut down where are the gents here gonna go to get-ya know-serviced?"

Beans scoffed out of disgust. "They'll just have to meet a girl on their own! Otherwise they can just leave town!"

Rango considered this. There had been a considerable rise in crime around the town for some suspicious reason. Maybe he had been too laid back. Well no more. He was going to head out and put a stop to to it, give to the gangs what they deserved.

"See ya later Beans!" he said quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Later honey," she said continuing to write, "hurry back."

Rango opened the doors and checked the surroundings. Not a lot of people outside. Probably all down at the new water park. Half the town have spent most of their time down there since the water had returned to them. There was the old anteater selling glass bottles of assorted colours the old rat sitting outside the gun shop smoking his cigar, with Furgus sleeping in a rocking chair on his porch. Spoons the elderly mouse sitting chewing tobacco whilst playing a tune using the kitchen utilities where he got his name, Sgt Turley out for a stroll his infamous arrow injury sticking out like a nervous rabbit in mating season and of course Mr Black the tarantula lugging a cart full of embalming oils and nails and wood. Rango shivered knowing exactly what he did for a living. Keeping the dead well kept.

The only visable activity were the local children kicking a ball around and creating clouds of dust. Benjamin, Mordecai, Cletus and Priscilla, the only little girl in Mud who could kick a tumbleweed harder than any of the boys. She spotted Rango and her yellow eyes widened and lit up.

"Sheriff Rango! Sheriff Rango!"

"What is it Little Sister?"

"We're havin' a game of kick the tumbleweed an' I won. Tell them boys I won. They don't believe me!"

"Ain't true!" shouted Benjamin. "She's a cheater!"

"Yeah! That's right! A Cheater!" piped up Mordecai.

"I thought she did okay," shrugged Cletus kicking the earth with his paw.

"Quiet you!" snapped Benjamin slapping the racoon's head and making him yelp.

"Woah woah!" said Rango putting his webbed hands up, "there's obviously some conflict brewing like a storm here. Now who won?"

"I did!" Benjamin and Priscilla said in unison.

"Okay..." Rango drew a blank. He didn't know what to do when it came to solving children's disputes. "Uh-"

"SHERIFF!"

Rango turned to see Ambrose and Willy running towards him holding their hats. "Ya'll better scatter, now. This is sheriff duty." Rango told the kids. "Sherrif!" Ambrose panted. "There's something very important you have to see!"

"It's Bad Bill!" saud Willy, his feathers ruffled, "he's been spotted 3 miles south with his boys!"

"They've got guns!"

"Big guns!"

"And they have a group now!"

"A whole posse!"

"And they're headed this way!" They both finished.

Rango's breath faltered. _Bad Bill? Here? Now? Everytime he came to town he caused trouble by either shooting someone in the foot, bullying the locals or even thieving. "_ Uh. Yes. I'll be right there." Then he turned to Priscilla. "Little Sister, you take good care of the town while I'm gone. And keep them boys in line ya hear?"

"But Sherrif Rango I wanna go with you."

Rango knealt down so he could be at her level. "A gun fight ain't no place for a young lady," he told her gently. Priscilla pleaded. "I got guns. I got them stashed at home. My mama keeps in her drawers. Says she'll shoot any intruders."

Rango cringed. The young desert mouse never ceased to amaze him at her knowledge and obsession with death.

"We might not even use guns." said Rango, seeing the shapes of Bill and his thugs on the horizon, and the people ducking for cover.

He remembered the golf club he had in his office and rushed in to get it greeted by a worried Beans.

"Rango? What's goin' on out there?"

"Bill's goin' on. They got a posse now."

"Bad Bill. You're going after Bad Bill. He'll shoot you in your temples!"

"Chance I'm willin' to take," said the sherif pulling the mayor's old golf club off the wall and heading straight out. "Gotta go Beans!"

Beans sighed irritably. Then her expression softened. "I love you, you crazy fool."

At the edge of town headed south just like Ambrose and Willy said, the gun-slinging gang of Bad Bill were standing sluggishly to the path of Dirt. Their gang had grown considerably in size, with many of them now on roadrunners. Rango stood alone, his hand ready to grab his pistol at any moment. The familiar cockney accent sliced through him like a knife.

"Well Well Well. What 'av we got 'ere?"

The chameleon's gaze focused hard on the thug. "Listen up Bill! You gotta leave town. I'm a givin' you 12 seconds to gid on outta here!"

The gila monster roared with laughter. "Oh? Is that right? An' what are you gonna do about it? "

The thugs on their roadrunners laughed. Rango gulped and began c counting down. "Twelve...eleven...ten...nine..."

Bill and his gang never once halted their hysterical sounds. Their whiskers twitching and tails wagging. Bill stood at the forefront grinning maliciously.

"Seven. Six...Five." the sherrif began moving back towards the town, ready to run for it. As much as he was dedicated to keeping the town safe and secure he also was not in the mood to get into a brutal encounter with the infamous Bad Bill.

"What in God's name is that lizard doin'?" sighed Furgus.

"He's gonna run Bill outta town, show him who's boss," added Buford the bar keep.

"He's gonna shoot Bill in the chest ain't no doubt about it," chimed in Priscilla.

"Come on honey." whispered Beans.

Bill was still smirking, his beady eyes fixed on Rango who had stopped but still had his back to the gang.

"Four."

At this point Bill grabbed his gun, and signalled for the others to do so. A clicking sound was heard, and the town fell silent.

"Three...

Two...

One..."

BANG!

The Gila monster's revolver exploded in a cloud of black ash and smoke. The others fired their rifles and shotguns in the air, filling the air with the sounds of thunder and lightening. As the clouds cleared Bill laughed waiting to see the bloodied body of the target.

Except there was no target.

"Where'd he go boss?"

"SHUD UP! Let me think."

The posse looked around confused as the townsfolk held their breath.

Suddenly, one of the cactuses moved. "Uh-Boss?"

"I thought I told you swines to Shud up!"

"But Bill, the cactus!"

Bill's temper rose. "You 'eard what a said mate! One more sound from you an' your fur's gonna make me a nice coat!"

"I didn't think you'd need a coat in these parts."

The gang hurriedly looked around pointing their guns to thin air. "Who's there? Show yourself!" spat Bill.

The cactus replied by coughing up an odd shape with beady yellow eyes and the same rough olive green colour. "I am."

Rango reverted back to his normal colour and used his legs and tail to kick Bill across the face. The roadrunner posse stood frozen and stunned as Rango pulled out his gun.

"What are you doin' standin' gawpin' you idiots? Kill 'Im!"

There was dust, dirt, gunfire, screams, the occasional flash of red-things moving fast, tails being used as a method of defence, (though it wouldn't ever have beat Rango's camouflage.) The sound of Bill's anger erupting from his rasping throat was unmistakable. "You piece of shit! I'll kill you an' skin your hide to wipe my-" he was silenced by a kick to the face by a member of his own gang.

"You-!"

The whole gang were fighting, and their roadrunners had taken off. They were sprawling in the dust, knocking each other's teeth out and cracking each others limbs. They had failed to notice that Rango had quietly slipped out of the ring and was watching them blissfully kill each other. The townspeople jabbed their fists in the air in a silent cheer.

"Give em hell Rango!" said Buford.

"He's crazy!" tutted Spoons.

When all the dust had cleared, Bad Bill marched straight up to Rango grabbing him by the throat. "Any last words you pathetic worm?" Rango's eyes suddenly lost their confidence. "Bill, there doesn't have to be no trouble. Ya'll just have to keep it to a minimum and not bother any of the civilian population."

"You think I'd do what you say after that dirty trick?" Bill sneered, "you're a bloomin' waste of space. I'm gonna kill you in front of all your friends."

"Even the hawk?" said Rango struggling for breath.

The anger in Bill's eyes quickly changed to fear as the word hawk hit him like a lead pipe. He scowled at Rango and squashed him into a ball tying his arms, legs and tail together. "Come on you lot we're leavin!"

"But Boss you said-"

"I know what I bloody well said! You think I can't remember my own words! Get your arses back on them birds and lets go!" Then turning to Rango he said, "We'll be back soon enough maggot!" and rode away with the rest of his gang.

"Sherrif!" called out Beans as she and the others ran out of the saloon to join him, "Sherrif Rango! Are you alright?"

Rango gave a weak gap-toothed smile, "I been better."

Wounded Bird the Native American crow came to twist his body back into place.

"OWWWW-Oh! Thank you!"

"You are welcome. Bill come back soon."

"Oh god, that's right!" gasped Beans.

"What do we do now Sheriff Rango?" asked Willy.

"Yeah," said Waffles the horned lizard. "What's the plan?"

"I'll think of somethin'" said Rango, entering his office, though he only said it as to not worry them. He had never lost a fight to Bill before, never been so badly beaten up. There was only one solution.

It was time to call in Rattlesnake Jake.


	2. Council Meeting

ARE YOU NUTS?!"

The sound of an enraged Elgin filled the town hall echoing through every crack and crevice. Sat around a table were Rango, Beans, Waffles, Spoons, Elgin, Doc, Willy, Turley, Wounded Bird and Buford, in what was previously the mayor's office before he had met his untimely fate, each had a glass of water that they had "borrowed" as Waffles had put it from their leader's private stock. The table was enormous enough to seat at least 20 animals. They guessed it was a meeting room to decide their town's fate and had since used it when discussing current issues and affairs.

"I know El, but listen to me," said Rango, "it's our last hope. I'm all outta options!"

"THEN MAKE SOMETHIN' UP!" shouted Elgin, "YOU AIN'T BRINGIN' THAT SERPENTINE DEVIL INTO OUR TOWN!"

"Yeah, who's to say we can trust him?" wheezed Turley.

"He's a monster!" said Doc, "he'll kill half the folks."

"He's the Grim Reaper," said Buford darkly, "he never leaves anywhere without takin' a soul."

"Well-maybe he can be reasoned with?" Rango suggested.

At this the entire room was filled with shouts and groans and fury. There was a gigantic argument going on and for once the sheriff couldn't find the words to settle it. "We can't just let that demon slither the streets!" said Spoons, "he's menace. His fangs carry alcohol of death!"

"Is that what cha call it?" said Willy, "Shoot; I been callin' it Killjuice."

"Whatever!" said Elgin banging his paw on the polished wood, "it jus' ain't happening." Beans stood up. "I'd like to say somethin' if ya'll don't mind!" "Hush up!" said Turley, "Beans wants to spill the Beans!"

Ignoring the crude joke Beans lightly placed her lizard limbs in front of her dusty blue frock. "If The Sheriff has a point-and believe me he damn well better-then I suggest we listen to him! If Jake is to come moseying into town we had better be on our toes unless we wanna get ourselves killed. That's all." She sat down. Finally Turley said, "Maybe she got a point." "It couldn't hurt to try," added Doc.

"Have ya'll's brains left yer skulls?!" shouted Elgin, "once Jake comes to Dirt he ain't gon' leave unless some soul gets dragged away. Are you forgettin' what happened to Amos?! "

"Everyone knows about Amos," huffed Buford, "he was a good man-just not that bright." Elgin growled.

"Now now! Everyone listen up!" said Rango springing up so suddenly causing his chair to collapse beneath him. "I have been a thinkin' whilst you was all at each other's throats. That perhaps someone could go on into the desert and politly ask Jake if he could be of assistance."

The whole table got up and backed away huddling together.

"Nobody huh?"

"Sorry Sheriff," sighed Ambrose, "it's just not safe!"

" Yeah We's cowards all of us!" piped up Waffles, "it's better stayin' where we gots beds, clothes and shelter. Not to mention-" he licked his lips ravenously, "a whole pot of stew!" A soft commotion of agreement followed Waffle's excuse.

"You too W.B?" sighed Rango.

"Snake terrifying. Will stay here and fight." the crow responded.

Rango looked pleadingly at Beans. "Don't ya give me that look! The las' time I ran into that 20ft Son of a Bitch he tried to squeeze the life outta ma shell!"

Rango sighed. "Fine. Guess it's just little ol' me."

He left the table and exited through the large splintered door, kicking away dust as he walked down the steps to make his way to the office. If he was going to come up against one of the most feared outlaws in the West he was going to need all the right gear. Mainly consisting of water, a gun and a whole lot of courage. In fact that was all the gear he needed. What was just left was just left was to put it all together and hopefully he wasn't going to need a new pair of pants by the time this was all over.


	3. The Return of Rattlesnake Jake

Longer Chapter I promise! :)

The next morning Rango awoke and pulled on his sheriff gear, and wrapped a brown poncho around himself, making sure his silver star was still visible. He put on a modest looking tattered brown hat and an emerald green scarf he had found locked away in one of the cupboards.

He had stared at himself in the mirror making sure the outfit could camouflage easily; considering where he was headed, he would need that ability above all else. He grabbed his pistol from the bedside drawer studying it, before emptying out the four extra gold bullets leaving one remaining and sighed stuffing it into his belt. He was ready.

Careful not to wake Beans who was still sleeping silently on a bed of white linen he stepped over the creaking floorboards and carefully shut the door behind him. The air was humid and it was still dark. The moon still hung like a white rock, and someone had painted the sky pink and violet. Ink blue clouds were starting to clear revealing the crimson and yellow streaks of the morning sun ready to awaken, and the ground was playing, the dust dancing from the wind. The cactuses were glowing, a black shape against an amber background, their fruit and flowers ready to open. Rango walked slowly out of town, following the Walking Spanish daggers, and the lonely sound of a coyote, who had risen to find food far away. Scanning the dawn sky for hawks Rango pulled his hat down over his eyes to prevent the sand from blinding him.

He walked for what seemed like hours, his webbed feet starting to blister. His tail dragging behind him. As he made his way west, he recalled the last time he had crossed paths with Rattlesnake Jake. He had shown up to humiliate him in front of all the other Dirtonians. Exposing his fraudulent nature. He had so casually offered him a small glass of his own venom, before tipping it to the floor and continueing to mock him. Rango had told everyone that Rattlesnake Jake was his own, his brother. They had believed they shared the same mother but none of it was true and Rango and certainly underestimated Jake's intelligence. Although the mayor had probably told the rattler of his tall tales, Jake seemed to know a lot more. He could get inside anyone's head, make them feel ashamed for something even if they weren't to blame. He had spotted the minor error of the bat formation Rango had arranged with the moles to make it look like a giant hawk was out on the hunt. One bat out of place. That was all it took before the snake had come to his senses and shot out from his hiding place to fire at them with his rattle gun. That Gatling Gun. The most feared weapon and feared sound to most animals. He never missed a target, and never showed remorse when clicking it and aiming it at an enemy's head.

" _Long time brother...How ya been keepin'?"_

 _"I heard 'bout how ya killed all them Jenkins bruthers. With one bullet wuden't it? A ha ha! Ain't that right...?"_

Rango shivered as he remembered the snake's words the first time they had come face to face. Jake had run him out of town, threatening to kill him if he ever saw him again, _drag his soul straight down to hell_ as he put it. However all that was behind him now. After he had had his life saved by the lizard he had tipped his hat as a sign of respect, before exiting with his newfound political prey. Rango continued to climb over the rocks and stones of the unforgiving desert, hoping it would light up soon. When suddenly, his foot became entangled in some yellow grass. He tried to pull himself up, but all that did was make the polyps drag him down further. With one final tug, the earth gave way and he fell screaming before he landed on the white sand at the bottom. Looking around and brushing away circling dust with his hat he saw he had fallen into a hole that lead to a network full of tunnels. Mice probably live here, he thought to himself. It was incredibly dark, so picking up two flint stones from the ground and a small stick, he ran them across each other until sparks flew and a roaring fire appeared at the top of the wood. He began walking the length of the underground corridors, having to crawl on his hands and knees at some parts where the ground became harder to trek by foot. Suddenly a horrible thought crept up on him. _What if this IS the home of Rattlesnake Jake and I am walking straight into a trap!_ His body clenched in every place. Looking at the tunnels now, it was painfully obvious mice hadn't constructed them.

Rango kept walking until he saw what looked like slither tracks through some of the tunnels-Jake!

"Jake!" he called out, his bravery returning, "Jake?! It's me, Sheriff Rango of Dirt. I come in peace!"

A faint sound, almost like a hiss emanated from the maze. "I just wanna talk to ya, I swear!" He waited, holding his breath. Then he heard it-the sound of a revolving gun, with all it's bullets in place, mixed with the sound of an angry rattle. Two glowing embers appeared in the darkness, fixed on Rango, rivaling the brightness of his torch. Then his great scaly head appeared, accompanied by a black hat and thick, muscular copper coils, and then the gun. The gatling gun he owned for a rattle.

It was Rattlesnake Jake. Alive, healthy, large and angry looking.

"Hello brother. Been a while." the snake hissed at him.

"Rango gulped. "Hullo Jake. I-I come cuz I got a favour to ask of you."

The reaper ignored him, "Long time no see bruther. Ya been livin' well? "

Rango nodded and the snake chuckled, but it wasn't warmly. Even when he was being friendly Rattlesnake Jake was still intimidating. "Wudn't it the last time I seen you, you was freeing ya'self and yer lady from a tank fulla water?"

"That's right."

"You been wise little man. Not comin' round to these parts. If I was you I'd rather be carried off by one o' them hawks than enter the lair o' the devil himself." Jake's black forked tongue escaped his lips and he grinned down menacingly at the smaller reptile. "Yeah, I r'member. You was crazy as hell back then. I see you ain't changed a bit."

"I could say the same 'bout you Jake." Rango smiled nervously and the snake flashed him a set of razors. "You're even more gutsy than the las' time we crossed, hero."

The snake slithered out from the tunnel and circled the lizard, all the time keeping eye contact. "Lemme see yer gun sheriff."

Not willing to argue with him Rango immediately stuck the pistol into one of holes in the chain gun rattle and Jake lifted it to peer inside. "One bullet..." he muttered, "...ya never stopped bein' a legend did ya brother?" "A legend is only a name," Rango replied, "it doesn't matter what ya name is it's the deeds that make the man," Rango took off his hat and started shaking. Jake felt his fear and relished in the air of anxiety. The lizard froze as he felt the serpent's coils brush against his back. "Wise words lil man. You been talkin' to Gandhi?"

"No the huh-spiritofthewest..." he mumbled.

"Speak up son!" snarled the snake wrapping his coils around the sheriff and staring him straight in the face.

"The Spirit of the West!" said Rango a little louder.

"Don'tcha lie to me. No one lies to Rattlesnake Jake. Those who do get a one way ticket to the black pit! Now. Tell the damn truth."

His grip tightened making the lizard's breath falter. "It's true! After ya threw me outta Dirt, I walked the desert and woke up in what looked 'n felt like heaven. He was a human. He had an alabaster carriage with golden guardians to protect 'im! I swear!" He held his hands up in defense. The snake glowered at him. "A Human ya say?" he scoffed. "Don't trus' them bastards. Never hav'. They burn out all the burrows and snake 'oles 'round here, attackin' folks, shootin' things up...if I ever lay eyes on one of those hairless little bastards the first thing I'm'a do is bite em. Hopefully I can stick around jus' to watch em writhin' in pain."

Harsh words. That was Jake alright. Never showing pity. Only contempt and hatred. It didn't shock him in the slightest. Though for some reason he was glad he wasn't.

"Maybe I could say somethin-" the sheriff cut in.

"What boy?! Ya come here disturbin' me at this time 'n thr mornin' you think ya can jus' stutter!" He spat out every word he spoke, "if I was you son, I'd be feelin' mighty lucky I was still livin'. Now I'm gon' ask ya one more time hero, you tell me why you decided to risk losin' yer soul."

Rango felt his insides begin to touch. He could feel his lungs start to be crushed under Jake's weight. His windpipe was being tied into a large knot. Any moment now and he would be as blue as the desert at twilight.

The giant rattlesnake clicked his tail and shifted his movement still tightening his grip on the chameleon. Once he realised what he was doing Jake loosened his coils and allowed the small hero to speak.

"I'm here because Bad Bill's back in town! They're causin' more trouble, shootin' left right 'n centre."

"And?"

"We need yer help Jake."

The snake dropped the lizard who lay gasping oxygen on the ground, and laughed heartily sending chills up the chameleon's spine, "and why should I help you an' your little friends?"

Rango slowly got to his feet. "Because ya owe me brother."

The snake's eyes narrowed. "I owe you? What for?"

"For savin' yer life.

Jake's mind thought back to the bullet the sheriff had shot at the container of water just as the Mayor had a gun pointed between the rattler's eyes. The water gushed out, freeing them, and leavin' him to deal with that backstabbing shellhead.

"Alright. I'll help ya." Jake sneered, "but on one condition ya hear?"

"Certainly." said Rango.

"I wan' a place to stay an' I don' wan' no one botherin' me. If the deal don't hold up, someone's gonna pay. That someone may even be you, brother," he said with a rather nasty grin.

"S-Sure thing, brother!" stammered the lizard.

"An' I don' want none you folks tellin' me what ta do. Ya hire me as a gun ya play it ma way. Lemme do my job or all of you will be sipping a beaker of the liquid from my fangs!" He bared his terrifying teeth. Rango shuddered but tried not to give the Serpent satisfaction of seeing him cower so he remained calm.

"So. Are we good ta go?"

Rattlesnake Jake poised himself, rearing up to look down at his "brother." "Guess so." He slithered from side to side through one of the tunnels. "Is that uh-yes, then?" Rango asked nervously.

"It's my hiring call. Ya better stay close sheriff or you'll end up dyin' in one of these place.

The two made their way out of the pit in silence, Rango occasionally attempting to make conversation and Jake all the while trying to shut him up. When they emerged, the bright morning sun had cleared away the dim dawn clouds and the real part of the morning had begun. Jake's eyes shone as sunlight hit him, turning his orbs into a magma kaleidoscope. Rango pulled his hat right over his head and continued to follow Jake. They passed the highway and Rango heard Jake scoff in disgust at the road full of cars. Rango knew them. He had been in one. But he knew many animals who'd never laid eyes on one. To Dirtonians they were metal monsters, killing anything that was unfortunate to stand in their path.

"Filthy creatures," scowled the snake, "movin' closer 'n closer every day." "Ever seen one up close?" Rango inquired.

"If I did I'd remember. And so would they," he added in a sinister tone. "Why you askin'?"

"Nothing! I just thought. You know. Rattlesnakes gotta have enemies too!"

"Yeah, hawks," growled Jake.

Rango decided to drop the subject entirely and try something else. "So, how often ya come here brother?"

"Never you mind son, that's my own business ain't none of yours."

"So sorry. I-I meant no harm."

"I do. Harm is my middle name. You of all folks should know that."

They traveled across the desert until the wooden shacks of Dirt/Mud were visible. Jake stopped, tasting the air with his tongue. "Bill's been here alright," he said, "got a whole gang. A rabbit, wild boar, rat and one of them walkin' birds-" the snake stopped and the focus left his eyes.

"What's the trouble brother?"

Jake didn't answer. He only glared, the tongue becoming angrier and more forceful as it tested the atmosphere.

"Sheriff!" came a cry.

Rango turned sharply.

"SHERIFF!" the cries grew louder. In the distance, Rango saw Doc and Ambrose come speeding towards him, closely followed by Spoons and Waffles on their roadrunners. As they arrived panting, they began frantically pointing at the town.

"What is it fellars?"

"Sheriff Rango! We got a huge problem," said Doc. "Yeah Yeah!" added Waffles, they all jumped back as they noticed Rattlesnake Jake, "Um. Uh. There's a-a." "A giant!" said Spoons proudly, "I saw it-well-WB saw it but I kicked it!"

"Sheriff you must come now!" said Ambrose a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Why is that?"

"C'mon!" said Ambrose. "We'll take you!" said Doc.

All of them sprinted towards the town, except in the case of Jake who side-winded his way over.

As they stopped at the entrance with the four male Dirtonians pointing, Rango followed their gaze-and his heart skipped a beat.

There curled up, in a mass of fabric, skin, hair and dirt, was a human child.


	4. The Girl in Red

**Good News! Chapter 4 is Finally Here!**

The five stared at her. She was small, with tinted skin kissed by the sun. Her hair was jet black and it blew softly. She was dressed in a pomegranate red dress, that fell around her in a bloody puddle. Her feet were filthy, bare and bleeding and she was badly sunburnt on her legs and arms. Her eyes were closed, soft eyelashes dripping with sand and tears, her lips slightly parted, but no breath escaping them. They knew immediately the human was female because Rango remarked he'd never seen a human male who looked quite so nice. She lay very still, the only things moving were her hair and clothes, but her dust covered body remained attached to the earth.

"How long she been here?" Sheriff Rango asked.

"Wounded Bird found her this mornin'," said Waffles, "he spotted her from the watchtower. Said she fell down like a sack o' wheat."

"Is she dead?" Rango asked bending down and toying with a strand of hair. "Why you think I kicked her fruit cup?" said Spoons.

Doc brought out her wrist which dwarfed him instantly and listened. "I got a pulse!" he said at last, "she's still livin'!"

"Alright!" cheered Waffles, "I ain't never seens a human before! I thought they was tales my momma used to tell me."

"What do we do now?" said Ambrose.

"Leave 'er."

They had all forgotten Rattlesnake Jake, who was keeping his distance, poised in the air balancing on his coils. His expression was dark and hateful. "She don't mean nothin' but trouble."

"We can't just leave her here, Jake," said Rango, "she's only a baby she'll die!"

"Good!" spat Jake, "one less hairless-ape-bastard wanderin' the desert."

The others, though shocked, didn't dare argue. Doc continued listening for a pulse. "She's a weak un I think. Mighty young too. Probably got los' out here."

"Ya think you could help her Doc?" said Rango.

"I could try. But it ain't gon' be easy, she ain't gon' fit into my office that's for sure."

"Maybe an anaesthetic?"

"Maybe, maybe. I could certainly patch up them wounds, hoping she ain't gonna wake up an' cook me or nothin'."

Looking down at her lufeless face and closed eyelids, Rango couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She had lost her way alright, and stumbled upon the town for whatever reason. He remembered seeing a crowd of kids once during his pet days. They were so small yet so large and they shouted and ran, climbed and whined. Despite their size they weren't much different to the children of Mud. They were always so close to their parents, never being able to hunt for themselves.

"I say we drag this thing inta town, " said Spoons.

"I'll take the head!" cried Waffles excitedly.

"Now, she's been through a tough ride, so drag her carefully," warned Doc, "hows about we drag her to my surgery?"

"Hows about we feed the birds?" snarled Jake.

"We'll need a mighty big wagon," said Rango, ignoring the snake's bitterness, "Spoons! Hop on that bird 'n go tell Mr Black to give us the biggest wagon he's got." Spoons "hopped to it," and went to find Mr Black's crafters. "At this case," said Ambrose, "we may need Mr Black to craft us the biggest coffin he's got."

"Now I ain't gon' let that happen," Rango had no idea where this sudden sense to protect this human came over him came from, but he didn't bother to shake it.

"But what happens when she comes to Sheriff?" said Doc, "then what are we going to do?"

"Yeah," added Waffles, "what if she Steps on somebody. What if she eats somebody?"

"Come now boys, Does this look like it could do any damage whatsoever. Just a baby. A Big Baby, but still."

"Ya'll say that now..." muttered Jake, "but what happens when she wakes 'n finds some easy hides ta skin. She'll be strippin' ya of yer flesh before ya can beg fer mercy. Then she'll peel yer remains an' boil em, or wear 'im," he slithered over and inspected her throat with his rattle, "round that little pretty neck."

"Jake, she isn't a threat," said Rango, "look at her she's out cold."

The snake fixed his beady eyes on the chameleon. "Why do ya care so much Sheriff? Ya miss bein' a pet?"

Rango felt his face burn, as Jake laughed softly, "How do ya know she ain't gonna wake up with yer tail hangin' out between her teeth. You know them humans. They eat damn everything. I ain't never seen one feed, but if I had I can betcha anything it was a roasted gecko."

Doc scratched his ear awkwardly, Waffles looked horrified and Ambrose fainted. Rango convinced himself that Jake would have to allow the human into Dirt. He'd have to, since Rango was the law, he could easily kill him if he didn't obey the rules. "She's mighty hurt Jake," he said, referring to the red patches on her olive shoulders, "she's probably in pain." The snake smiled and Rango instantly knew he had made a mistake. "Is she now?" he made his way over to the sleeping child, putting the gatling gun to he head. "Easy now child of Eve, yer sufferin' will be put to an end soon."

"Jake don't-!"

"Remember our agreement, brother! We don't do things my way, someone's gonna pay! An' it it's startin' to look like that someone is you.

As Rango watched in horror, Jake reared up, ready to sink his fangs into the girl's neck...

"Sheriff!"

The snake stopped and growled in annoyance as Spoons returned lugging an enormous wagon. If it hadn't been for that meddling rodent, he could have bestowed that girl with a reaper's kiss.

"Wow Spoons!" exclaimed Rango, "ya really outdid ya'self luggin' that back here." "Mr Black said it was the biggest grape of the bunch!" Spoons smiled proudly.

"Alright Doc, help me load her in!"

The jack rabbit tried to lift the girl, but she fell back again, nearly crushing him. Waffles heaved trying to drag one of her humongous wrists and Ambrose and Spoons tried to pull up her legs. They started playing with her dress. "Look at me!" said Waffles, "I'm a thespian!"

"Why does she have this?" said Ambrose, stroking the silk with his wing, "what does she need it for?" "Shall we whip it off?" suggested Spoons. "Best not to," replied Doc, "I've heard a naked human ain't a pretty sight!"

Rango hopped onto her stomach, studying her. He could see her chest slowly moving in and out. He wondered how in the world they were going to pull off this stunt.

"Question now is; how the hell we gettin' her inta town? And where she gon' stay?"

"Not with me!" said Waffles at once, "I don't wanna end up in a human's cookin' pot!"

Suddenly, Rango had a thoughy, clicking his webbed fingers, "I got it! Jake you're gonna need to help us put her into the wagon.

"The hell I Am!" the rattlesnake roared.

"Brother, we need to our she'll die of starvation. The desert ain't kind to those who don' know how ta survive. Besides ya owe me remember?"

"I owed ya for savin' my life little man," Jake hissed dangerously, "I don't owe ya by lumpin' this disgusting pile of bird-bait into that there piece of wood."

"Jake, I ain't askin' much of ya! I'ma just askin' ya help a fellow reptile brother out. Course, there are other ways of persuasion." He pulled out his gun, aiming it in between the snake's eyes and narrowing his gaze.

"Ya gon' kill me little man?" the outlaw laughed, "jus' like ya did las' time?" But watching the lizard's face he could tell he wasn't playing around. "Lift her Jake!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll put a streak o' lead in yer brain."

Rattlesnake Jake snarled in anger and eventually gave in, wrapping jis coils around the girl's midsection, and dumping her into the wagon as though she were a bag of leavings from the entire town. The others cheered and Rango nodded with pride. "Come on, "brother," We're gon' need a lot more help pushin' her in!"

As the snake reluctantly followed, he noticed the Sheriff had dropped his gun. Picking it up with his rattle, he realised it wasn't loaded. He had frightened him with an unloaded gun! Jake couldn't help but give a secret smile as they heaved the sleeping girl into town.

"RANGO!" Beans came running towards them holding her dress up and threw her arms around her lover, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey Beans!" he said, the western accent dropping, "How are things?"

"Rango I been waitin' for ya-" she suddenly noticed Rattlesnake Jake, "Oh. It's you."

Jake tipped his hat to her, "Mornin' Darlin'."

Beans expression turned into fury at the idea of the Grim Reaper calling her "Darling," "Rango I thought you was," she glared at Jake, "six feet under." Then her gaze turned to the human and she leapt backwards in shock, catching sight of a brown arm hanging over the wood, "What in the Hell is that thing?!"

"Long Story! Is Wounded Bird around?"

"M-Meditating." Answered Beans all the while not taking her eyes off the wandering wagon. "Great thanks!" As he tiped his hat and ran off, Jake whisperd in Beans' ear. "Ya boyfriend's got guts woman. If he wuden't so infuriatin' I'd ask 'im ta join my bounty huntin'!"

"Go to hell Snake!" glowered Beans stomping off. Jake looked on in surprise as her fear had materialized into bravery since their last encounter where he had leant in uninvited for a serpentine smooch. "Like I told ya before woman, where do you think I come from?"

Rango peered round the corner of a makeshift teepi to find Wounded Bird sitting silent amongst small native american trinkets and a smoking flame. "Psst! PSST! W.B?" The crow looked up. "Sheriff."

He stood up pulling his robe over him, "you bring back snake?"

"That and somethin' else. We found that human girl ya spotted."

"Is she safe?"

"Safe-ish. She's lyin' in the centre of town right now."

"Come. Let's go."

As they reached the main road, the a crowd had already formed around the sleeping body. Most looked dumb founded, others looked horrified. "A human!" a woman screamed, "Lord protect your children!"

Buford began edging around the body as if it were a ticking time bomb. "Ugly as hell ain't it?"

Priscilla walked unafraid up to the girls face and carefully touched her nose. "Shoot! I think it's dead! Can we eat it?"

"No Little Sister ya can't consume this critter."

"Sheriff Rango!" she hugged him and Wounded Bird, "did you capture the human?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say captur-"

"Didja shoot it straight in the belly?" She made shooting moments with her paws, "Bang! Bang!"

Rango turned to Wounded Bird who simply said, " She is young. And ignorant. She will learn that killing does no good in time."

"Did ya find Rattlesnake Jake Rango? Is he here? Did he bitecha? Huh?"

"Yeah, he's here, but I don' want you botherin' him ya hear?" his tone suddenly became serious, "Rattlesnake Jake is dangerous, he ain't the conversation type."

"Never stopped you before Sheriff."

The voice made Rango's heart freeze as his brother snuck through the crowd of terrified Dirtonians having to cope with a human and a venemous snake in one day. His fiery eyes settled on Priscilla, who's own yellow ones blinked back. "The Sheriff given ya grief little missy?"

"No Mr Rattlesnake Jake Sir, Sheriff Rango is the bravest hero in the whole West. I bet he could beat ya in a shootin' match."

Rango let out a nervous giggle. "Kids! They say the darndest this!"

"Butchu said it yourself Mr Rango! You said ya could kill ol' Rattlesnake Jake with your bare hands!"

Jakd snorted. "One bullet...bare hands. Ya never cease ta amaze me Brother. You an' yer sssstories."

"Alright clear the way now folks!" called Doc, pushing a trolley of medical equipment that looked like it would be more suited to a dolls house compared to the girl, "Doctor comin' through!"

"Oh!" Rango jumped onto the girl's chest."Listen up everyone! Now we found this 'ere human in the desert, all alone. No guardian. No gear. Just lyin' in a death-like slumber. Why if it hadn't been fer me-"

"E-hem!"

-"Oh, and uh-the other fellow Dirtonians. Then this girl would've been vulture chow by now! Now I know how wary you folks are of humans. Believe me, ya got a good reason ta be. With their fast movin' vehicles, trigger happy gun-slinginers and reality television, they are dangerous creatures. But this here is a baby. A large juvenile. But she's had an accident, so we're gon' let the doc here check 'er out."

"Where's she gon' stay?!"

"Uh-"

"Supposin' she get hungry?"

"Well-"

"What if she takes all the water?"

"She'll never get her grubby paws on my water!"

"NEVER!"

"LET'S KILL 'ER!"

"NO! Like I said this here's a baby. We're takin' care of it-for now."

Beans worried look relaxed in affection as she watched her beloved try and protect yet another animal he'd never met, welcoming it into town.

"Ya'll are foolish ya know." Everyone turned to see Jake, the rim of his hat covering his eyes. "Takin' in a human kid. Yer gon' be wakin' up tomorrow mornin' lookin' at yer own corpses." And with that he slithered off, leaving everyone in awe at the fact he hadn't claimed anyone's life.

"So. What I suppose we do is to-" his mind went blank. "To-is to..." he suddenly caught a flash of the wagon. "Build her a shelter!"

The townsfolk murmured in confusion. "Out of that there transportation!"

"Outta that thing? Uh-uh. I'm gettin' to old for this, " said Buford.

"I AM too old for this!" said Turley.

"Come on now! Hop to it!" Rango commanded.

Hours later and a small cabin had been built. Just enough room to house a sleeping body. It was so huge and stuck out of the town like a sore thumb. They had built it around her, all hammer and nails, planks of wood, straw and they even convinced Avengelique to decorate the inside a little. They waited for what seemed like ages until Doc emerged from the enormous structure removing his gloves.

"Well Doc?"

"She's in bad shape I'm afraid. Sunburn. Sunstroke. Fever. Cramped muscles. An' posdibly a concussion. I suggest a day of rest an' she should be good to go. Right now I suggest nobody goes in there an' wakes her up."

Rango took off his hat sighing. "Alright. "Well! You heard Doctors orders! Make way, leave her be!"

As everyone moved away Beans and Priscilla caught up with Rango. "Is she gon' be okay Mr Rango?"

"Sure thing Little Sister!"

When Priscilla was out of earshot, Beans leaned in and asked. "Is she?"

"I sure as hell hope so."


	5. Maria

**Finally! First of all, I got two suggestions from MMM Guest and I just want to say, I like it :)**

 _"Open up!"_

 _Manolo Fernandez arose in an instant to the sound of pounding rhythm on his front door. The locks and shackles that bound it were threatening to break. The latch rung in his ears, hard and metalic, and the eerie sound of fierce knocking continued. His wife entered then, dressed in her usual paradise clothes, her hair tied in it's usual bun. She looked ashen, the rose draining from her cheeks._

 _"What is going on?"_

 _"Darling leave it to me." He held both of her shoulders gently and brought her closer to him. "I want you to take Maria and leave the house do you understand me? I want you to run as far as you can."_

 _Her eyes grew wider, "You are not making sense Manolo! What's happening!" she demanded._

 _"Juanita it's complicated. Eduardo is here but I must ask you not to panic."_

 _"Not panic?! With him here? Manolo what foes he want?" When her husband went quiet her mouth opened in horror as we realised. "Is this about the money he's been taking? Is this about the loan you're expected to give? A loan from OUR life savings? Well is it?!"_

 _"For Gods sake Juanita! He's my brother what was I supposed to do?!"_

 _"Say No! Call the authorities! Call anyone!"_

 _Manolo shook his head, "You know why I can't do that-"_

 _Juanita gave a sigh of despair. She knew if Eduardo had any real bones in his spine he would have called off the game long ago. However, once exiled from the village he stopped at nothing to give their family a bad name. All whilst the has raised a child, the had been attacked on a regular basis. Threatening messages were thrown through their windows, cattle were killed and once the local well was poisoned. Arsenic. A young boy had died from dowsing himself in it, and the whose community had thought to blame Manolo. There had been no one on their side, the police wouldn't even help them. The police couldn't help them. Anyone who dared stand up to Eduardo and his gang were sure to suffer a slow and agonizing death._

 _"Open Up" came the voice again, "Open up or I'm breaking he damn door down!"_

 _"It's José." Manolo whispered. "He's brought others." Noticing the yes beginning to scream down his wife's face, he held her tightly again, "I want you to take Maria out through the back." he told her firmly, "take her and go as far as the border." He ran then, rummaging in all the drawers frantically throwing clothes an papers until he found them. "Take these." He pulled two leather skinned passports from the drawer and forced them into her hand. "It will take you to America. Once there, Eduardo won't be able to come after you. If he does, the US will catch him, you know that! Please take them and save our daughter."_

 _"It will break her heart," Juanita sighed. "You always promised her you would teach her about your animals."_

 _"I know. But she's older now. It can't be helped. She has to get her own education." Juanita then felt the crisp of notes being wedged into the passport. "Take these and e minute you cross the border, exchange them. I know it's all we have but don't worry, I won't need it from now on."_

 _"You mean you're not coming with us?"_

 _The pounding on ye door got louder as José threw his weight against it. "I'll try." With that, they embraced and Juanita rushed through to the other room._

 _The door gave way and five men poured into the house, each wearing jackets and caps. All were holding guns. Manolo sat where he was, calmly staring at his brother who scowled back, his skinny form hidden behind a thick jacket. "You have it. Don't you?"_

 _Manolo said nothing and this caused his brother to become more agitated. "I've been nice about this for too long now Manolo," he hissed dangerously, "It's time you gave in. You said you would have the 20 000 for us."_

 _"What am I supposed to do?" answered Manolo, "We don't have e ammount you keep asking for."_

 _"Don't give me that bullshit!" José screamed swinging his handgun, "Youre keeping a stash! Now show us where the money is or I'll blow your brains out!" Eduardo motioned to José to lower his gun and then signalled two other mountain sized men to move forwad,. "Doesn't matter boys," he growled, "we have other ways of making him talk."_

 _Without any warning, the biggest of the five connected his gun with Manolo's cheek, causing him to fall from where he sat. Another young man who couldn't have been much older than Manolo's own offspring held him down, and tilted his chin up, allowing the large man to continue beating him across each cheek with the metal. "Where is it!?" roared Eduardo kicking his brother in the ribs and allowing José and another skull capped boy to stamp on him. Manolo could feel every part of him aching, the metal of the gun breaking his teeth, and bruising his chin. One of his eyes was gradually turning purple with every other blow to the head. "Search the house!" Eduardo ordered. Instantly his cronies began to turn the kitchen upside down, others ran to the livingbroom and began ripping apart furniture, making large holes in the walls, looking for any possible hiding place. They pulled out every drawer, smashed every glass and mirror, going to find a safe. When they found nothing, one of them threw their lighter on the papers and they went up, engulfing everything else. Finall, when all hard work had been burnt to ashes one of the men came back to the kitchen, holding up two items that made Manolo's blood run as cold as the creatures he cared for. A sketchbook and a single passport. "All we could find were these."_

 _"I told you," Manolo spluttered choking on his own blood, "we don't -have-anything!" Eduardo took the booklet and flipped through it, pouring over every line, every colour. "Who paints in your house? Does your wife...Well!?"_

 _"My-My daughter." Manolo wheezed. Eduardo chuckled._

 _"Ah, sí. You're daughter. My beautiful niece who you kept me from seeing for almost fifteen years."_

 _"There's a reason for that!" Manolo managed to scream, "you took everything we owned and used it for illegal purposes! You're wanted in the capital for dealing in drug money! You were under the influence of so many horrible thin-" he was stopped short as another gang member kicked his left cheek to silence him. Eduardo opened the passport next peering in confusion at the photograph. The younger man whispered something in his ear before gesturing to Manolo. "You the only one here?" José quizzed him._

 _"Wha-?"_

 _"He said "Are you the only one here?!" shouted Eduardo, "Where the hell are the women?!" When Manolo gave no response Eduardo began to grit his teeth. "Aah. So that's it then? You've set them on their way? Where e they going?! Huh?!" He lifted Manolo up into his chair, using the men to block hm from escaping and began to press the barral of his gun further to Manolo's forehead. "I'll ask you again. Where are they going?!" Manolo shook his head. "I swear I don't know."_

 _Eduardo laughed low and cruel, before pulling the trigger. Manolo shattered like a glass dropped on a hard surface. Red stained the back of the wall. Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed from where the gang stood._

 _"What's that?! Who's there?!" José demanded firing his gun into the next room. He saw the back door was ajar and motioned for the other men to follow him. Eduardo called back to them. "I want you all to search again! Outside! And this time make sure you damn find something!"_

 _Juanita lead her little girl across the desert. The had managed to break into a run the moment hey left the house. Maria hadn't said a word as she held her mother's hand. They had passed the last few houses that sat on the edge of a barren wasteland, where the ocean stopped and the desert began. Juanita tried not to let her daughter see her cry. Although Maria was a teenager now, she was still no more than a baby to her mother-as is every child. She saw the house disappearing behind them. The house she had bought with her husband, the house they had to beg for because they hardly had a penny. The farm they had to set up to feed themselves. The jobs they had taken caring for animals, bring in in new ones each day. The benefits the had to live on once Maria was born, just so the could get by, despite the fact the village gave them grief. All gone._

 _Suddenly her thoughts were interuppted by an explosion. Turning abruptly, she saw the flames coming from the roof, heard the donkies tied up outside in their yard begin to bray in distress. Then Maria's eyes grew larger and larger and her breathing heavier as she realised what had happened! "NOOOO!" She screamed._

 _Her mother tried to pull her back to stop her from running, "PAPA! PAPA!" Juanita covered her daughter's mouth and lifted her up and tried to run. More shots were head as the donkies fell down dead. The shouts of male curses followed them, assaulting their ears. Juanita looked back in horror to see that the men were following them on motorbikes. Juanita could outrun a chase, but certainly not if there was a vehicle. It would all over if they sped up on the bikes, like a leopard chasing an antelope. She tried to run faster even as she gave away her position from fear. The woman screamed as the eerie sound of the bike's engine came close and the wheels tripped her. She felt a meaty hand grab her by the hair. In pain and fear she let go of Maria, who stumbled but managed to get to her feet just in time to see the smug and enraged face of José, holding her mother's raven hair and putting her in a chokehold. Maria ran then, knowing she couldn't fight José, not unless she carried a weapon too. Her eyes stung with tears, as she realized she had left her mother who still called her name. Maria had to look back then, and was surprised that José wasn't running after her. Instead he was despretely trying to keep the struggling mother under control. "No!" she called out to her, "Keep running!" Maria' tried but her legs wouldn't take her, "Mama..."_

 _"Don't worry! Run! Jesus will be with you! I'm with you! Papa's with you!" Maria ran then, sprinting as fast as she could across the sand, not turning around, even as she heard the gunshot sound behind her and her mother's screaming cease. She heard the bikes go again and in a panic she fell over herself but managed to regain when she saw a light in the distance. Cars. They were headlights. She waved her arms in any way she could to try and attract attention. She could she guards allowing the cars through and stopping others. Just a little further now. The searchlights spotted other people, carrying suitcases and the guards ran to them pinning them down to the ground and openingtheir cases. Maria almost wailed as she saw her only hope of sanctuary turn away from her._

 _Then suddenly, she saw them. The searchlights. There was a patch of land they had missed. If she could get to it , she would end up in the States. She didn't know what she would do if she managed to make it. but between death and arrest, she would take arrest. The bikes engines faded as the slowed down once they saw the uniformed officers and Maria swore she could hear them turn around. She wasn't going to turn around herself just to check. She practically flew across the dark land, the only outline being the cactuses that held a glowing outline from the moonlight. When the shouts faded and the lights were no longer visible, Maria knew as if by a miracle that she ha made it._

 _Maria wandered barefoot through the scorching heat of the desert. Her feet began to blister under a boiling blankets. She just kept walking, the sand sweeping her cheeks. Her breath faltered as she swallowed more sand, and she whimpered as she scraped her arm against a cactus' quills. Her breathing became heavy as she fell over rocks and cracks in the earth. Tears streaming down her face, she shivered as a gust of hot wind knocked her down and the grains covered her ankles. Then she felt it, a bite. A sting of pain as though she had been stabbed with a large needle. She could feel it embedding in her skin, as she clutched her foot in agony. She crawled for hours until the dark started to turn light, the pink dusk became red dawn. She suddenly saw it-the shacks in the distance-a settlement. She crawled on her stomach over to it, then read the name aloud from the sign. Dirt. She tried to exhale but failed and then fell asleep._

* * *

 _She woke up in heaven. She knew it was heaven because of it's bright inviting colours and soothing sounds, that her mother had told her about. She saw water, cool water. Embers ascending like fireflies into the night. As she sat up, she saw a po_ ncho- _cloaked figure, sat by a roaring fire, roasting sausages on a stick and stirring broth. He turned around and for a moment she wandered if she was looking at God. The bearded face, large upper body. He would fit the description._

 _"So you're awake?" he said._

 _She nodded. "You were out cold. I thought I'd give ya some food n warmth." She looked to a bowl of hot soup beside her and gulped it all down savouring the juices._

 _"Yer lucky. Not many souls survive the Mojave. You were half dead girl. Thanks to that scorpion sting."_

 _Maria blinked and lifted her dress to look closely at her foot. A red mark had started to appear. It looked swollen buy she felt no pain. She looked back at him. "You-healed_ it."

" _Wasn't just gonna leave a half dead child out there in the middle of nowhere. You must have somewhere to be. You got a momma and daddy?"_

 _Maria looked down. "No. Not anymore."_

 _The man decided not to press further. Then she asked. "How can you understand me? You're American."_

 _"I understand even when no one speaks a word," he man said. That settled it Maria thought, he was some kind of God, "an' I know that you died there in the desert. Thought I'd open your eyes and take you here."_

 _"Where is here?"_

 _"Your conscious." he told her, "you're minds eye. I come here to think from time to time. You are an interesting person."_

 _Maria couldn't help but be slightly uncomfortable at the idea of this strange man invading her thoughts. He walked over with a swaggering limp and draped a shawl around her. "When you wake, this will protect you. It's what the Indians wear." Maria admired the intricate Native American patterns, "it's beautiful!"_

 _"Isn't it? Hope ya like it cuz when you wake you'll be sleepin' in it. This," he handed her a golden heart on a chain, "will protect you from the evils and no-gooders of the west. Inside is a secret as the heart always hold one. When the time comes to open it and see it, you will understand."_

 _Maria bit into the chain and whirled the locket around her head to seal it. "Thank you. My many gratitudes!" she said._

 _She fell asleep again and the m_ an _left to emerge with a chestnut horse. "When you wake up, you will see a place built on water where the people are all critters. They seem scary but fear not. You will find help there." Then he rode away..._

* * *

Maria opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a wooden ceiling. Her mouth hung open in breathless awe, as she realised she was still alive. Her vision had cleared and her muscles felt better, even though in her stomach she still felt sick. The blanket of the tribes was still draped around her. Her attention turned to her foot which still bore an angry red mark, but even that felt better. She lifted herself off the ground, sitting up to try and fully adjust to where she was. It seemed to be a small room. With hay and the floor and the tiniest of pictures on the wall. She wondered who had painted them. Her eyes fell to some pink flowers that had been laid out carefully on a small beam. She took them, but could only hold them in between her fingers. She had completely forgotten the dream she had been having. There was a man, a fire and not much else-then she felt something cold touch her neck and realised she still had the locket on. The locket. It all came back to her and she sat back down trying to comprehend what was going on. Where am I? she thought. And why am I here?

"Thanks fellas! I could use some extra gear what with Bad Bill makin' trouble again!" he waved at the men in the saloon. At the bar sat Spoons, Elgin and Doc with Buford cleaning glasses. "Now sheriff don't try nothin' stupid," warned Buford, "this is the only business I got and I ain't gonna lose it cause of that reptilian beast-no offence!"

"None taken."

"Just don' be gettin' inta another bust up."

"I swear I won't! Thanks for the extra bandages Doc,"

"Yer welcome. Maybe you could use em on her," he slurred, "she'dve *hic*'woken up by now."

"Oh that's right" said Rango, "I better pay our new guest a visit."

"Careful sheriff," the men muttered into their drinks.

Rango didn't miss the enormous human sized shed towering above the houses of Mud. He took a deep breath before opening the door, heaving against the wooden weight of it fighting him. Peering in he saw the girl was already awake, staring at the flowers Angelique had laid out. She looked so frail and so gentle that despite her being quadruple size compared to the lizard, he found himself unafraid.

"Eveni'n ma'am!"

She turned to face him, and he saw her eyes dark as night stare wide eyed at him, he suspected that most young humans weren't so used to seeing a chameleon in clothes, a hat and spurs. He made sure he tucked his gun out of sight, even though he knew she could cause a lot more damage than any mere bullet. She was older than when he had first seen her, looking more like an adolescent instead of a child. He hitched up his belt and offered her his flask. "Thought ya might be thirsty."

The girl's shaking fingers took the small object to which she gulped down the contents in one swig. Rango decided to explain himself.

"I know what yer thinkin' and no, ya haven't hit yer head too hard and ended up in some mind bogglin' world of backwards where folks like us keep giant girls like you in a stable like a horse. I am real. Name's Rango, and I'm sheriff round these parts. Ya were in a rough accident and you've been out cold for mighty long time now. But we built this here nice lil accommodation and hopefully it's to your likin'. I was thinkin' when you were ready ya could come out and meet the rest of the town. They ain't quite so used to humans, but I know ya won't do no harm. Anyway enough chit-chat. I want ta know about you," he extended a webbed hand, "What's your name?"

The girl simply stared, blinking and confused. Her eyes read a shocked, panicked, befuddled and fearful expression but there was also a glimmer of wonder in there too. Her eyes were a mixture of emotions. One thing Rango had learned about humans was that when they emote they really went for it. It was partly the reason he had been so drawn to acting.

The girl looked him up and down and then her lips parted and she spoke in a soft voice like a running stream.

" _Que_?"

Rango cringed. Uh oh.

"She's up?!" said Beans anxiously.

"Yes-seree but don't worry she's as tame as a mouse in a mud puddle. She's real nice Beans you'd like her-there's just one problem-"

"Well," came the chilling voice of Rattlesnake Jake, "how 'bout that. The little mouse has woken up. Is she a cute little thing? If I could have yer permission sheriff I'd like to go in there an' give my sympathy to the poor gal. Maybe by tasting her neck?"

"No Jake, ya don't have my permission. You don't a lay a finger on that girl!"

Jake chuckled. "Unless you haven't noticed Sheriff, I don't have no fingers."

"Um. Well-coils then. No one is going in there for the moment. She's mighty tired an' a little bit flabbergasted."

"No?" said Beans, sarcasm coating her voice, "a lil pretty thing like that winds up in the desert all alone and passes out only to be waken up realising she's in a town full of cloth-wearing, jail-breakin' rough-housin' trouble makin' animals? What in the hell she got to be flabbergasted about?"

"I wanna say hi!" said Waffles running towards the hut and being stopped by Sheriff Rango.

"No Waffles, we gots to give her her privacy." Then he muttered, "Believe me if you've ever had a juvenile human female pressing her nose up to the glass in a pet store and looking at you with disgust they need all the "privacy" in the world."

"Sheriff. Is the human planning to cause a stir?" Ambrose asked.

"Her? Pfft! Nah. She's a lil mouse jus' like I said."

"Did she bite cha when you was in there?" Willy added.

"Is her face all twisted with the evils of the other side?" said Spoons contorting his facial features.

"Ya mark yer territory?" asked Buford.

"Yeah!" added Sgt Turley, "I hear that's what yar supposed to do, s'pose to scare the livin' hell out of them."

Over the sound of commotion Rango tried to quieten the murmurs and hysterics. "Alright-Alrighty now! No, she ain't no criminal. An' I ain't got no wounds either, I wudn't injured in the slightest. But there's a little problem. We got ourselves a language barrier. Anyone here speak Spanish?"

The townsfolk mumbled and shook their heads. Until a large black wing shot into the air. "I do."

Wounded Bird limped forward, causing Rango to smile in surprise. "Ya do?"

"I speak it fluently. I speak English, Spanish and my Navajo. I could translate for you."

"Well now that's what I'm talkin' about!" said Rango appreciatively, "we got this fella right here always showin' the initiative!"

"EEEh, Mr Rango? If she's a human ain't she not gon' understand no matter what language your speakin' in?" Waffles. Rango sighed in disappointment. He hadn't thought of that. Although, he had understood her perfectly when she had inquired in Spanish. "It can't hurt to try."

Wounded Bird entered the shack and the town went silent, listening to the romance language being uttered inside.

" _Humano joven. No hay temas."_

 _"Quién eres?"_

 _"Un amigo. Para ayudarte."_

"Whaddaya thinks happenin'?" shispered Willy.

"He's usin' that Dago language ain't he?" said Buford, "she musta come from 'cross the border."

"She's from the Latin place?" said Beans, "I ain't never seen there before".

"Ain't that the place where they gots the bigger gangs an' them funny lookin' hats?" piped up Priscilla.

"You mustn't judge now hun," said Beans gently. "All species got their own customs, no matter how strange."

"Not judgin' a human," said Jake in a low voice, "that's like sayin' the devil is a man of reason. It can't be done. Not no way."

"Well excuse me Mr Rattlesnake Jake but I happen to have grown up among some liberal folks! Even if my daddy coulda been a choice in his language towards the Cherokees."

Jake grinned. "I ain't talkin' bout the Indians woman. I'm talkin' 'bout a 7ft tall killer that don't think the same as you an' I. Their heads are just filled with the instinct to kill. I would admire that, if they weren't so uncontrollable when it came ta huntin' them. Ya ever seen a silver hook Woman?"

"Jake not now-!"

"Now, sheriff, our bargain!" he whipped his scaley head back to Beans. "It's a weapon that can break yer insides an' rape yer senses. It's sharp as a barmaid's tongue an' colder than the waters of the ice buckets tossed out of windas by the foolish apes. It changes ya. It turns ya inta less of a man. Ya become a monster."

"Jake. I'm warnin' ya!" said Rango drawing his pistol, "This human ain't gonna do dirt will I'm here!"

Jake slithered over to him, wrapping his coils around him tightly, "an what if yer not here brother? What then?"

Before Rango could answer there came more muffled sounds in Spanish before a large hand pushed open the door. Wounded Bird returned and the girl crawled on her knees to sit in the doorway. She was met with hundreds of pairs of eyes staring back at her, women gasping, men taking off their hats, and children delightedly climging onto their mothers in excitement. Priscilla whispered to Mordecai. "That's a real life human being. I heard they cook up any little creature and eat em!"

"No way!"

The child that sat on her knees in front of them was at least six feet taller than the rest of them. She had an oval shaped face, with what appeared to be cuts and bruises along one side. Raven black hair hung around her shoulders, spilling onto her blood red dress, which was covered in holes and tears. Her eyes were a smouldering coffee colour and her skin a caramel brown. She looked incredibly skinny for a human, the bone of her shoulder in particular stuck out, yet her legs seemed plump and slightly swollen. Around her thin neck she wore a golden locket, with a charm in the shape of a heart. The look on her face was indescribable, as one would look after being face to face with reptiles, birds and mammals in tiny waistcoats and gowns.

Elgin scratched his head. "She sure don't look like anything I ever seen."

Doc looked her up and down. "She seems to be looking better."

Wounded Bird approached Rango who was still locked in Jake's glistening coils. "She is well. But I thought you said she spoke no English Sheriff."

"What do you-"

Wounded Bird stood beside the girl and nodded. She inhaled. "M-My name is Maria."

The entire town gasped and conversed in excitement and wonder, "it talks I didn't know they talked!"

"Hush up now!" barked Rango. "Maria. That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Where'd ya come from?" Rango asked, moving closer after seeing she was in no position to attack.

"I come from...a place further than here."

"How far?"

She faltered. "Er-Well, I-I ran away."

"Ya ran away from home?" Rango asked surprised.

"Yes. I was told to...by my...mother." It was so strange speaking English. Maria had always chided it for being a difficult and impossible language. Tourists who traveled to her home country would often speak it in harsh, exaggerated accents with little to know Spanish on their vocabulary. Yet here she was speaking it to another person, No-lizard-whom she was sure was an American. The only American she had ever held a full conversation with until now, was the gentleman she had met last night in the desert.

Everyone looked even more impressed. Usually someone of fourteen would be halfway through their life but humans, they seemed to be almost immortal-and such a brave thing she must be, leaving home at her age.

"What place izzat?" Willy Furgus piped up. Crowds of others joined him. "Yeah, which place?"

"It's..." Maria struggled to get the words out. How on earth was she to confide in the creatures she had crossed the border? Without being discovered or shot at? How could she tell them she could never ever go back? "I-I ran away because of my...I mean, my family's bussinus. Seeing the look on the lizard's face her eyes wandered to the silver sheriff badge on his shirt and cursed herself.

"I wish to thank you for your hospitality towards me. And I wish to return the favour." she bowed her head. "I am afraid I lost my way."

"You got a family?" asked Rango.

"No. They're dead."

Rango felt hus heart crack a little. "Oh. I'm very sorry about that."

"We were separated when some bad men came to our house. They burnt everything. Set fire to our belongings and beat my father. Then my mother and me snuck out the back and we ran. When they caught up eith us, she told me to keep running. And then I heard a scream and the sound of a gunshot. I didn't turn around, I just disappeared into the desert."

Beans began to feel her own heart breaking. She looked to Priscilla who remained silent and sorrowful. Jake however seemed unmoved.

"I wanted to die too. Take my place with Señor Jesus. But I met another man. He told me you would help me."

"Course we will!" said Rango, "slunds like a smart man. Who was he?"

"I do not know. A ghost I think. He was bearded with clothes similar to yours. That's all I remember. I realised it was just a dream. A mirage. Then he vanished into thin air. Like a spirit."

Rango's lobes pricked up and he felt a strong presence of something wonderful and wise. "S-Spirit?"

Maria nodded. "He was kind. He healed my bite." She exposed her ankle wound making Doc gasp and Jake sniff the air in disgust.

"You. Met the Spirit of the West?" said a horned lizard. Maria looked at him and smiled. "I don't know who he was. He never told me his name."

Then she knealt down a little making everyone step back in wariness and Waffles falter. "Who might you be little one?"

"Uh. I'm Waffles."

She giggled. "Like the food. That is funny!"

Waffles blushed. "My daddy liked em!"

Maria gently held out her flat palm allowing Waffles to clamber aboard it and be raised higher. Beans felt her breath soften in surprise as Maria tickled Waffles head. "So cute." she whispered.

Rango turned to Wounded Bird. "You didn't teach her all that did yaa?"

"No," the crow replied, "I simply tried to translate as you asked. As we spoke, her English just suddenly awakened. Very strange."

"How is that even possible?"

Wounded Bird gestured to one of the Walking Cacti out in the cemetery. "The Spirit of the West. He guides her with outstretched arms it would seem."

Rango stared in astonishment. The spirit who hardly appeared to anyone had bestowed this girl with the gift of speech. Whoever she was, she must have gone through some hell that that the Spirit would go out of his way to appear to her. That is-assuming it was him.

Everyone else seemed to, talking in hushed whispers and words of respect. If the Spirit of the West had shown her his image. Only humans with a true sense of honour and a pure heart could have such a privilege. "What was the Spirit like Miss Maria?" said Waffles.

"Kind. And strong looking. But he never smiled, though he was such a gentleman. He gave me this." She retrieved her locket from her chest and the crowd whispered even more, it was as if they knew they could trust her. If the Spirit had given her a gift, then who were they to misjudge?

"What's inside it?" said Waffles trying to pry it open.

"I don't know. He said I wasn't to open it until I was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Something important? I don't know, he was just so mysterious."

Rango thought it best to welcome Maria into the community properly, perhaps with food and maybe even something to defend herself with, not that she would need it considering almost everyone in the town were terrified of humans. "So Miss Maria, how abouts I let cha stay here a couple days?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "REALLY? You would do that for me?!"

"Well, I am the sheriff and it's kinda my responsibility to keep ya safe!"

The girl's eyes watered and she folded her hands together. "Gracias Mr Rango! I cannot thank you enough!"

"Uh-Denada?" said Rango attempting the world's worst Spanish pronunciation. Everyone seemed to be board.

"GRRR I'VE HAD IT!"

As fast as lightening, Jake shot through the crowd and wound himself up a beam of wood, pointing his gatling gun straight at her head. Maria looked surprised but remained unfazed, much to the town's bewilderment.

"Ya got these folks fooled Missy, but ya don't got me! I know you're type, yer a lying coward who takes away everything we gots an' uses it to slice us to shreds! Ya think I'm goin' be crazy enough to allow you in ma town an' you're hella mistaken!"

"Jake! What I say to you about this girl?!"

"Hush up Sheriff or I'll blow both yer brains out!" turning to the girl he smirked, "Ya don't look scared. Ya ain't movin'." he slithered around her as he dribbled his honey; words of intimidation. "Yer in my power now Missy. I could shoot ya right here in fron' of the whole town." He loaded his gun to prove his threat. "I could let ya join yer family. All it takes is one to your head. One to yer neck. And one to your pretty young heart."

He pointed his rattler to the exact areas as he spoke, as the town quivered in fear. Maria felt a stab of cold metal and a feeling of both nervousness and captivation. "There is no need." she replied, pushing the gun away. Jake looked furious. "Did I say I needed to shoot ya?! I WANT to Shoot ya! Believe me by the fires of hell I will make yer heart bleed an' yer brains fly an' that there red dress of yers will be even redder!"

Maria was confronted with death for the second time that day. It was almost beginning to feel like a regular occurrence. She could smell the rattlesnake-alcohol and the smell of tobacco. The fangs dripping with venom. Whatever happened she forced herself to keep staring into those hellfire eyes. Those eyes were both frightening and enchanting.

"I know you're not going to shoot me Jake," she said calmly in her thick Latino accent.

Rattlesnake Jake just grinned, leaving jis audience terrified. "Ya ain't afraid?"

"No," she replied, "I'm not. In fact I think snakes are beautiful."

Rattlesnake Jake's eyes lost their nerve momentarily. No one had ever referred to him as "beautiful," before. How foolish was this girl? He was completely taken a back this comment that he lowered his gun a little. Then the anger and hate returned to his eyes. "Well-ya should be! An'don' think if I ever see yer pathetic face agaim I won't hesitate to kill ya!" With that he slithered away. After a moment of silence, the people began to talk loudly again.

"Woah! You stood up to Rattlesnake Jake!" said Waffles.

"Sure. He isn't so tough!"

The crowd got louder.

"Rattlesnake Jake! She put ol' Rattlesnake Jake in his place!"

"If she can stand up to Jake, then she can stand up to Bill!"

"Three cheers for Maria! Hip Hip-!"

"HORRAY!"

"HIP HIP

"HORRAY!"

HIP HIP!"

HORRRAAAYY!

They ran to the Saloon for drinks. "Well Miss Maria looks like you've become mighty popular. I'll get ya anythin' if ya need it."

"Thank you."

"An' I'll whip somethin up!" said Beans, "you look as parched as a Jack Rabbit in July!"

"Thank you."

Priscilla stared in amazement. "Can I sit on yer shoulder?"

"Um. Sure thing little one."

Maria let down her arm to let Priscilla scurry up it and sit on her shoulder. "Can I give ya a braid?" she asked, gathering up piles of thick jet hair.

"Ooh yes!" said Maria letting the mouse grab a tuft-full. As she sat in the doorway of her temporary home she wondered to herself how she had really ended up here. What fate had in store for her, what destiny decided. What her future would be.

 **All done with this Chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy. Anyway DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	6. Rattlesnake's Warning

That night, Maria stayed awake looking at the ceiling of her new home; or what she guessed was her new home. The pattern of twigs aligning the walls and the dead hay as her warm bed. She had needed to wrap herself in her shawl, never guessing the desert could be so cold at night, even when the daytime felt like the earth had dried up forever. She tightened her grip on the native American material, breathing in it's musk. She could hear the lonely sounds of the desert, a mournful coyote, a screech from a hawk flying back to it's nest to sleep. Maria stiffened when she thought she had heard the sound of a rattlesnake, but when it faded she curled up again and closed her eyes, letting the hay be the judge of how well she slept. _Why am I here? Where is my home?_

 _"Keep going!"_

 _Maria ran for her life through the caverns deep beneath the ground, tripping over stalagmites and ancient stones as she leapt._

 _"You must run faster, hurry! Hurry!"_

 _Maria held up the fabric of her dress and continued to run across fallen flint and grate, her feet becoming black from the coal she treading on._

 _She passed minerals, gemstones of ages passed. She kept running as far as the voice told her to go._

 _"Yes that's right! Stop when you reach the cliffs!"_

 _Maria's footing halted right over a large chasm, making her nearly stumble and fall off the dark edge._

 _"You must run! Come on! Keep going!"_

 _"But I can't I'll fall!" Maria called back to the voice of an invisible source._

 _"No you won't, just trust me kid."_

 _Maria turned backing away from the edge but as she did so, small stones were kicked off and they fell like two diamonds into the dark abyss belong. She whimpered in panic as every bone in her body turned to liquidised jelly. "I-I Can't do it!"_

 _"Listen to me kid. We all got our dos and don'ts, our cans and cant's. But if they were clothes there'd be no linen left to spin. So get it together and jump!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Go! Now!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Maria felt the sensation of falling, disorientated down a shaft a feeling o_ f _fire or heat. She dropped, and kept dropping..._

Maria woke with a start her body drenched in her own perspiration. She lifted her head like a deer in a glen, he brow furrowed, eyes bleak. She awoke to see it was still dark, and there was a roaring fire outside. Embers flew from it's dress, sparks could be heard whenever it danced.

She crawled out of her hut and sat beside it, basking in it's warmth. Her eye caught something move in the shadows, black and twisting. When she turned to investigate she heard the faint sound of rotating metal. Jake was curled up into a rope underneath the porch of the old bookstore, his eyes open, but tired looking, the cat like pupils dilated due to the light of the flame, his tongue occasionally flickering like one.

Maria shifted her gaze to him and then approached the tired creature when she thought it was safe to do so. His hat was pulled down, but she could still make out the two pits of fire glowing underneath it. Once there she almost regretted the decision knowing the two fire pits would soon be on her. Instantly sensing the presence of a foreign species Jake's eyes snapped fully open and he turned to look at her with pure fury. If looks could kill, Maria would have seen her parents again.

"What the hell do you want?! Don't ya know what time it is?!"

"I am sorry Mr Rattlesnake Jake." Maria said twisting Priscilla's braid, "I just wanted to-"

"Mister?" he scoffed, "I ain't your daddy, human. Don't talk to me as such."

"Then what can I call you?"

"Consarnit! Don't ya see? I don' wanna be called anything! Especially by a pathetic, whining human brat!"

Maria couldn't help but feel hurt, but she was no more hurt than she was intrigued. A snake with a gun for a rattle. One who clearly didn't care whether he went above or below when he departed the earth. He stared at her as though she were an enemy , an enemy he should be killing, not talking to. She watched as he slithered further under the porch, trying to hide his scales and steely stare from her. This just fascinated her more. Maria had grown up with snakes, she knew how to handle them; her father used to catch Rattlesnakes and venomous vipers and king snakes down in Mexico. She had helped him to lift the lids of baskets to put them in, and then he would teach her how to milk a snake of it's poison. The result ended in about 20 or so pet snakes and lizards. She remembered the first time she had hugged a snake. It was a baby python, gold and beautiful. She had worn her around her neck like a warm scarf.

The feeling of rough scales and a tickling tongue never bothered Maria, for she had lived with a Zookeeper father and a Rescue Aid mother for years. They had once caught a corn snake with multiple wounds in it's side and her mother had shown her how to tend to them. She looked at Jake now, with more scars on him than any snake she had ever seen. The gauze of bullets twisted around him like another miniature snake, making Maria shiver of how uncomfortable a belt of steel objects would be over deep scars. As she moved closer, she heard Jake moan in his sleep, but paid no attention. Instead she went to reach out and touch his copper coils.

Enormous Mistake.

Jake's eyes snapped open and he lunged at her. Maria leapt backwards as his fangs missed her arm by inches. His gun was rattling like a flailing centipede. "If you EVER Think you can touch me with those disgusting skinned deformed paws of yers, I'll sink my fangs inta yer stomach an' never let go. You tryin' to enrage me? It's workin' mighty well. Now if you EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS AN' I SWEAR TO GOD I'll Make sure you die a long and painful death! Now GET OUT!"

Maria sighed, realising she had invaded his privacy-what she had been doing to his kind her entire childhood. Maybe it had been silly, now she thought of it: to capture an animal out of it's home. It was one thing to keep a pet rattler, but stripping it of it's venom; it's defences-was just downright cruel. Maybe he resented her for it. Maybe the reason she was hated, unwelcomed here, was her own fault. She was a monster.

"Alright," she said, "I will go." Before she left, she turned to him and whispered. "Gran serpiente de cascabel del desierto. Lo siento mucho por lo que he hecho."

************************************************************************************************When morning broke, Maria felt healthy again. No longer was she still with pain, but instead contented as she rolled over avoiding the rays of sun spilling over her blankets, that she no longer had a scorpion sting-at least not one that hurt. The mark remained on her ankle, angry as Jake had been the other night. She sighed. The rattlesnake. She lowered her head in disgust at the disturbance she had caused him, though she still felt miserable that he wasn't as kind to her as the rest of the Dirtonians had been. Sheriff Rango had been so sweet and kind, constantly asking if was alright and Beans had supplied her with food and water. She hadn't eaten for days and even though it was just some beans, green vegetables and a raw piece of meat "donated" from someone, (a thought which disturbed Miss Beans very much) it was still food and she hadn't left a trace of it.

What puzzled her was how a town so far out into the middle of the mojave had so much water to spare. She could have sworn she had heard splashing the previous day whilst she was still in her comatose state but assumed it was all just part of her fever dream. The other piece of trivia she couldn't work around was her ability to understand the animals and for that matter, speak English so fluently. The only time she had ever heard English being spoken was when two American travelers went strolling through the streets of her village, their rucksacks full of water and small biscuits. They had been very nice, playing with her and her friends using a jump rope. They had funny accents, especially when speaking in awkward Spanish. Maria recalled her best friend's older sister calling it Americanish.

How these creatures had mastered it or how she had unlocked it, she would never fully understand.

She rose from her make-shift bed, brushing down her dress and picking bits of hay out of her hair. She got to her feet, surprised they worked and went to greet the early morning sun. Animals were already going about their daily business, with anteaters selling weirdly shaped colourful bottles and ostrich men walking in the oddest manner into the gun shop. Everyone in the town acted a lot like the people she had heard of in the stories of the old West her mother used to tell her, the ones in the old American movies. One was called Billy the Kid, which she had enjoyed very much, and this entire neighbourhood looked as if she had stepped right into that world, of cowboys and lassos and cattle and horses-except minus all of those things.

She saw Miss Beans outside the food market unloading a cart of seed, grain, greens and spices. The iguana noticed her back and turned to wave, her braids swinging in the light. Maria found to her delight her arm had regained it's strength to move for a single friendly gesture. Soon others began to notice that the human had awoken and stared at her, half in awe and half in apprehension. She didn't blame them-the feeling was mutual. How often did you awake to see a town full of animals who she could speak to and gain a life supply of water from. Most of the eyes belonged to Dirt's children, the racoon boy and his rodent companions squinting at her, spitting as they did so, something she did not enjoy and showed them to by sticking out her long pink tongue making them laugh. They were only kids she reminded herself, just as immature as any human child would be. What really amazed her was the young cactus mouse Priscilla. She hadn't taken her golden eyes off of her ever since she had collapsed outside the town. She was a small little thing, with black fur and braids, as well as a white and crimson dress with a sombrero. She always seemed to be staring blankly and morbidly not reacting to the world around her even though Maria could tell exactly what she was thinking and how much she really knew. The previous night Priscilla had asked her: "What's life like in the human territory?"

"It's not really much different than here," Maria had replied, "there is just more-laws."

"We gots laws too! Our Sherrif Rango is the greatest patroller around. He don't stand for no trouble. If some no-gooders end up here, they get their behinds whooped by him."

"He sounds a fine man."

As Priscilla finished her braid she asked. "Do humans like the water?"

"Of course we do. I do. I can swim a little. You need water to survive, everyone does."

Priscilla nodded in agreement before tying the braid up with a piece of string. "All done." she declared.

Maria was just returning from her reminiscing when suddenly the greatest patroller himself appeared at her side. " Mornin' Miss Maria!"

"Good morning Mr Rango," said Maria nodding in greeting.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Like a log. Thank you."

"That's mighty swell. I got cramps all the way up my back and neck," he said pointing to the affected areas, "guess that's what happens when ya wake up on the floor after fallin' out ya hammock in the middle of the night."

"Oh dear,-Hey, I could fix it for you."

"Ya think?"

"Yes, my father used to get cramps and pains from his work, so sometimes I would make sure he wasn't hurting-" she said letting the English phrasing roll off her tongue. "I think I could try to put a muscle back in."

"Oh there's really no need to do that," said Rango laughing nervously. As much as he hated to admit it, he was secretly afraid of a human touching him, in case she broke him in two like a toothpick.

"It's fine. Relax your shoulders."

Rango had no choice but to do as he was told, "So how's this work, I just stand here an' then maybe-OWWWOOOGAAAGGHH!"

She popped the muscle in his pencil neck back in place as he winced in pain and then relief.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah actually thanks! Hey listen I came to talk to ya about ya maybe stayin' in Dirt for a while, jus' until ye find yer own place to stay. With the. Humans." He shuddered at the word, "we will be able to provide you with enough supplies 'n essentials on one condition. Three actually," he counted off three webbed fingers, "Number one: No steppin' on folks. Number two: No causin' trouble, we don't want no thievery, murder or shenanigans of any kind. And Number three. Under NO circumstances do you bring any other human into the town. If ya do you'll be sent on your way quicker than a roadrunner at feedin' time."

Maria giggled. "Who am I going to tell? I have no one, remember?"

Rango shook his head, "Ain't true! Ya got us!"

"That's sweet. But it's okay, I know nobody really likes me around here."

"What?! Sure they do! Where'd ya get a crazy idea like that from?"

Maria paused not wishing to discuss last night with the sheriff. "I just-have a hunch."

"Well maybe I should pop that hunch back inta place for ya, cause it's tellin lies. You're welcome in this town, long as ya follow the rules we got in place."

Maria sighed. "Look at me. I'm too big, too clunky. And my kind is responsible for the extinction of many living species. You are telling me that these people welcome me with open arms?"

"Uh well-Aww shoot Miss Maria! Don't be talkin' crazy you're an adorable little missy with a good head n her shoulders an' a brain between her ears. Besides Priscilla likes ya! Hasn't stopped watchin ya since she did yer locks."

Maria smiled feeling the braid. "Thank you Rango. Hopefully I will be walking again soon."

Rango mimicked a human walking and they both giggled; but were stopped short by the sound of gunfire and manic laughter. The townsfolk screamed and ran for cover in any nearby building. Rango's eyes suddenly became more serious as he pulled down jis hat and prepared his pistol. That sound could only belong to one reptile.

"Bill,"

Huh?"

"It's Bad Bill. He's a notorious outlaw aroun' these parts. Miss Maria you stay inside, he's dangerous ya hear?"

Maria watched as the largest looking lizard she had ever seen pulled up on a small pony near the town, behind him were rodents and wild razorbacks all riding on roadrunners. They were firing bullets left right and centre, bouncing them off barrels, and pipes and wooden planks, leaving large holes.

"Maria Stay there!" said Rango, "I'm gon' go get my posse!"

He took off making for the Saloon who already had men coming out with shotguns and many women with crossbows over their shoulders.

It was a terrifying sight; a blizzard of bodies pushing past to get shelter, the sounds of fright. Maria snuck a peek at what she was up against. They were wearing sloppy, slovenly clothing, and she could smell the alcohol from where she sat. They had nasty looking smirks on their faces, looking ready to harm anyone, bully the weak into submission. These bastards had come to terrorise these people; just like those thugs had done to her parents.

Anger suddenly taking over, Maria got to her feet, ignoring the gasps behind her, some of them cheers. She heard Rango shout, "Maria Don't-!" but it was too late. They had noticed her.

"Well, Well Well. What 'av we got 'ere?"

 **That's Chapter 6 finished- along with my exams! Woo hoo! *pops party popper* Anyway yeah, I had some trouble writing this chapter, mostly because I wanted you to see things more from Maria's point of view, but don't worry, other characters POV will come soon. :) I haven't written her too blandly have I? I want an interesting heroine. Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews, I hope I captured the personalities well because I hate it when I mess up.**

 **Oh, and for all those Spanish people/speakers out there-your language is lovely, European or Latin. If you aren't fluent and you are from a different country altogether, the line Maria says or is suppose to say is "Great desert rattlesnake. I am sorry for what I have done/all that I've done," but the translation was a bit shifty. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and please review rate and follow. Unless you hated in which case *loads gun* Get yer slimy webbed phalanges off my story! I crave your feedback. And your attention. Just kidding! :)**


	7. Bad Bill's Brawl

Alright I own nothing bladdy bla bla bla. Let's go! :)

Bill stood, half glaring, half grinning at Maria, his nose wrinkled as if he had smelled something horrible. His stench was far worse, the putrid aftermath of fermented alcohol and tobacco resin. His jaw opened and Maria saw tons of yellowing teeth meeting her direction. Apart from his grotesque appearance, the one thing that made him look decent was a black bowler hat perched like a sparrow on his skull. Maria recognised him as a gila monster-a poisonous lizard. Her father had picked one up before; it had squirted bright mossy excrement all up his arm as well as pus from it's venom. If this Gila was as dangerous as the rest of them, she was going to guarantee that her legs were not going to quit on her.

"Looks like a human, boss," came a German accent from one of the rabbits. "He's a big one!" remarked a razorback.

"You bloody idiots!" snapped Bill, "it's female. Look at the chest!"

Maria felt herself flush with rage and embarrassment. She had a the beginning of a chest, yes, but what pubescent child didn't?

"We're goin' to be gettin' a new set of tables an' chairs tonight boys-from all the bones in her neck. Oo's wiv me?"

At this, Maria ran straight around the corner tripping over barrels of cactus juice in the process, looking like a giant amongest the wooden structures and planks.

"What are you standin' there gawping for?"

"She's really big boss!"

"Ja, really big!"

"Do I look like I could give two shits?! Get after her!"

The gang ran like the wind around the corners of the houses Maria was trying hopelessly to duck under, shooting at her. Her size wasn't exactly helping her to blend in or find a secure hiding place. She just kept going, telling herself she was not going to let Bill's clammy fingers grab hold of her ankles.

She heard the sounds of their revolvers and tried to crawl away, feeling a sharp pain embed itself in her calf as though a knife had been plunged imto it. . She crouched down into a ball and put her hands firmly behind her head, as though a gigantic hawk was going to swoop down from the sky and carry her off. Her cramps were beginning to return to her body, as she heard the sharp voice of Bill and his cronies turning the corner.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Maria felt the horrible sensation of Bill's scaly arms lifting up her own, his thug's hands covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Bill approached her, carrying a large hunting knife. She tried to scream but she was gagged by a large rag that two of them had crammed into her mouth.

"Allo darlin'. You ready to meet your maker?"

Maria's eyes showed fury. She stared at this ugly face, the bottle green hide, the beady eyes. If this was her death this time, shevwasn't going to accept it. Not the same fate her parent's suffered; at the hands of violent thugs who watched your brutal end.

"Any las' words love?"

Maria just managed to struggle to allow the gag to slip slightly and spat in his face. " _Bastardo aqueroso! Voy a venger a mi madre y padre incluso si la muerte me lleve!"_

Bill's knife pressed against her neck, "Don't' speak your weird language love. But if I'm feeling lucky enough I'll let you live an' let ya polish my boots later." Maria's glare bore into him. "An' if I'm feelin' really generous I'll give ya a job. How 'bout the-Soiled Dove?"

The rest of Bill's gang gasped and burst out laughing. Maria struggled not knowing what the hell a _paloma sucia_ was, but she guessed it was something vile. As she struggled, she heard a gun shot, loud and clear like a clap of thunder.

Rango stood, his sherrif badge polished, his eyes hidden under a ten gallon hat and his pistol pointed upwards.

"Put her down Bill."

"Oh well. Look who it is. Sheriff Rango, the town idiot."

"Ja Sheriff Rango!"

"I didn't know there was a fancy dress party goin' on today," said Bill mockingly. "I would've worn my tutu." The other gang members laughed, but Rango just stood his ground . Maria looked on in wonder at how such a tiny chameleon could stand up to one of the largest desert reptiles.

"I'm gon' give you fellars one last chance to reconsider."

"Save yer breath mate, uf you think I'm runnin from a pathetic little fool like you, you are seriously mistaken."

"I'm not expectin' ya to run," said Rango with a slight smirk, "I'm expectin' ya to let her go. Then ya'll can come after me." Bad Bill considered this for a moment, then gave the most sickening grin. "Deal." He montioned for his cronies to release Maria and she fell the gag falling away leaving her gasping for breath.

"Alright then." said Bill.

"Allll-righty then," added Rango, outstretching his arm, "Wait-What's that?!" Bad Bill turned only for a second, before Rango's pink tongue shot out and stuck to Bill's eye. The Sherrif bolted away as fast as as his legs would carry him.

"Hey! Gah! Get 'm!"

They left Maria who struggled out of the last of her ropes and crawled slowly around the other corner and grabbed the first object she saw to defend herself-a frying pan. Out of guns, knives, and discarded planks of wood with nails poking out of them, she had chosen a cooking utensil.

She peered around the corner of the gun shop, pan in hand, to see Rango jabbing a webbed finger at Bill who had him lifted up by the throat whilst the others poked at him with sticks.

"Now you listen here! I'ma give you folks ten seconds. If ya do ya might escape with a fine, but if ya don't, yer bein' thrown in jail for attempted kidnap an' murder."

"Is that so, why don' you call on your little human friend for help-if she's such an ally?"

"Maybe I will-" he opened his mouth wide-"HEELLLP. MISS MARIIIA!" It came out so strangled and pathetic, that Maria coukdn't help putting a palm to her forehead. She leaned to the side and ended up knocking over other planks of wood and pans. The sound of clanking metal echoed withen the earshot of one of the Kanichen. " _Mierda_!" she cursed, as she heard him run over, giggling gleefully.

"Hey Boss, boss I've found her-I found her, I found her, I-"

There was a loud clash of something hard hitting something soft. Tin meeting fur. The rabbit went flying, landing with a thud on the dusty ground. Maria remained where she sat, checking her frying pan for blood, in shock at how fast her reflexes were. Still in his chokehold Rango laughed nervously as Bill glared and tightened his grip, squeezing the chameleon's neck. "Ma-ri-aah!" he gasped out in small syllables.

"If she's such a special little thing to you, where's she hidin' eh?"

"Right here."

Bad Bill turned in anger to see Maria standing like a giantess over the small gun shop, a frying pan in her hand, looking like it belonged in a toy shop compared to her hands. She raised it above her head, a determined look on her face and in her eyes.

"You gonna hit me girly?"

"Maybe. Unless you put my friend down."

Bill dropped the chameleon to the ground in an instant but never onve shifted his gaze from her, instead he took his gun from his belt and loaded it, pointing it straight at her. Surprisingly she remained unafraid and began to walk towards him. His facial expression changed from pride to sudden fear as every step she took made the ground underneath him shudder. This was only a baby human?

Maria never stopped moving, even though she was amazed herself that she had found the courage to do so.

The gila monster dropped his gun as the other monster towered over him. His yellow eyes now showed downright terror as she raised the frying pan ready to swing. The gila monster held up his arms but it was too late.

" _Disfruete de su vuelo,_ " she muttered before swinging her weapon and hitting the reptile at full force, sending him soaring. The other gang members watched in horror and in awe as their leader disappeared from sight. The sound of his screams sent them flailing towards their roadrunners and riding away.

"Yeah!" Rango shouted after them, "And don't you come back! Cause if you do, I will blow that ugly right off your face!"

He quickly snapped out of his gloating when he saw Maria bent on one knee, clutching her leg.

"Miss Maria! Are you alright?"

Maria lifted her head slightly. She was about to say something when she caught sight of her hand. It was tinged scarlet. When she looked down, she realised she had been hit with a stray piece of bullet. Her face read panic, and her heart was beating like a drum.

Rango gasped. "Doc's office-now!" he said, motioning for her to take his webbed hand. She gladly took it, a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness overtaking her, as she dragged herself over to the other side of the street, leaving her red ribbons behind.


	8. Soiled Dove

**Yeah I wasn't much into writing that last chapter, but I will be with this one! I promise. Word of warning though, this is where it starts to get a little darker-well-a lot darker. To those who are uncomfortable when dealing with themes such as prostitution and trafficking, then this isn't for you. May as well skip this. If you are comfortable-what the hell is wrong with you!? xD**

 **First of all, a quick bit of history: The Soiled Doves were the ladies of brothels in the days of the Wild West, and I think some red light districts today still use the term. I don't know what the name means but I'm guessing it refers to the fact these women had lost their innocence and had become women who serviced many men (hence a soiled dove) the old west brothels were first set up because there weren't many women in the town. There was some who had luckily managed to get an education and find work but there were others that didn't.**

 **And considering there is a sign in Dirt in the movie that has Soiled Dove written on it, it's fair to say that a traditional western town of Dirt would have a whorehouse. Well played filmmakers, well played you dirty minded people.**

 **So yes, like I say this chapter deals with some heavy themes. But as a (sort of) mature person I can hopefully write it well and expose the harsh realities of these places. It's NOT Explicit I Promise! I would never do that to you guys. Believe me I wouldn't do that to myself either. So warning aside, it's not as Bad as you think and I'm probably overeacting Anyway on with the story.**

 **"** There now Maria, that should do it," said Doc, biting the thread with his teeth. Maria checked her calf, bandaged and patched, another scar to go along with those other desert wounds. Anymore bandages and cream plastered on her and she was going to be a statue.

"That's the last of the stitches," Doc said throwing his gloves in the trash. "Ya sure put up a fight Maria, yer wound was mighty big. But that water should cleanse it-stop any infection.

"Thank you doctor," she said, "I really don't know what I'd do without the best medical help around."

"I wouldn't say I'm the best," smiled Doc, "but I am the only."

It hadn't been easy trying to fit Maria into Doc's office, but despite their expectations, she was actually small enough to crawl in. She sat in the middle of the wooden floor her head not even touching the ceiling. Rango guessed her size was partly what made him mistake her for a very young child.

"You were extrodenarily brave out there Miss Maria," said Rango, "I though I was suppose to be sheriff around here, I might just make you a Vice Deputy."

Maria giggled. "I wasn't really, I was terrified. I have seen big gila monsters before, but he was huge and ugly. I just wanted to run away."

"But ya didn't. And that's why yer brave. Now you take a break ya hear me? No more runnin' 'roun', no more jumpin' skippin', frolickin' or swimmin'."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, ya didn't know we had a swimmin' hole?"

Maria shook her head, "I love to swim though, I always used to go swimming back home. I've never swam in a desert before, I'd love to try it. "

"Not until your stitches heal you can't," said Doc, "the slightest drop of water and they'll fall apart like a praying mantis' sex life."

Maria was not sure what that meant, but she didn't want to know either. Rango also looked a little awkward. "I'm guessing ya don't need an explanation for that Miss Maria?"

Maria giggled. "I don't really wish to know actually, but I have a vague idea."

Doc splashed his face with water, "forgive me Miss Maria I'm a lil bit choice in my psuedo-metaphorical sayin's!"

"That's fine. My father used to say that he was as nervous as a fly meeting a spider when he met my mother."

Doc and Rango stared for a moment and then they burst out laughing. Maria joined them. "They both loved animals. But when they first met, they were so scared!"

Suddenly, the door opened, the sound of the bell alerting them back to the seriousness of the human's wound. They turned to see that the visitor was Beans, looking frantic and concerned.

"Oh, hey sweetie." Rango tried to distract her from the fact that this "human" was now physically residing in their architecture.

"Where is she?" the iguana said. She stopped dead when she noticed Maria nearly touching the rooof. "Hello Miss Beans," she waved sheepishly, I'm here, and I'm okay."

Rango had to coax her out of her of her catatonic trance.

"What's she doin in here?"

"Ain't it amazin' Beans?" She's a perfect fit!"

"A fit is what I'm gonna have if Bill comes back." Then turning to Maria she said softly, "how are ya hon?"

"Twelve stitches," said Maria lifting her dress, "It was one of his bullets."

"That son of a-I don't know! He gets me so mad sometimes. Anyway, it's alright, Doc's surgeries usually have about an 88% success rate."

"98," muttered Doc, taking a shot of cactus juice from his stool in the corner.

"Fine, all I'm sayin' is ya don't have to worry bout nothing, that wound should heal in two twigs of a piggie's tail. I saw yer little bust up with Bill by the way, good choice of defence might just try that myself."

"I didn't really plan to use it," Maria admitted, "but I was scared."

"You was scared? Uh-uh. Honey Bad Bill's the one who was scared. Or he should be, the force ya hit 'im with he'll be out of the mojave an' into the Sahara." She checked her pocket watch, the one that used to belong to the late banker Mr Merrimack, her adopted uncle. "I best be headed back to the ranch, it's gettin' to noon. If ya feel better honey ya can come out an' help me sometime."

"That would be great!" said Maria, who was just thrilled that someone in the town liked her.

"What's the Sahara anyway?" asked Rango.

Beans glowered at him, "Read a book," she retorted.

She turned and left, holding the door open for Wounded Bird who limped in, carrying a staff. Little Priscilla followed behind him, holding a tiny pink flower.

"Aah, WB welcome!" greeted Rango. "Wingapo!"

Wounded Bird didn't bother to correct him that the language he had spoken in was Powhatan, and instead approached Doc. "You sent for me?"

"Yes Indeed WB, I called fer ya. I s'pose ya got my message," he groaned as he bent down to pick up his equipment, straining his back as he did so. "Ya needed a bowl right?" Wounded Bird nodded.

"How are her injuries?"

"Bad. But nothin' that can't be helped with a bit of tendin' too."

Wounded Bird limped over to Maria and motioned for her to raise her leg. He inspected her calf, his feathers glossing over the stitches. He took out some of his feathers and removed a small flask of water from around himself , and poured it into the small bowl Doc had given him. He then placed his feathers into the bowl along with what looked like crushed up cactus fruit. He placed s damp cloth Doc had handed him over the infected area, cooling it instantly.

The bird applied the mixture to to the girl's wounds, while Priscilla looked on in amazement.

When he had finished, he turned to Doc, "There is bullet. In there deep. We are going to need to remove it."

"What?!" the three others shouted.

"That sharp piece of metal is still under my skin?!" cried Maria.

"I am afraid so, Miss Maria," said Wounded Bird, "wedged in deep, but it can be removed."

"How so?" asked Rango.

"We need a sharp object to pry it out." said Doc, "let me fetch my shears..."

"Will not work. Too big, we need something thinner and fragile. Possibly a snake fang."

Rango turned the brightest shade of shocked green Maria had ever seen. If she hadn't been so terrified herself, she would have laughed out loud.

"A S-S-Sna-S-Sn-Sna-Snaayyyyy?"

"Snake." Wounded Bird finished, making the lizard wince. "Yes. It is the only way, unless it buries into her skin like a mole does the earth."

As if on cue, they heard the muffled sounds of tunneling from outside.

"God dammit! Eizekel, Jedidiah! I told you boys to to head in the other direction! Why can't ya just do one thing right!"

"Sorry Papi!"

Rango nodded. "Well. There are some moles."

"Will not work. A simple tool cannot remove it."

Rango gad already dashed out to see old blind mole Balthazar and his two sons, their heads poking out from a hole in the ground.

"Hello boys."

Eizekel gasped, tapping his brother and father. "Jed, Papi! It's the Sheriff!"

"The Sheriff?" Balthazar sniffed the air. "Ah, hello Mr Rango, excuse me and ma boys we weren't doing anything illegal, just diggin' is all."

"Well, good to hear yer not up to no good," said Rango, then realiseing how dense he was being he turned back abruptly, "Now jus' you wait a minute! If yer not up to no good, why you tunneling in the middle of the road?!"

"We was on our way to the Soiled Dove," said Balthazar matter of factly, "I figured my boys are old enough now, it's time they had their firs' time."

"First time?"

"I thought if these these two fine young gentlemen were ever gonna get wives some day, they's gonna need some practice when handling a lady, that an they've been so good, I think they deserves a treat."

"Oh, uh about that place-"

"Thank you Sheriff!"

"But-"

"Bye Sheriff!"

"We hot a human kid here, we need your-" Rango sighed as the moles disappeared. He turned to go back into the Doc's office when suddenly he noticed Jake curled up asleep underneath a porch, shielded from the hot afternoon sun. The chameleon almost felt relief as he took off his hat, took a deep breath and marched over. He slipped under the veranda and stepped over the mass of coils as he kept his focus on the black hat pulled over the snake's eyes.

"Uh. Jake?" He waited. The black forked tongue flicked momentarily.

"Jake?"

He, rather foolishly, went to tap the snake, but his fingers stopped as he heard a low voice say. "Don't even think about it brother."

Rango fell backwards as the snake unraveled himself, and his rattle clicked. "How'd ya know it was me?"

Jake chuckled, "I can smell ya from a mile away Sheriff. What is it you want?"

Rango swallowed. "Well, uh. I-I gots a-another favour to ask of ya Jake."

"'Nother one? I'm listenin'."

"Uh well. I kind of need ya in Doc's office. Is all."

Jake raised his head as the two slid out from the porch. "What's he need?"

"Bad Bill came earlier this mornin' and one of our friends got caught in the crossfire tryin' to help."

"Oh really? Was this friend brave or just plain stupid?"

"I wouldn't say stupid-brave, definitely."

"Sounds a little like yerself Sheriff," replied the serpent coldly, but he was slithering in the direction of the surgery, so Rango took it as a good sign.

As the bell went off, all heads turned to see Sheriff Rango had returned-with the Grim Reaper himself.

"No way." breathed Doc, "you actually talked him into it?"

Jake shot an angry look at Rango, before whipping his head round to face Maria. "What's he talkin' about? What is all this?"

"You didn't let me finish, Jake," said Rango, his tough-guy accent faltering, "Maria here's hurt pretty bad and um." He tried to get out the words so hopelessly trapped in his throat as the rattler poised himself in an S-shape and waited impatiently, "We was wonderin' if You would be so kind as to-"

As quick as a flash Rango felt the jab of the gun at his chest, "SPIT IT OUT BOY!" roared the snake.

"Aahhugh-Maria here is hurt an' ut's bad an' there's a bullet an' we need ya to suck out the poison-!" he said in a rush.

The rest waited, anxious to hear what the rattler would say. Rango opened one eye, and saw the look in his brother's full of confusion and offence. He stared them down, glanced at Maria and flicked his tongue tasting the metallic wound. "Forget it."

Jake made his way to the door, but Rango stopped him. "Brother this is important, have ya no heart?"

"I got a heart boy, but it don't beat for her kind."

"She just ran Bad Bill outta town an' that's the thanks ya givin' her?"

"She should be thankin' me for not blowing her apart!"

"Please Jake!"

Jake turned around. "Why do ya care so much sheriff?"

Rango shrugged. He really didn't know himself, "Like ya said Jake, I was a pet. Humans were something I was a part of."

Jake shook his head. "Yer too soft Sheriff, far too much for your own good."

"It'll only take a minute or so," Doc piped up. "It's just the fang we're needin'."

Jake smiled. "Fang? Well now," he slithered around Maria's ankles, "you need old Rattlesnake Jake's help to drag that piece of lead out of yer soul. You want someone to save ya cuz yer too weak to do it yerself?"

"No. That's not it," Maria replied bluntly.

"Then why am I here?"

"We need snake to lift stone out of Girl's leg," Wounded Bird explained.

"So he can preform some sort of spiritual ritual." added Rango.

"How's that arm of yours Chief?" said Jake hoping to heckle the crow.

Wounded Bird showed no reaction and continued to work on the bowl. "Bite this." he told Jake. "Need venom."

Jake rolled his eyes but gladly exposed his fangs to let venom seep into the bowl. "Venom is good for bullet wounds," Wounded Bird explained, "is a powerful Antidote." He applied the liquid under the bandages. "Now Jake," said Doc, "We're going to need ya to go in there and take out the bullet usin' only one of yer fangs.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," huffed the snake.

" An' no venom."

"No promises."

Maria stiffened slightly. "What's the matter? Ya scared now ain't ya?"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't keep holding a gun to my head!" shouted Maria.

Rattlesnake Jake rose slightly, "Guess you don't need my help human."

"Jake-!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FOR HELL'S SAKE!"

Jake hovered a fang over the plastered area and made a small incision just large enough to pry out a bullet. He sunk it deep into her skin, tasting every bit of defeat and loss she hsd gone through. Finally, after much waiting, the wound opened with a gush of blood. Something black appeared from under the bandage, making Maria squirm in pain.

"Alright now, I think I got it," said Doc. He grabbed it out with a pair of tweezers, but only managed to retrieve one half, while Jake dropped to the floor and spat out the other one. Doc picked it up to examine it. "Not even a trace of venom. She's a lucky girl Jake, you done saved her an amputation."

"Next time she won't be so lucky," said Jake, as he left through the door.

"We'll need to do up them stitches Maria, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay."

She felt a small paw tap her, tugging at her dress. Priscilla was looking up at her with large golden eyes, holding up her flower.

"Is that for me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It's beautiful."

"It's a cactus flower, I always give them to my mama when she's sick in bed."

"Thank you."

"Alright Little Sister we better give Miss Maria a chance to relax and have the wound close up a little." As Wounded Bird, Priscilla and Rango made for the door, the sherrif turned to Maria, "if there's anythin' ya need, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

"Rango!" called Beans from her wagon. The Sherrif ran over holding his hat. "Ma'am?"

"I came to tell you-Balthazar an' his boys are out diggin' again, if they're headed for the bank we should go check it out! They could be stealin' water again!"

Rango cringed. "About that-I may have given em a permit to do so."

"A What?!"

"But it's okay Beans, really! They were just on their way to the Soiled Dove."

At this Beans facial expression changed from mildly puzzled, to incredulity. "WHAT?! You let them in there!"

"Sure it ain't harmin' no one.-" he was silenced as Beans picked up some clumped-together herbs from her wagon and started hitting him hard with them. "You idiot! You let them in-UGHH! I thought you said you was gon' shut that place down!"

"It's legal Beans, I looked into it. As long as there's no shady business then really nothin' can be done!"

"You're the Sheriff! You're supposed to keep people in this town safe, including young women. Remember I told ya I'd seen a girl Priscilla's age walk on in there? Well she ain't come out yet!"

"S-Sorry. I suppose I could check it out. Or maybe keep an eye on things"

Beans suddenly brought his head back to look at her from the direction of the brothel. "You go in there for no more than a minute alright? A second more an' I'll cut that tail of yers right off! "

Rango ran off not wishing to correct her that lizard tails grow back within three days. Stopping just outside the infamous soiled dove he hitched up his belt and pants and adjusted his hat to look as though he meant business instead of a client. As he shoved open the door he expected to see a scene of chaos and promiscuity.

Instead it was just a bar, with many women, and men sitting on cushions on the floor, the air filled with incense and cigarette smoke.

All eyes turned to face him, including the barkeep.

"Sheriff!" the squirrel greeted, "I never thought I'd see your face in here! This place is for bachelors only!"

Rango laughed nervously, "My-uh-fiancee, suggested I should-"

"Aah, bored of ya is she?!" a male razorback laughed, "well take a seat!" He laughed again as a young ferret tugged flirtatiously at his arm, "Hey Sheriff come meet Mabel!"

"I'm too busy right now."

"C'mon Sheriff!" said more of them, grabbing jis shoulders, like nymphs trying to drag him into the water. "I'm Sharise."

"That a b-b-biblical name?"

"It's anything you want Sugar!"

"Alright ladies! Leave him alone! So Sheriff are ya gonna pay or what?"

"Oh no, I came in here to say-"

"Hey how 'bout a story Sheriff?" called out one drunken man from a corner of the bar, "Yeah! Come on Sheriff!" the others joined.

Rango knew Beans was going to be suspicious if he stayed a moment longer, but already his cocky acting side was starting to take over.

"Alright-did I ever tell you 'bout the time I killed them Jenkins Brothers?"

* * *

"Try not to strain it too much Maria," said Doc as he allowed her to open the small door and crawl out, "if the stitches stay in, they'll heal in mo time r'member?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Doc."

Maria managed to crawl down the steps without breaking anything-(she was still adjusting to the size of the place) when suddenly she noticed a familiar figure-Bad Bill-back. She froze as he looked in her direction and growled, but to her surprise he turned and walked more briskly as though afraid she'd hit hi, again. She noticed him sneaking through a door round the back of another wooden saloon. Making her way over she saw the sign hanging over it. "Paloma sucia?" she read then remembered. Peering through a window she saw a crowd gathering, including women in revealing outfits around Sheriff Rango of all people who was acting out a huge chronicle for them.

"Bullet bounces off one of em an hits his silver lighter which clicks open an' sets him alight, the flames attack another's clothin' burnin' him up to-"

Maria tried to listen closer when she heard a sharp cough from beside her. A female toad stood on the steps dressed in a white blouse that revealed her clevage and a blue skirt covered in ashes. She was smoking a long cigarette and a large layer of make-up covered her face, cherry lipstick and bright blue shadow.

"Ya lookin' for a job sweetie?" the toad asked almost sniggering as she looked the girl up and down.

Maria shot her a dirty look, "No! I came here because I was-" she made sure Bad Bill still hadn't emerged, "curious," she finished.

"Aren't we all?" she said taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"What's Sheriff Rango doing in there?"

"Tellin' tales, same as always."

Balthazar shoved his two sons through the door, "In ya go boys they're all yours!"

"Hey there!"

"This your firs' time, honey?"

Maria quickly realised what she had stumbled upon. "Are these ladies-"

"Yep." the toad said not even allowing Maria to finish, "whatever ya wanna call em. Name's Melonee I'm the owner."

"I've seen you in there," said Maria pointing to the saloon.

"What? A gurl can't dance an' sing sometimes?" she checked the bar, "I better go, Cedric will be runnin' out of drinks. Don't waste yer time here anyway sweetheart it ain't as fun as the men make it sound."

Maria's thoughts were interuppted by shouts of anger from the other door. Bad Bill had one of the girls by the arm and was arguing with her very loudly.

"You think I'm stupid? Is that what you take me for ya little slut?"

"You-have to pay-"

"I don't have to do nothin' now I'm a payin' customer you do as I say! "

"You're money's no good here!"

"If you talk back once more-" he raised a fist to strike her.

"HEY!"

Bad Bill looked up at Maria who stood over with her own fists clenched. "I thought I made it clear to you this morning I don't want you harassing the people here anymore!"

"Wha? You again? Piss off Girly this is my business!"

Maria felt herself boil. "And now it's mine!" she yelled. Suddenly the locket around her neck began to glow brightly, making her shield her eyes, and blinding Bill before it returned to it's normal colour.

Bill scowled shoving the terrified woman who disappeared back inside. He never broke eye contact but left anyway, probably tired of being flung around and humiliated and furious that a human was telling him to leave on one of his regular visits.

As he rode away, Maria saw Beans watching from across the street. She signalled to Maria that she was coming over and ran to her holding up her dress. "Twice in one day Miss Maria?" she said arms folded, "any more encounters an' we'll need to give ya a badge."

Maria shrugged. "He was hurting her. It reminded me of my uncle when he hurt my mother. What is the place anyway?"

Beans eyes darkened. "Whorehouse," she replied flatly, "I see you met the owner. What'd she say to ya?"

"She just spoke about her job. Not much else," Maria lied.

"Hmph! I'd stay away from this place if I were you, it's not a place for respectable young girls such as yourself-" she stopped talking. Maria almost thought she was witnessing one of the iguanas frozen fits but her eyes were still blinking. "Why that no-good son of a-"

Maria watched as Beans marched straight through the door and pulled Rango who was still basking in the adoration of his fans outby his tail and dragged him out of the place as he protested and pleaded.

"Ahh! Stop Beans-hey that hurts!"

"You're gonna hurt even more once I'm done with you ya lyin slug!"

Maria stiffled a giggle as Rango tipped his hat to her amidst trying to struggle out of Beans grip. She had almost forgotten about the light that had come from the chain around her neck.

 **Wow. What have I done? Just kidding. Oh well, what has been written has been written. Hopefully you are not too creeped out this is my first time writing on a heavy topic such as this. I I would like it if maybe someone left a longer review considering the length of this chapter. Sorry :) Thank you so much readers you have been so patient! :)**


	9. Bonding

**Authors Note: I wanted to do a kind of bonding session between Maria and Beans. Maybe even other characters will come next, Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days just been a bit busy with birthdays and friend dates. Thank you. Also a little Rango x Beans in this Chapter ;)**

"You-rotten-dirty-damn-"

Rango flinced and yelped each time Beans whacked him hard over the head with a broom from the cleaning closet. The trio, Rango, Beans and Maria had returned to the Sheriff's Office just after the incident at the soiled dove which left many drunks had cat called and wolf whistled after them, Melonee and Cedric just rolling their eyes as they cleaned glasses from the rowdy bar regulars.

Maria had waited outside, feeling this was a private matter between the sheriff and his girlfriend and not wanting to impose. Mostly because the fury in Beans' voice scared her a little. She couldn't help but feel that her presence outside the bar had alerted Beans and she had gotten Rango into trouble.

"Beans Wait-!"

"I thought I told ya one minute-you was in there for 20!"

"But I wasn't doin' nothing! I mean anything-I mean you have to believe me!"

"Why should I?" sobbed Beans, turning around and clutching the broom, "How was I s'pose to know you weren't in there gettin' frisky with some floozy sippin' a glass of fruit stuff!"

Rango got to his feet, dusting himself off, "You know I'd never do that Beans," he said putting an arm around her, "You're the only gal for me, you know that."

Beans sniffed. "It's not that. It's jus'-all those women in there, all dolled up an' dressed fancy. It jus' makes me feel awful. I know I'll never be as beautiful as any of those girls."

Rango hugged her, "You ARE beautiful Beans. Those girls got nothin' on you. You think I'd go off with one of them? Did you not see how scared I was when they all started to get my attention?"

Beans giggled through tears, "No."

"I just imagined you was right there givin' them the look," he paused as Beans demonstrated-"Yeah! That one!"

"I'm sorry, for hittin' you earlier. I just can't get over that place!" she said stamping her foot, "It's just not fair! They're bringin' girls not even in their early stages of growin' up an' it hurts me so much to see that happenin' in my town every week or so! It has to be stopped!"

Rango thought for a moment. "Okay Beans, if it means that much to ya, I'll see what I can do."

"Really?!" Beans looked up, "Thank you so much!" she said throwing him into an embrace.

"Sure. No problem," he said trying to breath, then noticing Maria still waiting outside he went to open the door, "Oh! Miss Maria! There ya are Your leg feelin' better?"

"Yes thank you, the doctor just re-sewed my stitches," she said showing her calf. "If it hadn't been for Jake, my whole leg would have swollen up and fallen off. I'm sorry I followed you, I just thought I saw,-" she didn't want to stress the sheriff with talk of Bad Bill, "-suspicious activity." "Yeah. There's always one person, happens all the time. Hope ya didn't see too much stuff in there!" he added jokingly.

"No!" then she added jokingly, "She didn't hit you too much did she?"

Beans straightened up and laughed so joyously, both Maria and Rango had forgotten that a moment ago she had been throwing a broom with such violent force.

"I hope not!" she said, "Say Maria? About my offer, bout helpin' on the ranch how'd ya like to take it up?"

"Me? Sure!" Maria still couldn't quite believe the trust this woman was giving her. "Aren't you scared I might -break something?"

"Nah! You'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"I just hope I don't get hit by anything else. If one of your seeds go flying and hits me in my bullet wound, I may need another visit to Señor Doc."

Beans laughed again. "Don't worry honey, I promise I won't let that happen! You can come now if ya like I was just 'bout to head down there myself."

"Oh, alright."

Beans collected her bag and a shawl then turned to Rango. "Min' the place while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, no need to worry-just go off an do-whatever it is you girls do," he leant on the desk too hard and ended up falling swiftly to the floor as his webbed fingers slipped on some sheets of once organised paper which now fluttered like butterflies in a disordly mess. He stared up giggling in embarrassment.

Beans raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. We'll bring ya back somethin' from our purses." she shot, "Alright Maria, let's get to it."

Beans began loading the cart full of assorted powders and roots and liquids, roping them down and tying a knot to make sure none would escape. The wild boars tied up to the carriage were givin straw by their mistress who petted their heads and rose up onto her seat. "Ya sure you can't squeeze in?" she joked.

"No it's fine," replied Maria, "I can walk."

"It's a long trip," said the iguana unscrewing a large flask. "Drink this."

Seeing the human's apprehension she insisted "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"It's so big."

"Well when your work place in in the middle of the desrt far outta town, ya need all the hydration you can get."

She signalled the reins with a single flick and her pigs began to pull , allowing Maria to walk at a steady pace alongside them."

"So, do you do this every day?" Maria asked.

"Oh no, if I did I'd barely have enough strength to run the Sheriff's office for him. Nah, I only do this when I need somethin' to trade in town."

"What does your town trade in?"

"Seeds, Feed, baked beans, veggies, cactus fruits, water, wine, herbs, nutmeg, stew, salt, sugar, plants -all around those lines. What about you what's your place tradin' in?"

Maria had never really thought about the importance of her town. Dirt/Mud seemed like such a close community, so she supposed her town was equally joined in hand when it came to helping out their families.

"I think...Beans."

"Hm?"

"No No, Beans. The food. You ask me what my village trades in and that is that."

Beans chuckled. "Why do they call you Beans?"

"Why'd they call ya Maria?" the lizard answered, "My Daddy plum-loved them. Baked beans was his favourite meal."

"My father's favourite meal was dipping things in a sauce called Salsa. We make it everywhere where I live, from tomatoes and a hint of other vegetables-but I don't think I would be so content being stuck with it for a name."

Beans laughed. "Salsa? It's a pretty name. If I evee have a girl someday, I may even consider it-So, tell me about your life Maria. What was it like down South?"

Maria thought long and hard. "It is hot. Hotter than here," she said, "the sun never really stops shining and the sky is always blue. The ocean is always the bluest."

"What's an ocean?"

"It's uh-" Maria thought of the best way to explain to the iguana, "a lake. Only it stretches out for miles and there are many animals living there."

"Sounds pretty,."

"It was beautiful. I grew up by the ocean, in a small village, just outside the town of Ensenada. I liked it there. Americans would often come to give us sweet things and to admire the view. I had many friends, even though I was an only child my family connections were slim. I had my mother, father and not much else, but that was the way we liked it, even if our house was little and we weren't very rich.

I remember we had lots of people and lots of animals in the village, like wild dogs, feral cats, chickens-my best friend Sarah had a goat that we used to milk."

"Goat?"

"Uhh-a boar. With horns on it's head instead of tusks near the mouth. I also grew up speaking Spanish so now when I start to speak and converse like you, I almost can't quite believe it."

Beans smile faded a little as she listened. "What happened that night?" she asked softly, "the night before ya found us?"

Maria felt her heart ache inside her chest. "My Uncle had been exiled from our village. He was an notorious criminal, gambling, hiring women, having mob and street gang connections; my father practically threw his own brother out, told him to leave and never come back but-" she paused, letting grief strike her. "He did."

Beans looked up at her, hazel eyes blurred with tears. "Was him wuden't it? That took your folks away from ya?"

Maria nodded. "I was sitting hunched over a chair sketching like I always do-the shoreline of the ocean, the trees of the nearby wood, a cactus in the glow of the sunset, or even a silhouette of a wild animal-when suddenly I heard the door, this loud knocking at first until it got louder and finally everything exploded and the door was pushed down, in pieces of nails. My mother motioned to me to close my sketchbook and hide immediately. It was then I heard my Uncle's vouce and the sound of his partners' black shoes on the wooden floor. I heard metal and my father telling him calmly to leave, but it got more desperate and then-I heard thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Yes, like a loud bang, and my mother screaming. She ran from them, scooped me up as though I were still a child and told me to open the door and run as fast as I could, saying she would be right behind me. We both managed to escape, but then she stopped suddenly and fell.

My Uncle ran towards her and I saw him put his arm around her neck trying to stop her breathing. That was when she screamed to me, "Maria! Keep Going! Don't worry, I will be fine, you must go to find help I will always be beside you! Always!" Then I heard more thunder."

Beans blinked away tears she could no longer fully conceal. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't even know what to say." She desperately racked her brains for something to comfort the girl, but all she could come up with was, "I lost my Daddy too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Fell down a mineshaft. Pretty bad way to go, with all them rocks fallin' on you. Everyone said he was full of drink, but I refuse to believe that even for a second. Sure, he had a gulp of cactus juice once n a while but would never- anyway, it's too hard to remember. All I can say was I was mighty young, a delicate stage in my development, physically and emotionally. But my Daddy would NEVER have been near that mineshaft if Mayor John hadn't built it so close to where he went at night. If God forbid he'd been drunk, he'd have tumbled right down it! He didn't! He wouldn't, he'd been sober for over a month!"

"Beans?"

"Sorry!" the iguana said pushing her braids out of her eyes, "I just got a lil worked up there didn't I?"

"I just wanted to stop you before you froze again."

Beans laughed. "Oh honey, ya didn't have to."

"Of course I did," argued Maria, "otherwise you may have crashed the wagon."

"Well-here we are!" said Beans, stepping out of the wagon, and allowing the boars to stop for a rest. They were only the size of dogs to Maria but to Beans she guessed they were the equivalent of bears.

They had stopped outside a large acre of arid land, with only a few beanstalks poking out of the earth. The leaves of vegetables grew sporadically in different areas, and the ground had been raked in many places. At the far end of the ranch was a small wooden house with brass door knockers and tiny glass windows.

"Is that yours too?" asked Maria, pointing to it.

"Yes. My family owned that house for over 30 years." replied Beans, "My Daddy bought it from Mr Merrimack who used to own Dirt's bank. We bought it for only 6 fills of water. My mama, daddy an' me lived there growin' crops and tendin' to the bison."

"Gosh," said Maria. "So, what should I do?"

"Uh, one second," Beans pulled some tools out of the wagon; rakes, trowels, plyers and knives. "See them weeds over there? They've been eatin' up my garden since day 1-happens every Summer. You could maybe dig em out for me-I'll pay you for it."

Maria examined the tools which sat like cutlery in her hand, "I think these a little too tiny for me," she remarked. She examined the weeds carefully. "I could maybe bring those up by hand!"

"You would do that? Pretty tough job but it'd help me a great deal!" she unloaded what looked like a brown tattered potato sack filled with barly.

"I'm gon' be over there plantin' seeds. You can jus' start when yer ready." "Yes Ma'am."

An hour later and nearly all the stalks had been lifted up from the roots and discarded into a pile. Maria had had to crouch on her hands and knees to dig her nails straight into the hard soil.

Beans watched from a distance as she shoveled hay for the boars into a bright blue wheelbarrow smiling, amazed at how she had ripped them up with ease. She had always heard of the strength of humans but had never seen it demonstrated in such a simple way. She stuck her fork into the ground and dusted her dress before pouring clear water into a glass jug from her wagon full of goodies and approaching her.

Maria wiped her brow but never stopped her work for a moment. When she noticed Beans she got up, dusting off her hands and wiping her brow.

"Needs Water," the iguana remarked holding up the jug, "that's a mighty fine job ya done there Miss Maria."

"I never thought I could ever have the arm strength again after my accidental fall at your doorstep," Maria said.

"Aw, shucks, wuden't your fault. You was dehydrated where else was you gonna spend the night?" said Beans spilling the water over the ground turning it from arid to moist in a second. She then ran to her wagon and pushed the enormous sack of seeds towards Maria. "Think ya could help me plant these?"

"Certainly, what are they?"

Beans smirked. "Me," she answered dryly.

To her surprise Maria cracked up. "I ain't never seen a human laugh before, y'all really go for it don'tcha?"

When they had finished covering up the tiny bean pods with mud and padding down the peat, the two stepped back to admire they're handywork.

"Not bad," declared Beans, "ya'd make a fine rancher."

Maria shrugged, "my mother used to let me help her garden all the time. I used to love planting the roses and watering honeysuckle."

"I don't think we get those kind of things out here," sighed Beans.

"They're very-romantic," added Maria, "pretty too. My father gave them to my mother once, red ones. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen."

"So what? Yer sayin' if a man gives a rose blossom to his darlin' he gets the key to her heart?"

"That's the general idea," said Maria.

Beans huffed, "I don't buy it for a second. It needs a lot more than a lil ole flower to win someone's trust an' affection in a relationship."

"Doesn't Rango give you flowers?" asked Maria, wistfully trying to get the lizard to brighten up.

"The day Sheriff Rango gets me a bouquet of desert roses and a bottle of rose wine, will be the day I wear my hair down. An' trust me, that is somethin' I NEVER do!"

"I think you would look nice with your hair down Miss Beans."

"Hun, have you ever tried combing flies outta your locks. Goddamn impossible!"

They continued laughing the entire way across the desert back to town, the boars usually squealing in involvement. When they began to see the outline of the buildings and the vast stretch of water from the swimming hole they knew Mud was up ahead. The old sign reading "Dirt," could be seen standing weather-beaten from sandstorms and desert winds just a few yards away from where the town began.

Suddenly there was a scream and both girls instantly halted, Beans trying to sooth her wagon pulling assistants who started to kick furiously. "Woah! Steady boys! Easy! What was that?"

Maria squinted, and saw to her horror the town's tower had fallen and landed right on top of something-possibly a citizen.

"Someone's badly hurt! Come on!" cried Maria who broke into a run.

"Hold on, dagnabbit, hold on!"

Maria reached the entrance to the town her knees shaking. A crowd was beginning to gather around the fallen water tower, it's brass ball glinting in the midday sun. A paw was clearly visible from underneath it's round mass. A woman let out a scream and others rushed their children away. For the first time in many months, someone had been killed.


	10. A New Head

**Authors Note: Sorry for the non eventful chapter, I PROMISE this one will be more eventful!"**

Maria rushed up to where the tower had fallen, she could see dirt and grit littered everywhere underneath the large circular copper dome, where a crowd ha begun to gather, all speaking in shocked hushed tones. To her horror, she spotted a small tawny brown paw and half of a leg, buried under a thick layer of sand and dirt. Beans rushed up beside her holding her dress, her braids ruffled, "What the hell happened here?!"

"Somebody done copped it!" Buford informed her.

"Yeah, one minute he was jus' walkin' out b'side the tower 'n then suddenly the whole thing jus' gave way," said Elgin.

"That just don't make no sense!" Beans said shaking her head in disbelief, "how does somethin' that secure jus' fall over like that?"

"A bolt's come loose or somethin!" observed Turley, swinging round to the others, causing Elgin to duck out of the way.

"Woah, watch where ya swing that thing!" the bobcat shouted, pointing a claw at the bird's iris arrow.

"It ain't my fault I was born with conjunctivitis!"

"Hush up allaya!" screeched Beans, "can't ya'll see we got a body lyin' in the middle of the road-" there was a peculiar sound as the lizard froze in place. From a spot in the audience, Angelique gave a light snobbish snigger, holding her cigarette higher.

"Does she know she is doing that?" Maria asked no one in particular.

"It's a defense mechanism," Willy explained.

"Survival Instinct," added Elgin.

"Make way Make way, Doctor comin' through!"

Doc entered the area closely followed closely by Sheriff Rango with Ambrose, Wounded Bird and Spoons. The rabbit snapped on a pair of white sterile gloves and putting a stethoscope round his neck, plugging the earphones into his giant lobes.

"What happened here?" Rango said turning to the townspeople.

"Some guy jus' got crushed by that thing!" a beaver said.

"Really? How'd it happen?"

At that point Beans awoke from her frozen stare, continuing to shout as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

-"poor guy's been crushed to death! Oh good, sheriff's here. Mr Rango, could you please tell these folks to stay back?"

"Alright everybody, ya heard the lady, this is a crime scene don't anybody get hysterical-OH DEAR GOD!" He stopped his spurs in mid air as his eyes fell on the navy sleeved paw half buried underneath all the sand.

"Did uhh...anybody see who this guy? Was? W-What he was doin' in his final moments?"

"Lightin' up," Buford said.

"How? I jus' seen a dead body, it ain't the time for rainbows an' sunshine!"

"No, Lightin' up. Outside my saloon! His lighter slipped outta his paw an' burnt off that there wood, causin' the whole thing to collapse, Sheriff."

"I see. Didn't he try to move?"

"Didn't look like it, poor guy probably didn't have time to."

"Can we say a few words?" suggested Waffles.

"That's a mighty fine idea. Hats off everyone! In respect of this fallen gentleman."

Everyone took off their hats and bonnets, Priscilla folding her hands as though she were praying and Waffles quickly scanned everyone to copy them.

"Dearly beloved," Rango began, "we are here to honour this man who we never really got to see more of, but ya would've made a mighty fine citizen and friend," he coughed, "you may now kiss the Angel, Amen!"

"Amen!" the others chorused.

"Decanse en paz," finished Maria.

"Wha-What was that?" Sgt Turley asked.

"Somethin' about a dance?" Waffles suggested.

"No, No, it's what we say in my country when somebody dies." Maria explained. "Come to think of it where I'm from everyone's obsessed with death."

"Shouldn't we bury him?" said Beans.

"I doubt he's in need of an official burial," chortled Mr Black, "he's half buried under that there pile a' sand! Looks like ma work's been done for me!"

Suddenly there was a loud groan, a weak but clear one that made the town freeze, literally in Beans' case.

"What was that?" Waffles said backing away.

"Wuden't me," said Buford hastily.

The groan sounded again and to everyone's amazement it came from underneath the pile of sand. People screamed in sheer surpriss as the tawny paw began to move, wiggling his furry fingers.

"Wait a second! He's still alive!" Rango told the crowd of onlookers, "Somebody! Do somethin' quick!"

Doc and Wounded Bird were the quickest to intervene, digging away all the sand, causing a large dirt cloud that made everyone cover their mouths. Once all the grit had been cleared away, the rabbit and the raven lifted the poor man's head. He was a squirrel with tanned fur and dark rims around his eyes. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt and black trousers, as well as a classic bushy tail.

He had a pocket watch hanging from his jacket and a pair of glasses as well as many assorted ballpoint pens and pencils.

He sat up groaning and rubbing his head looking around to see his surroundings. "Wha-?"

"Sir," said Rango, are ya alright? Ya took a mighty big fall under that there sphere, in fact yer lucky ta be alive. That's ten tonnes of copper that is. What was you doin' standin' underneath that thing?"

"I-I, w-was jus' lightin' a cigarette. Then that thing came outta nowhere an' I got in the way." he spoke very quickly and nervously.

"Do ya need any help?" said Beans, concern lacing her voice.

"Oh no no no no, I'll be-I'll be fine. Jus' gotta. Stretch ma legs a bit-" he stood up but immediately his legs buckled and he fell backwards again banging his head on the hard surface. "Ow." he whimpered.

"We're gon' need you to rest," said Rango, he nodded at Doc and Wounded Bird and they put both of his limbs around each of their shoulders and carried him away into the office.

"Balthazar an his boys should clear this up," said Rango checking the grit, "they love any kind of terrain."

"What are we gonna do about him?" asked Beans, as the crowd started to dissipate, "We can't just assume he's going to be fit enough for an explanation, he might even have amnesia!"

"Well, mem'ry loss 'r not he's gonna need lotsa carin' for. He turned to Waffles and Spoons who had made a desperate attempt to sneak away, "You two! Go give our guest some company!"

"Aw, but Mr Rango we was gon' go swimmin'!"

"Yeah, we needa cool off!"

"Ya'll can do that later right now there's a sick man in there."

Waffles and Spoons reluctantly entered the surgery to entertain their wounded guest.

"He's not from round here." Beans said at last.

"How'd ya know?"

"His clothes. They look like they was fresher than tomorrow mornin'. Probably comes from some urban area or larger settlement. We're not the only ones out here ya know as nice as that would be."

"Yer clothes don't make ya a man!" Rango declared, "yer deeds do."

"Drop the act, "Sherrif," ya know it don't work on me!" Beans said playfully smirking and flicking the chameleon's hat.

"Aw, I thought you liked tough guys Beans!" he laughed in his old accent readjusting his hat, "You're a tough gal!"

Maria giggled and the two noticed her. "Oh, Miss Maria! I heard you an this lovely lady went down to her family's ranch, how was it?"

"Hot," Maria shrugged, "but we battled through it, and watered everything."

"Don't let this one fool ya," said Beans, "she hardly says a word here in Mud but the minute she steps outta the perimeter, she's as much of a chatterbox as you are."

"Oh really?"

"I didn't mean to talk so much!" admitted Maria, still smiling, "I just-let this new language take me over. I suppose I got carried away yes?"

"Nah, your interestin. I jus' talked' bout my life on a patch of land, you grew up near an ocean!"

"An ocean?" said Rango, "I seen it too! Years an' years ago!"

"We gotta go sometime!" Beans cried delightedly.

"Well it's a mighty long way from here!"

"Oh hush up! I can use reigns on a wagon can't I?"

"I'm sorry to have been such a burden to you since I came here," said Maria, "I shouldn't have gotten myself hurt twice, it was a silly mistake and I promise it won't happen again!"

"You ain't been a burden Miss Maria," said Beans, "you done run out Bad Bill didn't ya-twice in one day!"

"Twice?"

"Yeah honey, didn't she tell ya? She told him to leave alone some gal at the soiled dove."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna need to have a good long talk with the owner about that," said the sherriff tilting his hat, "Welp. See you fine ladies later!"

Beans turned to Maria, "We should probably get inside, see how the fella's doing."

"Right," the human girl nodded and she crouched down to crawl back into the surgery-again.

Doc stood at a sink, washing what looked like blood off his paws and put away some plaster of paris he had been using to make a cast. He rolled up his sleeves and used shears to strip away some white fabric.

Many others were crowded around the squirrel's bed, he himself holding a cold cloth to his forehead.

"Alright, let's apply the bandages," said Doc, starting to unwrap the fabric folds. The rabbit used his buck teeth to tear off the extra threads and very carefully, trying not to touch the wound, wrapped them around the squirrel's head.

"I may have lost my footing out there!" the squirrel tried to laugh, wincing through the pain.

A rat woman proceeded forward with a plate of cake. "This is to build up er strength. It's from the local parish church."

"Oh uh thank you!"

"May God be with you," another piped up.

Priscilla pushed her way through the crowd, surprising the squirrel who just stared back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine now, little missy."

"We thought you was dead!"

Doc cleared his throat to try and tell her this wasn't the best time to share her interests. The squirrel shifted to allow the surgeon to put his arm in a sling. "Keep yer legs steady, we're gonna need to apply the cast now," he told him making his way to the bowl of rock.

"Cast? You mean to say my leg is broken?"

"That's what it looks like-unless ya wanna have our gunslinger come in an' double check."

The squirrel shook his fluffy skull frightfully, "N-N-No, t-thanks!"

When Beans entered she began screeching commands for people to "Git out tha way!" and "Big girl comin' through!" as Maria poked her head into the building.

The sickly fellow almost fainted as he saw her, "A h-human?! Out here?"

"Don't worry, I mean no harm," Maria reassured him, "I just arrived here yesterday I was dehydrated. I don't even have the strength to step on anybody."

"Oh-well. That's Good," said the squirrel chuckling nervously, "ya see I kind of come out here to try an' escape humans-No Offence!" he said quickly to Maria.

"None taken!" she smiled back, "that's why I'm out here too."

Rango entered the surgery, Beans at his side. "Alright folks, ya got to give this fella some breathin' space! So-What's yer name sir?"

"It's Merrimack. Joseph Merrimack." the squirrel replied sitting up.

"Merrimack?!" said Beans stepping forward, "you wouldn't happen to have heard of a Johan Merrimack would ya?"

"I sure do. I'm his brother, well was. I heard 'bout his death here jus' a week ago, I been traveling since then. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to whoever it is who runs the Bank around here now."

"Well, we got workers." Rango said, "we ain't got no head chief."

"Well, who manages the treasuries?"

"Angelique's in charge of the water and gold reserves," said Beans, "she's also in charge of winnin' over any guy she wants the little tramp," she added muttering.

"Now now, Beans, now ain't the time for any of yer womanly bickering," Rango said stepping forward, "So ya say yer the brother of our former banker Johannes Merrimack lll? Sorry for your loss."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I was kind of hopin' the bank didn't have anowner yet. I traveled out here to apply for the job."

"Well that's a might great piece of news!" cried Rango delightedly, "we been needed a new head banker out here an' you seem quite the intelligent gent for the job!"

"Oh that's swell. I knew my brother would be happy to see me take over his line of work. We done knew that old mayor of yours was up to no good."

"Oh don't you worry, Good Sir. We took care of him!" the chameleon smirked.

"We?"

Rango's smirk faded as quickly as it had appeared. Rattlesnake Jake had slithered through the doorway, causing many citizens to clear a path. The gunslinger nodded towards the rabbit who was hastily washing his paws. "Doctor."

"Jake."

Then he turned to the patient, who looked exactly how one would be expected to look after seeing both a fully grown human cub and a diamondback rattler in one day.

"You was what caused that noise earlier. I heard that tower fall," his black forked tongue flicked dangerously, "Yeah, you was lucky son,I thought you was dead-and I do have quite the appetite for dead things."

Joseph's whiskers twitched and he looked completely ashen. "Er well-er, I-I"

"Don't pay any attention to 'im Mr M. Thisol' gunslinger of ours likes to scare away anybody who walks through this here town's gates!" said Rango, trying to act as confident as possible, but ignoring his reptile blood running colder than usual.

"If I remember correctly, Sheriff," hissed the rattlesnake, "I thought that it was ma job to scare folks away."

"Oh-um. Well. Yes! It is! But not these guests-" he stopped short as he felt Jake's gun jab at his chest.

"Ya know Sheriff, our bargain was that I protect these good people. Yet you been lettin' outsiders in left, right 'n centre. If it hadn't been for me all yer souls would've been flung down that well all you folks are so afraid of."

At this, many of the visitors left the surgery, trying to look like they were just discreetly giving the rattler his space, but unaware that Jake could sense their fear. Rango blinked as the door slammedbehind him. _Damn Snake. How did he know about the well?!_

"But he's different, we can trust him!"

"What makes you so sure son? Some folks can be a lot more deviant then they claim to be." He gestured to Maria who sat inches away, kneeling, her hands perched neatly on her lap. "Can we trust her?"

"I believe so," the sherrif replied bravely, "she ain't done nothin' to harm no one so far."

"So far..." the snake repeated, twisting himself to face the child who stared back, indignant, yet calm. Jake had never seen an animal who wasn't terrified nor intimidated by the sound of a rattle, or a sharp flash of fang.

"This gal don't have the nerves to stand up to somebody like me," the snake said, grinning menacingly. Although he continued to speak to the lizard, his hellfire eyes never left her delicate features, "she's human. An' that means she's a coward. An' as ya know sherrif, I don't take kindly to cowards. She stands up to me, she's standin' up to death."

"Mr Rattlesnake Jake, as I told you before Sir, I don't intend to wish you any harm. You misunderstand."

"I think you're the one who's a misunderstanding lil missy," Jake shot back, rearing up, "you're a big ol beastly animal that never looks where she's goin' an' always has trouble walkin' behind her. Trouble finds me, not you. You're ain't nothin' but a mockery of nature. Look at them limbs. Where's ya fur? Where's yer skin? There's nothin' but flesh on yer bones human. Pathetic."

Maria swallowed her hurt along with her pride before her eyes bore into the flaming corneas of Jake's head. "Am I pathetic Mr Rattlesnake Jake? A moment or so ago you said you don't like cowardice. Yet you say you are death itself? Well, I've stood up to you twice now, and you carved a bullet out of an open wound. If you are death, I have had brushes with you many times. So, if I have faced death, am I a coward?"

The entire room went silent, Joseph pulled the bedsheets up, pausing where his nose met his eyes. Rango's hand stayed firmly on his gun. He and Beans just stood there staring at each other. She had a point, but didn't she realise she was talking back to an outlaw?

Jake twisted his coils again, his eyes burning with fury. He raised himself, terrifyingly high to bring his face so it was level with hers. "That don't make ya brave woman!" he spat, "that makes ya foolish! An I hate fools just as much as I hate cowards. In fact, I downright despise em. That's the problem with you humans, ya think yer as high an mighty as the Lord himself. But ya ain't. Yer jus' a worn out pile of vulture meat fresh'n dead in the desert."

Maria forced herself to keep looking into those hellfire eyes. "If you are death Rattlesnake Jake, answer me this." The serpent's eyes narrowed to show he was listening. "If you truly are death were you the one who stole my family from me? Did you leave me to die in that desert? Did you shoot me with that bullet? Are you the reason I have these stitches. Rattlesnake Jake, if you truly are the Grim Reaper everyone says you are; Why did you remove my bullet? Why did you let me live?"

The room stayed eerily quiet for another few minutes. Rango and Beans held their breath, Doc stopped his activities by the sink, Joseph was now merely reduced to a quivering lump underneath the white blankets.

Jake waited, taking his time with his response. Finally, he clicked his gun, making Maria cower and instantly turn away, which pleased him very much. She feared him, and he loathed her. He intended to keep it that way.

"I let you live Little Desert Flower," the outlaw hissed "because I know you won't last another day out here."

He lowered his rattle, clicking it back into place, before tipping his hat to the two smaller reptiles. "Sheriff. M'Lady."

Beans scoffed and turned her head, as Jake turned to the lump, "Get well soon son," he said coldly before slithering away.

"Is he g-g-g-g-gone?" Joseph whimpered poking his head out from the bed.

"Everythin's fine," Doc reasxured him, "our new human friend's jus' got some guts on her is all."

Maria half beamed, half stared at the floor in embarrassment. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don' be, not many of us can stand up to Jake," Rango said warmly, "but next time, leave it to me okay? I'm the sherrif I'm the law an' my brother respects ghat."

"Respect?!" said Beans incredulously, "did ya hear what he called me?"

"Alright now, everyone out!" said Doc urgently, "let ma patient get a good night's rest, it's gettin' dark out so ya'll best be headed back to yer own places."

"Yeah, Doc's right, we should bail," said Rango, "come on Miss Maria, ya need yer good night's slumber."

Maria crawled out on all fours, turning and giving one last, "Gracias Doc," before following Rango and Beans. She would need all the rest she could get that night. After all, facing death was never easy.

 **Wow, this was a longer chapter than I anticipated it would be. Anyway I'm SOOOO Sorry for not updating quick enough, I just had a lot on. That and I was lacking in inspiration. But I've got plently of great new ideas now! So stop askin me what's going to happen next because you'll find out soon enough, don't worry! :)**

 **In fact I have come up with two new OCs-one is a mysterious stranger, the other is an OC for Jake ;) 3**

 **I hope you like it, I seriously hope you do! Please don't forget to give a detailed review on likes and criticisms. Thank you for being so patient my faithful readers!**


	11. The Masked Stranger

**_Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy chapter! :)_**

 ** _This really..._**

 ** _Really.._**

 ** _REALLY..._**

 ** _Long..._**

 ** _Chapter..._**

 _Maria screamed as she felt herself slip into the chasm below, falling faster, down into the blackness of a great abyss. She could see nothing but twisted shapes, black shadows of dark spiritual beings writhing like worms in damp earth. As she fell, she heard the voice again._

 _"Hurry! Don't look back! You gotta keep going down ya hear?!" Maria tried desperately to cling to any piece of crumbling rock, any stray stalagtites as she dropped endlessly downwards._

 _"Kid, ya gotta head straight down don't look back up don't look back, just keep going!"_

 _She took a deep breath, and then plunged deeper..._

Maria awoke with a start, her head swimming a little. She realised she was lying in her shelter, in her bed of soft hay, her black hair strewn across her face. She raised herself slowly, brushing off her dress, which was now more maroon than red. She went to check to see if it was still nighttime. Thankfully, it wasn't.

The morning sun had appeared and already animals were out wandering the streets, tending to their daily duties. Hopefully she listened carefully amongst the sounds of clanking glass bottles and wind chimes.

No sound of a rattle.

Sighing she stretched and sat absorbing the warm sunlight, when suddenly she heard the strangest sound. It was the sound of splashing, and laughing. Maria's thoughts instantly turned to the ocean, the sensation of being in clear crisp liquid. She hadn't bathed in days and she wanted badly to experience what it felt to be cold again.

From afar she heard Waffles cry out "CANNONBAALLL!" and ten the sound of a tidal wave and many groans of annoyance.

Slowly she crawled over to investigate, keeping her head low as to not startle anyone but managing just to peer over the roof of the old town house. Her eyes met a glorious sight.

It was an oasis, a with a large beach and huge pools of water. Desert palms stood proud as peacocks on the edge of a large mud hole and many animals were out enjoying it. They were all dressed in swimsuits, sunbathing or running in the sand. She saw Priscilla, running in a summer dress with her friends Benjamin, Mordecai and Cletus, stifling a giggle as she saw them dump a bucket of pill bugs onto a half buried sleeping Doc, who stirred in his sleep but did not much else . Waffles was in a stripy bathing suit, building sandcastles along the edge of the water. She saw Elgin retrieve cool drinks from a blue icebox, and Sgt Turley attempting to woo some ladies- with unsavoury results.

Maria peered over the tower of the town house a little more to crane and get a better look, when she was suddenly hit in the face with a stream of cold water. The sensation was cool and refreshing on her skin, soaking it's minerals into her cells. As she wiped it from her eye, she couldn't help but giggle-then she heard it.

A rattle.

Whirling round, she saw the curvy shape of a snake winding under the porch of the General Store, his black hat pulled right over his eyes.

Jake slithered into the dark rotting undercarriage, the sound of rotating metal piercing Maria's ears. Bravely she decided to have a word with the snake-surely he couldn't snap at someone who had been injured twice in two days-although, the last time she had tried to use her words, it had nearly cost her her life. Maria bent down and let one eye through the damp rotting wood-damp from the humidity of the lake she presumed-casting her eyes to the shadow of Jake, who's eyes were shut tightly, his hat shielding him from any stray rays of sunlight.

"Excuse me, Jake."

The snake's fiery eyes instantly shot open and his raised his head, the lead in his gun turning like a mill.

"What the hell you want?"

"I-Forgive me Jake I just came to converse with you."

Jake's black forked tongue flicked but he never shifted from his position, as though he wasn't in the mood for a conflict. "Go converse some'ere

else." he huffed, lowering back into his sleeping state, edging away from her. Maria was still determined to get some words or at least an explanation for his hostile behaviour.

"I know you don't like me very much Jake," she said slowly.

"Damn right!"

"But please, just let me talk a few minutes," she almost struggled to release the English phrasing from her lips. It was strange, but she was amazed at how quickly she had caught her English fish, a language she had never been taught at school, or by her parents. Now, her tongue was shedding itself, not unlike Jake's coils.

"Listen here human!" Jake growled his rattle leaving the ground, "I don't know what kinda game yer playin' but it ain't gonna work on me, ya hear?!" Revealing only one ember from underneath his hat, he lowered the bullet-mill again. "Now leave me alone!"

Desperate to try something else, Maria bent down further on her hands and knees searching for the shape of the sharp serpent. "It seems Rattlesnake Jake, that you are not made of the strongest stone after all."

The snake lifted his head dangerously. "What chu talkin' about?"

"Why are you hiding?"

"Who says I was hidin'?"

"Well, why aren't you over there enjoying the sunshine?" she nodded in the direction of the pool? Aren't you hiding from something?"

Jake's tongue continued to taste the air, and his eyes read fury, but for whatever reason he decided to answer her. "Hawks," he simply replied.

"Hawks?" Maria couldn't help but feel a rush of delight. He waa scared of something! The grim reaper was afraid of something! A wide grin spread across her face as she tried pressing further. "Aah, so you are afraid!"

Instantly, Jake's eyes flashed from the rim of black, "Who says I was afraid?!" he spat furiously, "It's daylight. Hawks come out in the daylight. If protectin' myself and shieldin' my coils is a crime darlin, then why don' you go run t' the sherrif?!"

Maria sighed, "Jake, I want you know I mean no harm. Isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"Yea, ya can start by leavin' me the hell alone!"

Maria sighed, knowing he was deadly serious. She didn't want to risk another strike, Jake had already proved himself capable on their first encounter. Instead she turned towards the tower, and was instantly greeted with a yell of "Heads Up!" and another splash in the eye.

As she wiped it away laughing. Why couldn't the outlaw put his falcon fears aside-everyone else was enjoying the weather. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a flying beach-ball which bounced like small rainbow frog off her head.

As she looked over, she saw Priscilla, Benjamin Mordecai and Cletus running over, dressed in their smart summer clothes.

"Hey Giant!" Benjamin called up at her, "Can we have our ball back please?!"

Maria looked at the beach-ball which sat in her hand like a plum.

"We're waitin!" the boy called impatiently.

Maria, being extremely careful as to not hurt them, threw the inflatable toy with little force, so it fell down to them. It was caught by Mordecai, who stumbled a little, causing Cletus' mouth to fall open in juvenile wonderment. Priscilla beamed and punched the air, her black braids swinging. "See. Told ya she'd do it!"

"That don't prove nothin'!"

"Proves enough to get me my five swigs!"

As she watched them run away, kicking the ball across the islands, it gave her the confidence to stand up and walk, a statue amongst the old buildings. Immediately many looked up, some of the men, Waffles, Elgin, Spoons and Buford looked happy to see her, cheering as her head appeared from the rooftops, but the women who were bathing on a separate island didn't do much to hide their disdain.

Maria strolled across the sand, before placing herself onto the water's bank, where she hitched up her dress to dip both legs into the blue puddle.

"Wha-What she doin'?" Sgt Turley said watching from the other island.

"She's a swimmin'!" Snuggles the porcupine observed,

"Either that or it's some kinda weird human bathin' ritual," remarked Buford.

"Maybe she thirsty?" suggested Waffles.

"You goons! Ain't it obvious she feelin' the heat like ev'rybody else?"

"Ohhhh," said Waffles, his sandcastle immediately disintegrating, "that makes more sense."

From the other island, the bathing women watched the girl, paddle her legs from a far, their lips pursed.

"Lettin' a human in here-where's the sherrif?!" complained one of the rats.

"Probably asleep in a chair in that office of his," agreed her friend.

From the sand, Melonee and Angelique stood staring disapprovingly as the child splashed slightly.

"Mm-hm. Let a human in here and she's just gonna drink up all our water." the toad pouted.

"Maybe if she lost a couple of inches and sshrunk down to 'er excusable height, she could swim like a fish," the fox agreed.

Maria was very aware of those watching her and could make a fairly accurate assessment of what they were whispering and nudging about.

"Give it back you guys!"

"Yer gonna have to catch it first, Boo-Hoo Cletus!"

"I'm serious!" yelled the racoon boy, "that's MA hat an my mama's gon' be mad at me if I get it wet!"

As he chased after his peers, Benjamin threw the headpiece to Mordecai who then tossed it to Priscilla, making Cletus falter.

"Hey! No fair! You know I can't tackle a girl!"

As Priscilla giggled and spun around, Cletus blushed at the sight of her pink nose and golden eyes-until the cactus mouse slung the beret over her shoulder where it landed with a plop in the lake.

"Oh Shoot! Now I'm gonna get in trouble cuza you guys!"

"Well next time, no stupid hats to the beach!" Benjamin teased him.

"Yeah," snorted Mordecai, "No more stupid hats!"

Priscilla watched the two boys pick up a pillbug and run in the opposite direction, but she didn't follow them. Instead she put a paw on Cletus' shoulder.

"I wuz just funnin'. We'll get yer hat back. Promise."

Cletus sniffed, before he noticed Maria, her giant calves half submerged.

"Woah."

"Oh hey! It's you!" called Priscilla looking up, "You do like water! I knew it! Benny owns me five more swigs!" She made a hike up to the girl's knee, dangling her legs over to copy her. "Hey, s'it alright if ya reach over there an grab ma friend's hat?"

Maria nodded, "Of course," she let Priscilla into her hand and lowered her on the bank and waded in, the water reaching her thighs. She still couldn't quite believe how a town in the middle of such a dry desert could have so much water to spare. She had to hitch up her dress to try and find the bottom, before reaching out to grab the boy's hat. Those on land had already sat up from their sunbeds and were watching her very intently.

She managed to grab it-but the victory was fleeting as she landed in the blue with a Splash!

Priscilla who had luckily used her own hat as a shield laughed delightedly as her companion was soaked.

"Here, this is yours Yes?" said Maria holding the sackcloth object to which Cletus nervously took out of her tubed shaped appendages.

"What's gon' on over there?" questioned Willie Furgus.

"I think she done gived that kid a peace offerin," guessed Buford.

"Whazzat?" said Waffles.

"Well, it's an offerin, of peace," Buford broke down.

"Ohhhh."

* * *

Beans marched briskly through the door of the Bank of Dirt, the old brass bell sounding.

"Mornin' Mr Merrimack." the lizard greeted.

Joseph sat up, leaning against the mahogany desk, "Good day Beans."

"How'r ya injuries?"

Joseph limped forward, his left side bandaged, arm in a sling, carrying wooden crutches. "Better than yesterday, but still I ain't feelin' the bees knees! I suppose you're looking to make a deposit?"

"I'm withdrawin' actually," she said, reaching into her dress pocket and taking out a black key.

"You know this is only my first day Miss Beans," he said taking it, "It's lucky for you I got some banking experience, otherwise I'd get the whole thing jumbled up!" He called to Angelique who strolled in through the door still in her summer shorts. "Oh excuse me! Angelique is it? ! Could you prepare some tea for me and Beans please?"

"Qui" the fox said snapped into her secretarial mode, giving nothing but a glance to Beans who scoffed and rolled her eyes in return.

He hopped forward to one of the tiny drawers in the bureau behind him, pulling out assorted black bottles.

"Mr Merrimack?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry-I just never thought I'd say that name again, not after your brother...well, you heard how it happened."

"Drowned in the desert-I know."

"He was like an uncle to me, always helpin' out on the ranch up intil my mama died o' natural causes. My daddy done left us alone when I was a girl."

Mr Merrimack began sorting the bottles out on the counter, "Well, I'd be more than happy to help assist ya on that ranch of yours Miss Beans, maybe help ya raise a few profits."

"Ya'd do that for me?" Beans beamed brightly, "you're just as kind as our last banker. Heaven rest his soul."

Suddenly Joseph's grin faded and he looked around making sure the other bankers weren't listening. "Listen Miss Beans, I-I found somethin' you should see. Now I don't know if this belonged to my dear brother however I found it here today while I was clearin' space-" he reached under the desk and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper which he then unfolded into an enormous sheet of parchment, inked with black, green, blue, red and yellow illustrations. Beans slowly stepped forwards peering at the sepia paper. "Mr Merrimack where did ya find this?"

"I was cleanin' up my brother's old office-wanted to keep the place nice 'n tidy for him ya know, and I managed to knock over a safe which fell and unlocked without any combination an' I found this here thing. Looks like a map of some kind."

"That don't make no sense," muttered Beans, "Mr Merrimack never kept anythin' he thought too precious or too private jus' lyin' around willy nilly. An' this looks over a hundred years old at least!"

"Well, here's the thing that was puzzling me," stated the squirrel, "I began dustin' an' rollin' the thing out and that's where I found this,"

he used a small magnifying glass kept for gemstones, and hovered it over a signature in the bottom left corner. "Does the name Sanchez mean anything to you Beans?"

"That was my Daddy's name!" Beans said eyes wide in amazement "M JR Sanchez! Mr Merrimack, you're brother must've been sure bout this being private! This belonged to my daddy, and after his death, he took care of me an my mama's troubles! If this has my daddy's initials on it I think we should look into it, maybe it's worth some water!"

Joseph scratched his head. "Well uh-I suppose-"

CRASH!

A sudden noise from outside caused the two of them to whip round startled. It was the sound of heavy machinery hitting splintering wood. Joseph fell from his safe position of leaning against the desk, his crutches landing with a clatter with him.

Beans wearing a look of shock, worry and anger bolted outside to see the damage. A wagon studded with aluminum silver and bolts had crashed into the side of the Bank of Dirt, it's roadrunner looking dazed and ruffled and it's owner no where to be found.

"Mr Merrimack! There's been an accident!" the lizard hollered.

"Wha What?" Joseph called meekly.

"A head-on Collision!"

The wagon suddenly burst into flames and the roadrunner panicked breaking from it's reigns and fleeing, leaving nothing but a few brown feathers.

"Ya better get out here quick!"

* * *

"Alright Excalibur, ready for your daily nutrients?"

Sheriff Rango stood on an island near the oasis with his deputy Wounded Bird who was watching the citizens in case of casualty, opening a sack full of feed with an excited roadrunner of his own pecking at the seams. "Woah-ho-ho! Patience my winged familiar!"

Noticing the lizard's struggle, Wounded Bird slashed his staff quickly across the feed where it burst apart.

"Thanks Deputy."

As Excalibur eagerly feasted on his seeds and corn, Rango stared at all those out kicking sticks, building castles, climbing the palms and doing breast strokes , and smiled. For an entire year there had been no trouble in Mud and no indication of it starting up. Things had been so peaceful.

Yet, he knew it couldn't last forever, not with Bad Bill and his cronies gaining more and more confidence every time they entered the town, there would need to be changes made to the law office.

"Psst!"

Rango dug some wax out of his ear.

"Psst! Hey, you there!"

He jumped to attention and turned to his deputy. "W.B? Uh, did you hear somethin' right this minute?"

"Nothing but the wind Sheriff."

His suspicions aroused, he used his webbed fingers as binoculars to scan the area, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary, there was Waffles, Elgin, Spoons, Sgt, Little Sister's posse, mysterious figure in a mask-

"Mysterious figure in a mask?!" he mounted Excalibur, "Come on Deputy let's go ask this new comer just what he's up to!"

With Wounded Bird following close behind, Rango searched the place beside the water where he had fight sighted this masked crusader.

"Where'd he go I saw him right here!" the sheriff protested.

"May be using camouflage," said Wounded Bird.

Suddenly another "Psst!" prompted Rango to draw his gun from it's holder, and a shuffle caused him to pull another. "Who'sere?"

There was no reply. "I mean it, if ya don't show yourself right now, I'll be forced to do somethin' I don't wish to do!"

His throat closed, but his breathing somehow sped up; he looked cowardly compared to his deputy who stood holding his staff very calmly. Suddenly quick as a flash, an orange paw reached out from behind a rock and pulled Rango behind it.

"Gaaah!" He tried fireing his gun but realised his bullets had been taken out. "What the-"

"I knew you would try to fire friend," said a British accented voice from under the mask. He pulled the white fox shaped prop away to reveal a real one underneath. "I mean no threat, I have been traveling for days, no food or water."

"Well-uh. Don't sneak up on people like that!"

The fox chuckled. "Listen, I am here in searh of a round fellow with a bushy tail, I need to address a very important issue with him. It is crucial that he gets this message. A kindly armadillo directed me here saying I would find hospitable residents and purified water."

Armadillo? Could it be? Rango hadn't spoken to his old friend Roadkill in a while-but how had this fox come to mert him?

"Alright. Well, this fellar, ya mean Joseph Merrimack?"

"You have heard of him?"

"Sure he just arrived here yesterday."

The fox gave a bright grin, "Oh Marvellous! Simply divine! I must speak with him immediately. Is there a mayor of I can be acquainted with?"

"Due to a-dispute-between him and a fellow reptilian our dear old tortoise John has been long dead."

"Sorry to hear friend, is there anyone else I could contact?"

Rango dusted himself off, "As a matter of fact there is!" he called to Wounded Bird who kept a respectful distance from them, "Deputy! Everything's fine! This poor fella's just in a bit of a predicament. He requires wholesome food, clean hydration and a visit to the mayor's office. The fox brushed himself down. He was wearing a long emerald green jacket with gold lining and coattails, and wore a golden wristwatch on his paw, as well as many trinkets around his neck. He had amber fur and hazel eyes, and looked far too groomed to belong in a place such as Dirt.

"Thank you kind Sirs," he bowed, his old Anglican accent shining through "my wagon crashed not far from here and I was hoping there was someone in the town here who might be handy in repairing it. It's carrying some valuable cargo."

"Sure thing Mr-Uh?"

The fox bowed again, "Baron Fiero Basil von Hempstead. I arrived here from the land across the far side of the equator."

"Well, you sure don't look like you're from around here," said Rango, his own accent fading, "this place is crawling with bandits, outlaws-why we have a rattlesnake living with us at the moment."

"A snake you say? Well, that will be interesting."

"What will?" chorused a group of male voices.

Unnoticed, the men from the beach had gotten dressed and wandered down to question the sheriff about the masked man near the shore.

"Folks, this here is Baron Ferrari Sit-Still on Hothead. He's a little lost an' I was gonna set him up with some supplies."

"Whazzat on his neck?" whispered Turley.

"Looks like a yellow rock!" said Buford.

"Gentlemen! I come here in search of an old mine-do you hear of it?"

"Why we sure have!" chimed in Waffles, "Mr Rango's lady friend Beans had a daddy who fell down that thing on the cactus juice once-MMMMPHH!" Elgin and Willy Furgus each put a paw and a feather over the horned toad's mouth.

"Ahh brilliant! Mr Rango is it? I shall need only a few assortments. Bottles of fresh aqua and some new wheels for my transport."

"Well, yer in luck, Willy Furgus here just happens to be one of the best mechanical engineers I ever known."

"I am?!"

"Yes-ser-ee, come with me Baron, I'll take ya to yer rodent friend an we'll get everything sorted for ya including a room for the night and a full continental breakfast."

"Thank you Sheriff, I'm sure our companionship together shall be rich and fruitful!"

* * *

Joseph sat sipping tea with Beans who merely stirred hers. "I just don't believe it-Why would my Daddy leave such an old shriveled thing in Mr Merrimack's care 'nless it was somethin' real important?"

"Well, perhaps it wasn't even supposed to be here," said Joseph, putting his cup on the saucer, "after all it's not surprising the things my brother used to misplace."

Suddenly the door opened and Beans spun round to see a figure in a white mask, with fox features drawn on it. He held it up, masquerading himself, tugging at his green coat sleeves. Beans folded her arms and stared down the gentleman.

"Hey Mister! I'll have ya know it's very rude to interrupt a man on his break!"

The masked stranger bowed his head, a bushed tail appearing. "My dear lady, I have not come to cause alarm, I merely ask for a Mr Joseph Merrimack, Banker and Retailer."

"T-That is me-me," piped a cowering Joseph from his chair.

The stranger removed his mask, revealing his fox ears and snout, his amber fur and hazel eyes. To Beans' surprise Joseph began laughing heartily. "Ohh Fiero! It's been an eternity! You're looking well! Still carrying around your masks I see?"

Fiero tugged at his cufflinks, "Whatever gave me away?"

"Well, there 's only one fox I know who dresses like that-joing a theatre group I presume?"

At this Rango's head appeared from the doorway, ,"Someone mention a theatre group?"

"Rango! Thank God!" said Beans, running over and kissing him, "we have a problem that needs solving."

"Well Well Well Sheriff, you never told me you were such a womanizer," said Fiero, whiskers raised.

"Uh-only on the stage," said Rango flushing pink.

"That's my job," the fox chuckled, ,"I have been with so many women I cannot even begin to count all their names, those I could remember were either ladies of the night, or nurse maids or work colleagues. There was Alanna, Emily, Victoria, Sharia, Elizabeth, Rhiannon, Gretel, Nettle, Ivy..."

The other men began flooding into the bank, getting dirt on the polished floor much to the dismay of Joseph.

"Who is this fellow?" Ambrose asked the squirrel.

"That?! Him?! He's only Baron Fiero Basil von Hempstead! He's the one who drove the Boar Brothers up river and protected an entire native village from a rival gang! He's a legend of the North he is!"

"...Mandy, Meredith, Saffron, Petunia, Violet, Rose-" said Fiero who was still rocketing through his list of women, "Oh, and I met a beautiful Arctic fox once whilst I was on my travels up in the Norwegian isles in the settlement of Florø-I think her name was Skyeira? Oh it was so long ago, anyway I bore myself, how are you Joseph my friend, you're on crutches dear boy."

"Oh, just an accident is all-lost my footing. Listen Fiero why you're here do you think ya'd mind lookin' over something for me?"

"Not at all-as long as it doesn't involve sprucing up."

"Ah, Fiero you haven't changed a bit, still ever the charmer and never the neat freak."

As Joseph disappeared inside his office, Fiero turned to face the gentlemen. "Good Sirs, I thank you for allowing me a room to the inn. It is most kind of you."

"Our pleasure," said Rango.

"Is you really a legend like that guy said?" said Waffles.

"Certainly my horned friend. I am known by many epithets; The Robber of Hearts, the Taker of Treachery, The Red Rouge, that one's my favourite."

The men all whispered in hushed, awed tones.

"However most know me simply as The Baron or The Masked Stranger. That is my current identity."

"Boy, you really get around huh?" said Rango, mildly jealous.

"Well, I wouldn't want any fellow bandits chasing after me!"

"Bandits?!" gasped Turley, Spoons, Elgin, Ambrose, Willy, Waffles and Buford together. "Bandits?!" repeated Rango, "Uh Uh! Forget what I said about the room sir, like it or not, we don't accept bandits in this town!"

Fiero shook his head and smiled. "Mr Rango you take for a nothing more than a violent thug."

"Yeah and we got enough o those round here!" said Spoons, "they done shoot things up left 'n right, just take Bad Bill."

"I hear of Bad Bill," said Fiero thoughtfully, "he is not a bandit, he is an outlaw. I however am a Robin Hood."

"Uh? Whozatt?" Waffles asked.

"You've never heard the adventures of the Great Robin Hood? The human who stole from the rich and gave to the poor? Well I do something similar, anuthing that needs safe removal or stealing is entrusted to me. Joseph was my partner many years ago."

"Partner?" said Buford.

"You mean you-" Spoons began.

"Finest robbers in the desert!" laughed the fox.

Suddenly, Angelique returned in a mint coloured blouse, holding her cigarette, "Missour Merrimack? I've 'av ze numbers you zent for-" she paused abruptly as he came face to face with Fiero who licked his paw and combed over his fur all while giving her a handsome smile.

" _Mon Dieu!"_ she exclaimed.

" _Enchente_! Charmed to meet you my fair maiden," he said kissing her paw, "your sight is truly one for sore eyes after a long journey across these desert lands. Tell me, is your title as beautiful as your face?"

"Ooh la la!" the vixen giggled flirtatiously.

Spoons nudged Rango as the lizard watched perplexed and somewhat uncomfortable as the gent kissed his way up the Secretary's arm. "Bet chu wish you wuz that straight shootin' huh fruit cup?"

Rango nervously stared at Beans who was also watching the "romantic" sight and rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Here it is-" said Joseph, returning with the map, "if it'd been a snake it would've bitten me-Oh in heaven's name, again Fiero?"

"What can I say, I am an _Amant Rouge!"_

" _Oh Mon! Mon!_ " sighed Angelique, "I will be in ze other room," she whispered seductively, brushing her tail against his muzzle.

"Fiero, Miss Beans and myself here have found some kind of map of somesort-ya betted take a look at this too Sheriff!"

"Well I'd kindly study it for you Mr Merrimack 2 sir! Let's see now it's uh-that uh-What is this here scripture of ancient text?"

"It's a map," Beans said flatly.

"A MAP! Of course!" said Rango quickly, "I knew that."

"Belonged to ma daddy," muttered Beans forlornly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that there's his writin'"

Rango squinted at the signature, "What's M stand for?"

"Montgomery," Beans explained, "Montgomery Junior Sanchez. His side of the family came from the other side of the Mojave."

"What he use this for?"

"That's what we're hoping Mr von Hempstead here can tell us," said Joseph, "so Fiero if you will-"

Fiero stepped through the crowd of the lizards,and the other male animals took one glance at the map and instantly smirked, "I can't read it."

"What?!"

"You heard correctly friend, I cannot read."

"But Fiero, you are always so refind, so intelligent. How on earth can't uou possess the education to read words."

"I mean, that language is unreadable. I'm well versed in different languages, I don't mean to brag I do speak and read several including Sanskrit, but this is old old Spanish right here. It probably goes back to the time of the Armada."

"Wounded Bird?" asked Rango.

"Don't look at me. He say it old Spanish. Indecipherable language."

"If only we had someone bigger who could read it," pondered Waffles.

"Yes," said Rango, his chameleon brain cogs turning, "If only we did."

 **Sorry! Yes I know it's not very good, but keep in mind I will make the next chapter better I promise! Could you put in the reviews if I did anything right or wrong? What was good and what was bad? I'm Really Sorry you all had to wait this long!**


	12. The Blue Dagger

Okay so by now most of you are probably wondering why this story is called Diamonds-well don't you fret, this chapter reveals all!

And without further adue, I give you another OC. Hope you like her!

Maria sat drawing faces in the sand with a log, Priscilla and Cletus by her side. "Give 'im grass hair," Priscilla pleaded, "an pebbles for eyes."

"Could you fetch two pebbles for me?" Maria said turning to Cletus. The racoon boy nodded and started digging, soon uncovering two smooth grey pebbles.

"Gracias."

"Uh-Gesundheit?"

"No, it means thank you where I come from."

Priscilla shifted closer to her, "teach me how ta speak in your language," the cactus mouse said, "how'd ya say Hello?"

"Hola!" Maria said.

"O-laa," Priscilla repeated, "I like it, gots a nice ring to it!"

"What about you?" said Maria, "How do you say hello?"

"How ya keepin'?" replied Priscilla proudly.

"How-yaa-kee-pin," Maria repeated back, her Latina accent taking over again.

"Yea, you got it!"

"It sounds embarrassing."

"I like yer voice. Ya don't sound like nobody I ever heard b'fore."

"And...that is..good?"

"Mm-hmm." Priscilla continued using her tiny clawed fingers to shape the sand, "I'ma draw a fish."

"What about "thank you?" Maria asked.

"Mighty grateful." the mouse responded matter of factly.

"You certainly have an odd way of speaking here."

"An' says who? You remind me of one of them pretty red dress ladies from the talkin' pictures."

Maria laughed. "You mean la pelicula? It's the old soap operas and films that come on TV in my country."

"What they for anyway?"

"Well, it's entertainment. Like theatre-only not Live. It's hard to explain it if you haven't seen it."

"But I have seen em!" said Priscilla standing up. "My mama took me to one once. There was this giants gatherin'-a festival with people sleepin' in bags. We sat on the roof of one of them human carriages an watched this moving screen. It was all lovey dovey like. Ev'rybody was cryin'."

Maria smiled. "Aw, you saw one of the romantics. I used to love those. All the dancing and the singing and the kissing-"

"EWW! Stop it Miss Maria! Humans kissin' is gross! All love is gross!"

"Surely not all!"

"Yeah it is," said Cletus looking up from his pebble mosaic, "it's gross. Girls are icky-" seeing the look Priscilla gave him he instantly added, "human girls I mean!"

"I don't ever wanna fall in love!" Priscilla declared.

"Yeah," Cletus agreed somewhat solemnly, "me neither."

"Tell you what-I noticed a poster saying there was a job open in the saloon. If I could get some money, I could take you to a real cinema."

"A real one?! Out in the desert!?"

"Screen and everything," nodded Maria.

"Oh that's swell Miss Maria, I'm mighty Mighty Grateful!"

"You're welcome," smiled Maria.

"Uh-Uh," Priscilla shook her head, "here ya gotta say "Don' mention it."

"Well don't mention it."

Priscilla began skipping throwing rocks into the lake joyously at the thought of going to a real picture show. Maria watched the little cactus mouse, her black braids swinging, smile on her face. She had become so fond of the little creature-of most of Dirt's children, because they weren't much different than the human babies who ran barefoot through her village. She had grown fond of Priscilla and her heart sank s she saw the mouse play, knowing she may never get to keep her promise-she would have to leave town at some point after all. She wondered why she had never seen any animals exchanging coins or nuggets while she had stayed there.

"Scuse me,Miss Maria?"

Maria was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around to see a familiar turquoise figure in a hat and spurs.

Sheriff Rango wore a look of happiness to see her, yet there was the sharp flicker of urgency in his yellow pinprick eyes.

"Oh, Hello Sheriff," Maria greeted, "how, yoo -bin-kee-peen?"

Rango smiled and turned to Priscilla. "Bin teachin' her the Lingo,

Little Sister?"

Priscilla shrugged, "Nothin' much, jus' the basics. -can I hold your gun?"

"Hm, okay. But I'm takin' the bullets out."

Removing the gold pellets from their holders, he handed the gun to Priscilla and Cletus who began to run around pulling the trigger delightedly,

"Maria said she was gonna take me to a real life picture show someday!" "Aah. The picture shows, one of the human's most popular pastimes of entertainment."

"You seen em Mr Rango?" said Priscilla.

"Well ya didn't think I just started talkin' and pickin' up mannerisms from anywhere did ya little sister? Actin' is all 'bout I seen em all, the epics, actions, romantics, horrors-I seen the mighty Moses part the red sea, seen two gunslingers shootin' it out on horseback, seen the some fella named Clark Gable-greatest lover on screen, but I've also seen stuff that'll turn a grown man white! Monsters an ghouls and spirits comin' to snatch up your soul and put em in canopic jars!"

Maria laughed at how dramatic the chameleon was being. It was clear his love for stage was far greater than it was for spinning pistols and weaving desert tales.

"Rango-"

"Ya ever seen a monster rise outta it's grave?"

"Señor Rango-!"

"Tearin' up the earth, lookin' for kids to eat-!"

"RANGO!"

"Hm?"

"They've gone."

Rango craned his pencil neck behind the girl's bronze shoulder to see that Priscilla and Cletus were already kicking a pillbug around.

"Oh. Well in that case be on my way, see ya Miss Maria!" he tipped his hat.

"Goodbye-I mean, see ya!"

As Rango strolled away, swaggering left to right in his black spurs, something suddenly clicked in his mind. Why had he wandered outside again?

"Oh shoot!"

Maria looked surprised as the chameleon darted back to her on his little lizard legs, "M-Maria! M-M-Maria, Miss Maria! I forgot, we need you in the Bank right away!"

"Now?" she asked, raising a black eyebrow in confusion.

"Right now," Rango confirmed, "come on, follow me-but uh-don't tread on my tail!"

* * *

As Maria followed the sheriff, his scaley complexion flushed from instinct and physical movement, she remained confused and oblivious to why he seemed in such an urgent yet excited state. "In here Miss Maria," the tiny cowboy said, attempting to open the door for her. Sighing, Maria crouched down as best she could and managed to just squeeze into the black doorway. It was roomy inside, everything made of marble and dry wood. She supposed she could have stayed there, instead of her shelter (not that she wasn't grateful, but the straw had begun to smell) despite the fact that her head lightly brushed the ceiling and she dwarfed any pen, chair, table or teacup.

"Here she is!" called Rango proudly, "gal of the hour!"

The other men murmured whispers of relief and gratitude, all respectfully taking off their hats and clearing a path for her. There was another male she had never seen before, a tall handsome looking red fox, dressed in a green jacket with long coattails and lots of gold trimming. He stared straight up at her, his eyes wide, all brilliant sharp white teeth showing.

"Well I never! A genuine live human being-not that I haven't seen plenty on my journeys but never one so close." Joseph stepped back, nearly tripping over his crutches, until he was caught in a warm, brown blanket with fingers. Maria had stopped his fall with her palm just before he had hit the floor.

"Oh thank you! Sorry my dear, I suppose I'm still not so used to seeing a human of your-stature crawlin' around."

Maria shook her head. "It's alright. You a right to be a little scared. If something the size of the place I was standing in was suddenly looking down at me, I would be nervous too!"

Joseph gave a polite nervous giggle, pushing his glasses up his furry face and collapsing on a velvet stool.

"And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?" the fox said approaching her.

"This here's Maria," Rango answered for her, "our town's newest visitor next to Mr Merrimack here. She can speak fluent English and Spanish like nobody else."

"Enchanted, my dear," said the gent shaking her giant hand with one delicate paw.

"Hello," was all Maria could manage. No one had ever looked this thrilled to meet her since Rango offered her some water the first evening she arrived in Dirt.

"I have encountered many of beautiful human ladies in my travels, kind ones who let me sit with them as they crochet and weave their baskets but none such pretty and elegant as yourself my dear."

Maria blushed. "Er-thank you. M-Mighty Grateful I mean."

The fox laughed, "Oh you don't have to use those old Western colloquialisms on me my child, I'm not from around here myself. I am Baron Fiero Basil von Hempstead. Of the Northern regions." He gave another bow and Buford and Willy exchanged glances, What was it with this fox and making overblown introductions?

"My name is Maria-of the Southern river," she said.

"You are Latin?"

"Yes."

"Oh splendid! Sheriff I knew you knew the one for the job!"

"Job?"

"Uh, well Miss Maria," said Rango, "we found this ole relic jus' locked up in this here buildin'."

"I found it actually," muttered Joseph but the lizard ignored him.

"Now it seems to be written in some ol' weird, ancient, voo doo, latin, Aztec scriptures that we was hopin' you'd decipher."

"I doubt it's that old, Old Bean!" laughed Fiero, "so young lady do you think you could translate for us?"

Maria peered at the map, noting the intricate black lines and elegant calligraphy. "I could try-" she said.

They stepped back and allowed her to see the parchment. "It's tiny, I can't make it out." she said squinting. Joseph fumbled around in the drawers of the desk and took out an enormous magnifying glass-enormous for him that is, to Maria it was the size of a dinner plate.

She began to read, slowly and quietly. Although she had learnt from home, she knew how to read and write well. Her father read her stories and her mother taught her poetry-this writing seemed odd, as though it had been engraved into the paper, carved permanently in ink like a chisel on a rock. The vowels were written differently, strange shapes and grammar, nothing spread out-all the words were clumped together like workers in a hornet's nest. Absolutely nothing was graspable, for the first time in years she had forgotten what words on paper looked like. Was it a side effect from a lack of water? Or perhaps she was just stupid? She briefly glanced at the Dirtonians who were all still patiently waiting, though she wondered why they even bothered. She was a stupid time-waster. How did they ever think they could trust her?

"What's she doin'?" Buford asked, "she gon' read it or what?"

"Just give her a second fellas," said Rango, "I seen this plenty times before, she's a human she's figurin' out her coordinates, thinkin' it through, it's a thing they do before they process information."

Maria could hear the murmurs and she instantly grew self conscious of her lack of speech or movement. She knew they were staring at her, but she couldn't think what to do, especially since Sheriff Rango had put his faith in her and spoke so immensely of her to the other townsfolk she couldn't just let them down by admitting her literary skills were withering.

"Maybe she done forgot?" Elgin suggested.

"Maybe she just got a brain so big she can't cram no more in there!" said Waffles, "Right Miss Maria?"

Maria panicked at the question, she could feel herself sweating again and for a peculiar reason her neck was beginning to burn.

"I-I-" she began.

Suddenly a hot flush spread throughout her neck and she clutched her chest fearing the worst; and then she saw the necklace, her heart locket levitate slowly from it's chain, glowing a soft, golden light.

The other men didn't really seem to notice, but Rango, Beans and Joseph did-the Baron certainly did, his whiskers twitching in admiration.

It only lasted momentarily, but as the locket lowered itself again, Maria saw something strange start to happen on the map's pages. The words grew longer, the pictures wider they seemed to change their shape and contort into things she recognised-a tree, a rock a running stream, a falcon gliding...

"I can see it."

The men whispered softly, "See what?" said Sgt Turley.

"The words-I-I know what they mean!" cried Maria delightedly.

"That's great! Told ya she could do it! remarked Rango proudly to his posse, "so read it out Miss Maria what does it say?"

Maria peered at the page and read aloud:

 _"Seguir el camino donde el océano es de oro_

 _más allá de los bailarines verdes_

 _escuchar el grito de la canción halcón_

 _y la cola del basilisco_

 _ver presas ser presa_

 _Corre como el viento le guiará_

 _encontrar luz en la oscuridad_

 _sigue a tu corazón_

 _y la piedra es tuyo para siempre."_

Rango's confidence faded as his eyes filled with a look of confusion and his pointed webbed finger curled down again, his tail drooping.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, is there a translation there by any chance Miss Maria?"

Beans groaned. "Yeah, like there's gon' be a translation on a decades old piece a paper with hist'ry stains all over it! We gotta figure it out for ourselves or else we'll never know why my daddy left this here thing to Mr Merrimack, he ain't gonna rest in peace 'ntil we do!

"Ain't no one here got a Rosetta Stone?" grumbled Buford.

"Nah nah, what we needs a big ole dictionary." said Willy.

"Whazzat?" said Waffles.

"I don't know but it ain't ever hurts to try."

"Alright you fellars got any other ideas?" Rango turned to them.

The men all kicked the floor muttering hastily.

"Pah! It's useless!" Spoons complained.

"She' ain't never gonna get it."

 _"Follow the path of a golden ocean_

 _Past the green dancers_

 _Listen to the song of the falcon's cry_

 _Hear the sound of a basilisk's tail_

 _Watch prey become preyed on_

 _For the wind will guide you._

 _Find light in the darkness_

 _Follow your heart_

 _and the sto_ ne _is yours to keep."_

Everyone remained silent for a large amount of time, the only real sound remaining the sound of the rotating ceiling fan. Maria backed away from the pages as though they had suddenly caught fire, her hand clutching the locket which had returned to it's shiny glazed form.

"I did it," she whispered, then she gasped, "I did it! I read it, I read it!"

"That's great Maria," cheered Rango, "what does it mean?"

"We'll have to figure it out," Maria shrugged, "like a riddle."

"An excellent idea my dear," said Fiero stepping forward, "I propose of behalf of Miss Maria we settle a course to find exactly what these inscriptions mean and what tale they intend to tell."

Maria studied the words again. "Follow the path of a golden ocean," she mused lightly, "What on earth could that mean?"

Rango held the map in place as she read through the magnifyer, "Search me all over, but I ain't no map!"

Beans grabbed the glass from him, "It says here that it's got somethin' to do with a hawk."

At this, Joseph's whole body seized up and he collapsed again, causing Maria to pull a small bottle green couch from the corner next to a gramophone and place it quickly under to save him yet another injury. The squirrel had fainted but the men ignored him. Fiero strode confidently up to the desk subtly yet passive aggressively pushing Rango aside, making the chameleon scowl and straighten his hat.

Fiero traced the intricate patterning with his paws, looking over every piece of line and letter.

"What does it mean?" Beans whispered, "It just don't make no sense how my Daddy coulda left this hundred year'ole artifact in some man's office. There was only two things my Daddy knew most about-mining and and the occasional swig of cactus juice."

At this, Buford and Spoons exchanged wary glances.

"Well now folks, it's clear we'll have to wait things out, The Baron's senses prob'ly ain't what they used to be what with travelin' an all. So let's jus' clear out give some 'im space an-"

"Wait just a moment Sheriff!" Fiero said raising his paw, "I think I may have just cracked the conundrum."

Rango's heart sank a little, "Oh. Well then, What's seems to be inside the yolk of this cracked egg Baron Sir?"

Fiero twitched his whiskers, brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm-"he clicked the "fingers" of his paw. "Great Scot, I've got it!" He began sniffing the map all over, his nasal nerves guiding him. Rango scoffed and muttered about how he knew all foxes were crazy to Beans who glared and sushed him. "Quiet! He's workin'!"

"He's tryin' to eat it, look at him!"

"Well you ain't tryin' to help, let's see your alternative!"

Fiero looked up suddenly and his whiskers twitched erratically. "I have it!" Briskly he began to fold the stained parchment, turning each corner, folding every loose edge.

When he stepped back to admire his handy work, everyone stood in awe. He had folded the map so that the centre made an intricate heart shape-a very large one at that. Several lines, like ink veins stretched out of it, creating pathways on the paper.

"Would ya look at that," muttered Elgin.

"Smart thinkin' there fellar," remarked Spoons.

"Twas nothing really chaps, I merely remembered by journeys to the red sun country of the Orient and used my origami skills."

"Certainly paid off," said Ambrose.

"The Baron's amazin' ain't he?" gushed Beans, admiring the folding skills and earning a "Hmph!" from Rango.

"What's origami?" inquired Waffles.

Before he could get an explanation, Beans who had placed a webbed palm into the heart's centre asked "Whyzit so big?" Fiero turned to the men, who were all craning to see the map, "Listen, everyone. This old relic may be one of the best navigators of the human world. It would be unwise to just push such a valuable piece aside," he stared up at Maria. "You there child. I heard your wonderful reading in old Armada linguistics and I simply must say you have quite the eyes for the unobservable my dear. Do you think you could place that trinket of yours on the illustration?"

Maria blinked. "My heart?" she pulled it out from behind the upper fabric of her dress, "Of course, I'd rather not take it off though if that's alright with you."

The fox gave a pleased and rather charming smile, "Whatever suits you my dear!"

Maria knelt down as low as she could without breaking the floorboards from her weight and dangled her chain over the map before placing the main charm into the centre of it's inked counterpart. For a while, nothing happened-then all of a sudden, the paper began to glow brightly. It may have been a trick of the light but it seemed as though the words were moving too. As it shone, the corners of Fiero's making began to unfold themselves and the heart opened up, revealing more parchment underneath that emited a dazzling green light, that made several of those in the room, cover their eyes.

Once the parchment stopped glowing and Maria removed her locket, Fiero stepped forth, looking startled, his eyes wide with amazement.

"What's it say Baron?" Willy asked.

"Yeah Yeah! Tell us, tell us!" chimed in Waffles.

"By Jove," whispered the awestruck fox, "It can't be! It is! Look!"

He held up the map and in the heart's centre was a colour indescribable to the Dirtonians-as though grass and stone had been merged together, soaked in water and left in the sun.

Beans marveled at the sight before her, the greens, pinks, blues and yellows and Rango found himself taking off his hat in bewilderment.

"'S' the mos' beautiful thing I ever seen!" she whispered breathlessly, "What is that?"

"That my lovely lady is a fine piece of raw uncut Lapis Lazuli," Fiero replied matter of factly.

"What wazzat 'bout George Clooney?" Turley piped up, his arrow injury affecting his hearing.

"It's a gem that lies deep within the caverns below the world's surface," explained Fiero, "there are all kinds of incredible sights down there, it is really something to behold." He snatched up the map once more suddenly lost in thought and began to walk round the room, all the while nipping at the map's corners. "Hmm...a smidge of sodium...a hint of jade...a smattering of Tiger Eye...with just a pinch of cobalt." He sat up suddenly. "Good Gracious! Do you know what this means?!"

"What?!" yelled Beans.

Looking back up at an intrigued and rather confused Maria he said, "My dear girl! You may have just helped to uncover the ruins of this town's old Diamond Mine!"

"Diamond Mine?!" chorused everyone.

"Wow a diamon' mine!" said Waffles bobbing with glee, "Wha-What's a diamon'?" this earned him a slap on the head from Elgin.

"A diamonds, my horned friend are solid pieces of carbon crystals that are found deep within the earth's mantle that form from the rocks heat and pressure at a depth of 150km."

Everyone looked blank, some of the men scratched themselves. Fiero noticed a chalk board with bank digits written on it and proceeded to wipe them away and drew some diagrams. "These a the rocks, with the tiny pieces of crystal staring to form from the waves of heat. As the multiply through the layers of the rock's sediments, they begin to form precious gemstones-that is a diamond." He pointed to his own sketch of a large shimmering jewel. "They're quite valuable you know. Possibly even more so than water."

"That's impossible!" Elgin dismissed.

"Ain't nothin' more precious than water!" agreed Buford.

"That is because you have not traveled for as long as I have my amphibian friend. I know a thing or two when it comes to precious metals. Tell me Beans, what did you father do for a living?"

"He was a rancher," the iguana replied, "we owned the land not far from here and grew lotsa crops but one day, business got bad an'-I don't know. But what wuz ma Daddy doin' with a map to somethin' so 'spensive?"

Suddenly, the bell of the Bank sounded as Priscilla pushed open the door, a look of urgency written on her face.

"Sheriff! We got a big problem!"

Rango got off the desk he was sitting on and re-positioned his hat. "How big we talkin' Little Sister?"

"Uh-"Priscilla thought for a moment, then said, "How big is Mr Rattlesnake Jake?"

Rango felt his throat tighten as the others headed outside to observe this "problem," making him wonder if it was Bad Bill acting up again, or worse-a new gang of thugs.

'Pulling on his jacket, he turned to his lover, "Beans, ya still got that shotgun a yers?"

Before he had even got the words out, Beans had pulled Mr Merrimack's old rifle off the wall and was following closely behind him. "Wouldn't be without it Sheriff," she smirked and Rango smiled back. That was his girl alright.

"I better go too!" said Maria crawling towards the door, but Rango stopped her.

"Woah now Miss Maria! Ya still gotta rest!" he turned to Wounded Bird who was loading up a gun of his own. "Deputy! What d'ya reckon the trouble is?"

Wounded Bird peered towards the door for a second before replying, "Snake."

At this Rango's throat lump became a tumour. "A Snaaaayyy-."

"That's my cue!" said Maria brightly, "Please Señor Rango I can do this!"

Rango turned to Beans who shrugged, "Are you sure?"

"Most definitely," the girl replied, "I lived with snakes for many yeara remember?"

"She could be useful," offered Wounded Bird. "Whole town need new heroes at this point."

Rango looked at his Deputy, then to Beans, then to Maria who stared down at the lizard with wide pleading brown eyes.

"Alright Miss Maria, you can tag along. You sure you don't need a gun or something to at least defend yourself with if things get ugly?"

"I am sure Sheriff!" Maria told him firmly, "besides I am a human. That should be a great advantage, yes?"

* * *

The four wandered outside, each clutching a gun, except Maria who sat on the ground legs crossed, hands on her legs to try and look as peaceful and non-threatening as possible. If this was another snake, the last thing she needed was to have it turn on her like Jake. Where was he anyway? Surely he of all animals wouldn't miss a showdown?

She searched the gathering crowd of people but saw no sign of the reaper. Probably still sleeping curled up under a building somewhere, she thought.

"Alright, Miss Beans," Rango said, making his way to the front of the town, "you're gonna stand here an' guard with me. Priscilla's mother has already come to take her to safety. Deputy, you be my eyes an' ears okay?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"Everyone else, find a partner. This is gonna be a hoedown this thief'll never forget!"

"Whatta 'bout me Sheriff?"

Rango's spine quivered as the chilling voice of Rattlesnake Jake washed over him. Turning to face the serpent whose beady red eyes looked somewhat golden in the afternoon sun, and whose gatling gun rattle was spinning itself, getting ready for combat. "Oh, J-J-J-Jake! Fancy seein' you outside at this hour what'r ya doin' out here?"

"My job son," the rattlesnake glowered, "ya hired me to defend, 'member?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Rango mumbled hastily.

Rattlesnake Jake then turned his attention to Beans, who stared at him with a face like thunder. "Well Well," he chuckled, "A woman with a gun. I never thought I'd see tha day."

Beans stood her ground, "Ya keep talkin' like that Rattlesnake Jake an' this woman's gonna spit fire'n lead!" Jake gave her an evil looking grin, "An how pray tell, is she gonna do that?" He smirked, "With the Same Digits she uses to clean out cactus juice?" At this, Beans loaded her rifle, but Rango lowered it. "Now now Beans, he's on our side."

"It better be the good one." the iguana said darkly.

"Good luck to you too," said the snake bitterly.

"Come on now Jake, you know she has a right to be-well, untrusting of you."

"So do you Sheriff, but that don't stop ya," he loaded his tail gun. "Now, are we gonna run this little bullet-happy sonofabitch outta town'r what?"

Rango gulped. "Sure thing."

Jake tipped his hat as a salute. "Good luck brother."

Rango tipped his own, "and to you, brother."

With that the snake slipped off, ready to shoot from any side. Rango inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep his nerves from carrying him away.

"Everything Ready Sheriff." Wounded Bird assured him.

"Good, now let's teach this bandit some manners about trespassin'!"

The crowd fell silent, as the clock struck noon, sending out twelve long drones. On the horizon, a lone twisting black figure came slithering towards them, writhing in the sands of the desert like an earthworm. It looked almost spirit-like, a mirage on the hazy Mojave skyline, distorting itself along with the surrounding cacti.

The men with rifles stepped to join Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird at the front line. Maria saw them all band together, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted and couldn't help but admire the courage of the townsfolk, how dedicated they were to defending, even if they lost a limb trying.

The figure moved nearer, the sound of a gun clicking into place unmistakable. A serpentine head lifted itself to face them, heart-shaped head, two oval eyes lit by the sun like a flame. The body a long, curvy line, sweeping silently across the sand, but leaving no dust. It was definitely a snake alright-as it moved nearer Rango and his posse could make out the glint from a gun grasped in it's tail.

Everyone stepped back as the snake quickened, fast as lightening towards them. As the small clouds of dust, purple from the midday air cleared away, they saw the snake in front of them.

It was a female; she was navy in colour, the deepest shade of blue anyone could imagine. Her underbelly was a distinct cream though, merging itself together with jet black scales and markings. Traveling up her long blue coils were black markings, crossing each over each other like spider webs. Her small head seemed slightly out of place on such a slim yet large body-though her thin tail looked handy for carrying concealed weapons, like the silver pistol she had wrapped in it. Across her body she wore black lace straps fitted with tiny silver bullets and what look like a dagger. Her eyes were the most startling of all. They were like sapphires, found inside the depths of the desert's caverns. Maria thought she was the most beautiful snake she had ever seen, mostly because she had never seen her species before. She was even more beautiful than Jake and all her life, Maria had been certain no one beat the incredible appearance of a rattlesnake.

She paused staring down at the townsfolk with confusion and amusement, lowering her pistol and revealing a glistening set of fangs.

"Aah, so this is Dirt," she smiled, "not half bad. Certainly not what I had expected."

Bravely, Rango steppes out of line, his own gun lowered and his hat in his hands. "Pardon me Ma'am, but er-are you lost?"

The female snake looked incredulous before she burst out laughing. "Me Lost? Oh no, I'm exactly where I want to be-" she stared down as the chameleon stood in front of her, "Say, you're a little short to be Sheriff ain't you?"

"Size don't matter ma'am-" he paused. Damn!

The female snake through her head back and cackled. "I'll keep that in mind! So, may I ask Sheriff, if this _is_ Dirt? Unless I am mistaken."

"No, this here's Dirt."

"Mud actually!" Waffles spoke up, "We gots the Water now!"

"Clear aqua." Buford added.

"Good ole H2o," said Elgin.

"Is that so? Well in that case I'd like to ask your permission Sheriff, if it would be possible for me to stay here if that's alright."

Rango looked meek and mildly defeated. Beans could see he was already struggling with one dangerous snake in the town without another parading herself in. He turned to the armed crowd who waited patiently for a response, each clutching their rifles (and some, each other) in fear. Sighing Rango turned back to the newcomer. "I'm Sorry Ma'am. Imma 'fraid we ain't got no placements at the current time."

The snake smiled softly, "I understand. I'm just runnin' low on an empty tank. That's all." As she slithered to go, she looked back at the little green sheriff and his iguana lady and black-feathered deputy standing at his side, "Oh by the way Sheriff. I'm here lookin' for an old well. Any of you folks heard of ir?"

"There's the old well a couple miles down from here," Ambrose said nervously.

"Some old, wishin' well'a sorts," added Turley.

"Wishing Well?" Rango noticed an unerving glint in her sapphire eyes, "Hm, I keep an eye out. Thank you."

She turned to leave again but in an instant stopped dead in alarm as she noticed Maria, who had been sitting outside the mayor's house on her knees hee hands folded calmly on her lap. They didn't remain that way for long as the snake quickly flung her pistol in the air caught it with one grip of her tail. "A Human!" she bellowed, hee voice cutting through Maria like a sharp shard of ice, "You're in big trouble, you're the reason I had to leave my home!"

Maria instinctively threw her arms up in defence and pleaded, "I-I'm Sorry?"

The dark blue serpernt smirked, "Oh, you're one of them Latin humans. Your kind are the worst 'f all! Clearin' up a whole damn rabbit field jus' to build a frekin' garden for your scruffy offspring an' yer skinny little dogs!" Maria felt her face burn as she faced the snake, who's silver pistol never once lowered. Finally, Rango spoke up.

"Now listen here Miss! I'm sure that whatevee happened to cause ya such displacement, it wasn't Miss Maria's fault. She's a citizen of Dirt-for now at least."

Lowering her gun and smiling, the traveler said, "You let human beings in here Sheriff? Hmph! Good luck trying to protect everyone here. I bet they don't know what's comin' to them-And as fer you, Missy!" she added, turning her gun back on Maria, "You ain't got no business goin' around askin' folks here fer help! Your kind don't deserve it!"

"I didn't!" Maria protested, "I swear!"

"'S true Ma'am," Rango said, "Miss Maria here didn't ask for any assistance. We found her, lying half-dead and alone in the desert just outside our town. Her parents were killed by a-'nother bad human. We took her in, she never spoke a word of English neither 'ntill-" he cut off wondering whether or not to tell this snake the truth. "Uh-till my deputy helped her out-is all."

Her eyes darting to the crow and back to the chameleon, the blue snake looked back to the girl, wide eyed as ever. "Is what he's saying true?"

She nodded slowly, and to her surprised, she placed her gun back into it's holder. "Then you ain't no threat to me. Sorry sweetheart."

"It's fine, I understand," Maria said smiling, "I don't blame you for being angry with me, I'm angry with humans at the moment too."

Raising her head, the snake narrowed her eyes smirking. "A human hatin' her own kind, huh! Never thought I'd see the day! So, tell me Sheriff, are you really the famous Rango I been hearin' about?"

"Er-yes. That's me," the lizard replied his accent faltering.

"Hmm, when I overheard some vultures 'n moles in an old tin can saloon talkin' about you, I thought you was gonna be taller. But hey, size don't matter, right?"

Rango chuckled nervously. "Well, I am him. An' this here's Beans and my Deputy Wounded Bird. May we ask who you are?"

The female snake thought for a moment. "Anilla," she replied in a voice like rain, "But around my place, most just call me the the Blue Dagger."

"I've heard of you," said Jake suddenly slithering out of the crowd, "You're one of them indigo snakes, right?"

Anilla turned to face him and her smile suddenly became twisted, "That's correct." She slithered over to him, revealing a long grey tongue that flicked through her pursed turquoise lips. "And who might you be?"

"What? Ya don't know who I am?!" Jake said in mock bafflement.

"Can't say I do," replied Anilla, a nasty smirk replacing her smile as she appeared to be sizing him up. "Though I must say, you look large for a rattler of your kind."

"I s'pose you ain't never seen a rattler neither!"

"No actually. I ain't from round here-I come from the East."

The crowd let out some hushed, awed whispers.

"Ooh! The East!" gasped Waffles excitedly.

"La Oriente!" Ambrose added.

"Whole other world out there!" remarked Spoons,

"Yes, I came here from the eastern land. My home was a giant snake pit where my kind breeded and multiplied as we pleased. Till some disgusting apes came 'n covered it up with tar to build a goddamn highway! I swore vengeance, promised my Daddy, but the hairless bastards ain't worth it! No offence, Miss Maria, is it?Yeah I set out here lookin' for some bandits who were plaguing a nearby village and they informed me of an old well. I let them escape but not after I'd eaten one'

of em. I guided myself here usin' nothin' but natural instinct. The winds carried me here to the west. I must say it's a lot barer than I imagined, and the heat stings my scales a little, but no matter. There should be enough things to kill and eat-" Seeing the look on Rango's face she quickly added, "Oh, but not to worry Sheriff! I wouldn't dare harm an innocent, I like to think of myself as a victim myself, now that highway's there. So, all I ask is one thing from you."

Looking slightly perplexed at what he'd just heard, Rango asked, "And what might that be, Anilla Ma'am?"

"A Job. I been lookin' for a way to make a quick swig of water recently, but hell, from the scent of that oasis, I doubt that'd be a problem."

"Whatcha think Sheriff?" inquired Doc, "should we let her in?"

"Deputy?"

"Snake does not lie. Can see it in her eyes."

"Finally, a soul with some sense-I promise I'd work mighty hard Sheriff. I won't bother no one, and..." she bent her head down beside Priscilla who had pushed her way through the crowd away from the safety of her mother's burrow and was staring at her with eyes like yellow saucers. "I'm great with kids."

Priscilla beamed. "Oh Rango can't we take her in please please please?!"

"I don't know 'bout that yet Little Sister, first she's got to prove herself a worthy citizen. How'd we know she ain't venomous or bloodlusty? She's got to be able to defend the whole town."

At this, Anilla twirled her gun around and fired seven small shots at through the crowd making everyone duck in fear. As the turned, they saw each bullet hit a hole in the old hotel, forming a perfect heart shape

They turned to stare at her in amazement as she blew the remaining smoke from her pistol, "That enough for ya? You'll catch flies Sheriff."

Rango immediately closed his mouth, though a nice juicy flying insect would have been ideal right then. "Beans what do you think?"

"She certainly got spunk, I'll give her that," the brunette said, "don't see why we can't fix her up somewhere." Casting a dark look to their newcomer who was poised elegantly on her indigo coils, she said, "Mindin' she behaves herself."

"Oh don't worry," Anilla told the iguana, "like I say, I only kill those who I think deserve it."

"Huh! Whaddya know! Looks like you've got a familiar brother!" The lizard instantly regretted his words as the barrel of a gatling gun faced him.

"I don't associate with her kind, boy. I'm a bounty hunter, she's a psychopath."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Anilla hissed.

He turned his gun to her, his eyes ablaze with the delight of cruelly torturing this woman. "Ya ever of the Grim Reaper?"

"Who's that?" she drawled sarcastically. "Don't think I'm stupid. And I ain't insane either. I was just kiddin' around when I said I didn't know who you was. Ev'ry snake in the damned States knows who you are. Your Rattlesnake Jake, the Reaper of the West."

Jake grinned maliciously, the streak of pleasure in his glowing eyes returning, "So ya do know me. Many don't even get to the "Jake" part before I blow their brains out. Why they call ya Blue Dagger?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm blue in hue an' I could pierce your flesh in a second." Jake chuckled. "Thaaaaat soooo. Well. Ya think your so tough why not pierce me?"

Anilla hid her amusement. "Sorry, I have standards."

An audible gasp was heard through the townsfolk some of who, had dispersed for fear of a fight. Rango tensed as Jake's black tongue flickered like a polop, dangerously read to taste flesh.

"Ya know the West don't take kindly to City slickers like ya'self darlin'," he growled. Anilla who looked extraordinarily mellow, instantly flashed her fangs and gave an nasty grin. Maria suddenly thought she wasn't so pretty anymore. "Ain't that a shame?" she said lightly, "I was hopin' we could get a little more acquainted." Jake's eyes rea fury as he movedhis head away.

"What's the matter Rattlesnake Jakey? You afraid of lil ole me?!"

"I jus' don' trust ya woman."

Anilla got so close, Rango could see genuine fear in Jake's red coals. Anilla nodded knowingly. "Ohh, I see. Is this because my kind likes to eat rattlers like you?"

Jake stopped, standing rigidly on his coils, curved into an S-shape.

Beans put a webbed hand to her mouth in shock and even Wounded Bird looked concerned. Priscilla however looked like all hee birthday's had come at once.

"That true, brother!?" Rango said shocked.

"What's it to ya, Sheriff?"

"Well, I thought you said rattlesnakes only had two enemies-hawks and humans."

Jake scowled. "On account o' the stories I heard Sheriff, there is another. Reason I didn't open ma trap wuz to spare ya the grizzly details."

"Is she your prey?" Rango tried, hoping to stop this fight before it broke out.

"No," Anilla answered, her grin widening, "He's mine."


	13. Out Into the Desert

**Wow, I apologise for the sheer LENGTH of that last chapter! I had not intended for it to be so long but I couldn't think of a way to cram all the information in there otherwise. So, without delay here's another one. And to answer Anoguest' question, yes there is such a thing as a blue Indigo snake, they are native to the southeast of the USA, and I found some YouTube clips and they are beautiful! Some are so badass! They eat rattlesnakes, mice, small lizards, insects, younger snakes, frogs, birds too I think. Yeah, good thing they aren't poisonous, but if they were I would stay well away if I lived in Florida or the south of Arizona.**

Anyway, here's where we left off, looks like things are about to get ugly!

With that, Anilla lunged at him, her fangs protruding from the roof of her mouth as sharp as her name. She shot towards him, ready to sink them into the rattlesnake's copper scales. Instantly, Jake showed his own needle sharp fangs and made for her neck, but she dodged and he fell off balance, allowing her to use her dark tail to strike him twice across the face. To Jake they were like stinging hornets, blinding him and leaving long marks that cut into a crisscross along his snout.

"You Bitch! You'll pay for that!" he roared drawing his gatling gun, but as he tried to fire, he realised the holder was jammed and the bullets merely moved slightly, "DAMMIT!" Smiling gleefully, Anilla launched into another swift strike, this time, nipping a sensitive area near his neck. He yelled out in pain, as she attacked again, drawing blood.

From the sidelines, Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird looked on in shock and awe as the indigo kept biting him. "Shouldn't we do something?!" Rango panicked.

"Can do nothing," Wounded Bird replied, "Snake has her prey now-would be unwise to take it from her."

"But she'll kill him!" the chameleon said wringing his hands.

The crow shrugged. "So be it."

Maria moved herself away to avoid being whacked across the arm by a flying tail, trailing a long scarlett bow like the one Maria had worn after her duel with Bad Bill. All the while, Anilla was making battle cries and shrilled sounds all the while aiming quicker and quicker at Jake's throat. The rattlesnake hissed painfully trying to jerk his head towards her and return the favour. This only made things worse as he felt a sharp pain in his side, looking up, orbs wide he saw Anilla had drawn her dagger, ice blue with the silver blade dripping with blood.

"ARRGH! YOU GODDAMED EASTERN WITCH!" he thundered, "Ya think ya can jus' Walk all over Me?!"

In response, Anilla twisted herself round and sped back towards him. He smirked knowing this was his chance to end her once and for all. Anilla tripped on her way over to him, her coils sliding. The dagger fell to the ground with a thud, and her gun fell out of it's holster. Jake couldn't believe his luck. A female snake...beautiful...helpless...defenseless. His grin widened as his rattled, slithering over and holding her coils firmly down as she flailed desperately. "Let Go!"

"Or What?" said Jake honey in his voice, "Ya gonna kill me?"

"With my eyes closed and my senses clogged," Anilla spat.

Jake gave a low chuckle. "You'll only meet fate faster talkin' like that darlin'! You ain't never heard of the Grim Reaper huh? You're about to meet 'im."

Anilla's flailing started to get faster as she inched away from the rattlesnake who had already began to lick her cheek, somewhat lustfully Maria thought.

Rango instantly saw a change in the snake's behaviour and before he knew what he was doing he ran up to him. "Jake! There's no need to harm this here gal-"

"You best back off if ya know what's good for ya Sheriff!"

"If we all just take a step back here and settle this like decent animals, we can get back inside and have a nice cup of-"

"I said get yer sorry green ass back in line brother! 'nless you wanna take her place."

"Jake, it doesn't have to be this way-"

"Why not? She's a trespasser, vagrant, maybe even a bandit. Annnnd," he grinned sadisticly, "Not to mention she's needin' teachin' on some manners." The female indigo writhed trying anything she could to get free, but the larger male held her in place, his middle starting to constrict her airways. Rango saw this and quickly reached for into his holder.

"Don' even think about it sheriff," Jake rumbled dangerously.

Fingers on the steel trigger, Rango shakily stared the snake down, doing nothing to hide the beads of sweat running down his scales and the look of fear in his eyes. Jake could taste his fear, let alone she it. Slits narrowed, the rattlesnake drew his gatling gun, chuckling lowly in his throat as the chameleon began to shake even more furiously, his skinny knees knocking together. "Honey Stop it!" Beans screamed, reaching for him. Wounded Bird grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulders leaving her rooted, unable to move. All she could do was watch as the two reptiles sized each other up for a possible showdown. Anilla all the while had given up trying to fight off Jake who's grip was far too powerful to wriggle free of.

Rango gulped checking his gun. No bullets. Great, he thought. Jake noticed this, and couldn't help but smirk. Of course he wouldn't shoot the lizard. The guy was far too stupid for his own good, he never cared if his moment of chivalry might have been his last. Beans, before she knew what she was doing, managed to break free from Wounded Bird and run towards her beloved, holding up the hem of her dusty blue frock.

"Rango! Ya shoot 'im, yer no better than 'im!" she swiftly shot a scowl at the outlaw, pointing her rifle at his him, who returned his own glower of disapproval. "If I didn't know better woman, I'd say you wuz readin' to blow some holes in me."

"Yer dang right I am! Step 'side an' let this here newbie go!"

The rattlesnake shook his head, grin returning. "Sorry Sister. I'mma 'fraid this here broad jus' earned herself a firs' class pass to the black pits of hell!"

"Jake, be reasonable!"

"You stay out of this missy!" Jake spat at Maria, who momentarily flinched as the unsettling feeling as a splash of venom snuck itself up her arm.

"Are ya really gonna kill her, Mister Rattlesnake Jake?" asked Priscilla, eyes wide but expression unreadable. Jake said nothing but turned towards her, rattle shaking briefly. "I wouldn't if you think ya could try an' stop me little mouse," he grinned wickedly.

Priscilla stood her ground but did not take her eyes off the outlaw who had begun to rest himself on Anilla, his head on her neck. She had given up struggling now and was lying there, soaking in the agony of defeat.

Rango noticed to his horror, the idea flashing in Jake's eyes as he reared himself up menacingly staring at the woman's navy neck.

"Jake-"

"Fifteen years I never left my hole fer fear of you indigos my mama told me 'bout."

"Jake, I'm warnin' ya!"

"But now-" he chuckled lowly, "looks like the tables have turned ain't they?"

Fangs revealed themselves from his upper jaw. Hissing in rasped tones he bared them down on Anilla's neck.

"Take a goood looong look at that there sun, darlin'" he said, using his gatling gun to tilt her head violently upwards towards the scalding heat, "cuz it's the las' time yer ever gonna see it!"

"Jake, NO!"

The rattlesnake ignored the Sheriff's plea as he sunk both fangs into the indigo's neck. She cringed in pain, her eyes beginning to moisten mercilessly, her own fangs burying themselves into her bottom lip.

Beans tried to steer Priscilla away who was desperately trying to get a better look. Eventually she gave up and Wounded Bird stepped in to leas her away. Beans joined Rango who seemed to have momentarily lost his mojo. He could do nothing but take off his hat and wait-curiously he tiptoed over to the sleeping serpent. "Miss Anilla?" The snake didn't move. Her grey tongue was the only thing that showed any life as it slowly tasted the surroundings, as though savouring every last scent.

Rango turned to Jake who was shaking his head to relieve his mouth of the bitter aftertaste of venom. "You can thank me later brother."

The gunslinger slithered away down the street, leaving the two lizards watching both amazed and terrified. It was Beans who spoke first.

"What I tell you 'bout bringin' in that no good yellow earthworm inta our town?!"

"Ssh! Careful Beans, he might hear you!"

"Let'im hear me! I wanna see how smug he looks with two tons'a lead in his face!" She cocked her rifle as though she were serious, but Wounded Bird stopped her. "Miss Beans. Snake is dead now. There is no need for vengeance."

Sighing Beans unloaded the pellets, "Yeah. Guess yer right. But what gives 'im the right to-"

BANG!

The three of them jumped as the sound of a pistol firing sounded from behind. Rango shrieked and leapt into his girlfriend's arms pushing his limbs into her eyes. "Git off me ya idiot!" The two turned to see a shocked Maria backing herself away on her elbows and a very much alive Anilla. The indigo hunter had her tail gripped around the trigger of her silver gun, her blue eyes narrowed, and full of hate.

Jake had already spun around at the deafening sound of the barrel's explosion and now Rango saw his brother look more surprised than he'd ever seen him. His eyes had become large circular orbs flashing with surprise, anger and confusion.

"No! Impossible! I done bit ya woman, ya should be curled up dead by now!"

Anilla blew her smoke away, and fast as lightening shot towards him-causing Rango and Beans to fall over each other, "Didn't I tell ya, Mister Rattlesnake Jake?" she purred softly, "that we indigo snakes are immune to a rattler's venom?"

Jake cocked his gun, but she was quicker. It all happened very fast, there was a blur of tails, metal, dust and the occasional drop of saliva and Jake's now useless venom.

Maria watched in amazement as the two large snakes twisted and bit at each other-both becoming seriously wounded. There was the occasional profanity from Jake as her tried desperately to knock the female off of him, but she had him pinned down using only her top half and tail. "Any last words, gunslinger?"

A low rumble, almost a growl could be heard emitting from her opponent's throat. "Interesting choice."

Rattlesnake Jake gave it his all but in the end, he had ended up pinned to the dirt road, watching in fury as his attacker pulled some rope from a wooden chair outside the general store and begin to tie him up using only her mouth. When she had finished, she loaded her pistol for another round of shots...

"NO! Wait!"

Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird turned to their forgotten spectator who now crawled towards them, stunned and breathless.

"Miss Maria?" the chameleon stuttered in his normal voice.

"Sorry Sheriff-" she turned to the blue snake who was staring at her inquisitively. Rattlesnake Jake on the other hand was studying her with a careful fiery gaze-"Excuse me Miss Añilla? I was just wondering if you would release Jake-he's kind of, on duty."

Anilla seemed to raise a brow, "Oh? And why do you care so much?"

Maria fiddled with her hair, all the while conscious of the rattlesnake's deadly stare, "I-I just thought that maybe-"

"He's our officer." Rango stepped in, "I employed him to do some patrollin' roun' town. Ya know, watch out for hawks'n whatnot."

Anilla mused on this for a moment, before a smirk played on her lips. "That so," she released her vice-like grip on the outlaw making him exhale in pain, "Well Jakey, looks like ya've got yerself a little Saviour!"

Maria caught Jake give her a furious look, his pupils thin slits.

"Well, with that outta the way-Miss Maria? I'm pronouncin' that right?"

"Yes."

"You got moxy girl! I like that! Usually most humans ain't got the Gaul to stand up to creatures like me most'a the time. I admire that courage on a fellow female-guess we girls gotta stick together, right?"

"R-Right!"

" If there's anythin' I could do for ya, I'd be mighty happy to lend ya my time," she bent down, her grey tongue brushing against the gunslinger's cheek. "I'll be seein' you later Westie!" Then to everyone's surprise (and his!) she pecked him quickly on the cheek and snatched his hat straight off his head, slithering away and giving Rango a serpent salute.

"Be seein' ya round Sheriff!"

"There's an Inn a couple walks down," the chameleon pointed.

Looking in his direction, Anilla smile, "Mighty grateful, thanks. But I'm not an inn-snake. I'm an out-snake! I'll fin' some ol' rubble or broken down ol' shack to shelter," then she added cheekily, "Shouldn't be to hard in this here place!"

Watching her go, some of the Dirtonians fearfully stepped out of their homes and businesses.

Buford, Spoons, Waffles, Turley, Ambrose, Elgin and Willie approached their posse leader who still stood speechless with Beans and his Deputy. Most were all crowding around the tied up rattlesnake who was huffing and trying determinedly to escape his straps, many keeping a respectful difference but others attempting to climb on his coils, despite his hisses and curses.

"Git off me ya dirty little Varmants!"

"Hey Paw! Lookie here!"

"I caughts me a goddamn big fish!"

"What now Sheriff?" Willie Furgus asked, tucking his gun into his overalls.

"We round up a new defence strategy or what?" Buford asked.

"Nah, no need of alarm fellars! This here stranger's a friend. Come to think of it, we got a lot of friendly newcomers in here lately, must just be our luck!"

"Or dumb luck!" Beans retorted, "Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if he had shot yer head off back there!"

"He wuden't gonna do nothin'-!"

"BUT JUST WHAT IF?! HONESTLY SHERIFF, YER SO FULL'A PRIDE SOMETIMES, BUT YER JUST PLAIN FULL'A SH-"

Rango almost breathed a sigh of relief as the iguana lady froze. Spoons tugged at his poncho.

"So er-what wuz zat all about?"

"Yeah!" said Waffles, "who wazzat Snake Lady ya wuz talkin' too?"

"Oh, that there was Anilla. She's uh-just driften'." His own eyes drifted to Jake who looked like every angry bone in his body had been ignited with gasoline. Local children had begun to climb on his underbelly, making him shake uncontrollably. Rango couldn't tell if this was in rage or if he was just ticklish. He decided it was best not to ask.

Maria was also watching the display, as a young toad boy poked at his side with a long stick, and a pigtailed rat girl swung her legs as her younger sister used her paws to explore his rattle gun.

Despite his hostilities, she felt a little sorry for him, and quite annoyed that the townsfolk had chosen their moment to take advantage of the fact he was immobilised.

She felt another pair of soft naked paws on her legs. Priscilla was attempting to climb onto her knee, pretending she was hiking. Maria lifted the rodent onto her cap for her to see him.

"He's hurt real bad."

"Yeah, he is."

"Ain't ya gonna do somethin'?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I dunno. But you said ya liked snakes'n stuff, so maybe you could fix 'im up or somethin'."

Maria thought of this. Due to the behaviour from Jake she had experienced, she had almost gone off the idea of doing any helping. Almost...

It had been around an hour before anyone decided what to do. Ambrose had decided on peaceful dialogue with the new guest, Elgin had dismally offered the idea of ordering several tailor-made coffins from Mr had suggested using an iron skillet and a hot poker to drive the "snake devil" out of the town, but everyone had silently decided to ignore his idea. In the end, they all decided to head back to the Bank to reread the old map that Joseph had found and see Fiero about the meaning behind the poem.

Walking through the door, Rango and his posse tripped the bell which alerted Angelique, who stopped them. "I'm Sorry gentlemen" seeing Beans still frozen behind them in the middle of the road, she distastefully added, "and "lady,"-"you will 'av to wait outside before Ze Baron agrees to see you."

"Oh it's quite alright, Mon Cheri," came a familiar voice from behind the desk, "Let them in, by all means they have of course just had a run in with another member of the Ophidio Vertebrae family."

"You seen her too?" Rango asked.

"I could smell her before she even arrived in town." Fiero said gently, "anyway, my friend and I have been hard at work whilst you departed. Isn't that right, Joseph?"

Joseph's head appeared from under the desk-or what looked like it, most of the fur on his face was covered entirely by strange goggles.

"Yes, yes. We have been calculating the worth of this find, solely on it's age and condition-well I have, Fiero here has been trying to work out that ol' riddle written on it."

Collecting a rolled up piece of paper, the fox stepped out to the front, "Tis True! I have carefully organised and categorised the cryptic writings and have divided each one to link with my original Armada theory."

"Uhhhh...Mr Rango, I don' speak fancy," said Waffles quietly.

"And I have presented my ideas as such," the fox continued. He unravelled the paper and it rolled out onto the floor, where it ended at Rango's feet.

"Suggestion number 1 of my theory: The complete record of historic ties to the Spanish fleet in the 15th Century...suggestion number 2 of my theory: the individual acts carried out in-"

Feeling this would go on for a long time, Rango turned to his bored and grumpy looking posse who were trying desperately to ignore the fox's little speech.

"Okay, has anyone got 'ny clue where-"

His upcoming question was answered by the bell and the sound of creaking wood as the doors swung open and an irritated Beans marched through.

"Did ya'll seriously just leave me standin' out there in the desert?" she questioned harshly, "I was standin' there a good forty seconds before I turned round and realised there weren't nobody there!"

"Beans, we didn't mean to leave you out!" said Rango, offering her his arm and a smile, "you just had a little blip is all."

"My little blips keep me from bein' snatched up by a hungry bird!" Beans snapped back, "Anyways, any news on the map?"

"Just ask 'im," Elgin grumbled gesturing to Fiero who was still pacing around the room reading his magnum opus aloud.

"Yeah! That map's pretty precious! I bet it leads to a whole stack'a flapjacks!"

"Is all you think about food?" tutted Spoons.

"Well, bein' a sweet- tooth is a damn fine thing compared to yer tobacco chewin' habits, Spoons!" said Turley.

"Ahh, Shud up ya skinny, fleshy necked turkey asshole!"

"Eye-I served in tha War!" argued Turley.

"Which one?" cackled Spoons, "yer so old, it was prob'ly time ta sign the Gettysberg!"

"Whyy you little!-"

The two started throwing punches and the other men began barging through trying to join in. Rango just watche timidly from the side, holding up a single appendage.

"Uhh, 'scuse me, Pardon me fellars, but uh-there ain't to be no fightin' under this roof-"

The men ignored him and contined to shove each other around. Elgin held Turley by the throat with his large grey paws, while Spoons kicked him in the shins. Buford ran at Willie who fell backwards instantly onto his tailfeathers. Ambrose fought Doc putting his wings up in a boxing fashion as Doc swerved to protect his stump of his missing ear.

Waffles was just thrown into the confusion. He looked delirious with joy as he growled and started knawing on the sergeant's arm. The sergeant was still being tortured by the mouse and bobcat as he tried to hit one of them in the face with his arrow.

"Guys..." Rango tried again meekly.

Taking no further nonsense, Beans stepped out and climbed up to a small podium reserved for bank presentations, and fired an empty round into the crowd. "EVR'BODY SHUDUP!"

All turned to face her silently, even as Elgin punched Turley one more time.

"Now this 'hole thing's a bunch a bull! We're busy tryin' to find somethin' of my Daddy's which could have been of vital importance to the town and has been left somewhere out 'n the desert! Maybe it is more precious than water, maybe it ain't. But it could have been used for either a) My ranch, b) The town's poorhouse, or c) a bank account that coulda been used for water and findin' it just might save all our lives! Did ya'll ever think about that?!"

The men all kicked the ground, muttering soft apologies under their breath. Rango came to help her off the podium.

"Uh, thank you Miss Beans." He coughed awkwardly before returning to his Western accent. "Alright! You heard the lady! We either let this mystery be self conscious and confined or we undress it slowly and give it the best night of it's life!"

Waffles and Spoons exchanged funny looks.

"But Sheriff, how do we know what that there rhyme means?" Willie asked.

"I ain't no good at poetry," said Buford, "Only poem's I ever read was scribbled on the outhouse wall of the Saloon."

"I can do Haikus!" offered Waffles, "course they ain't so great an' I should probl'y stop writin' the names'a real folks."

"Hold on now!" said Rango suddenly, "I'm gettin' somethin'!"

He dashed to the digit board and took some white chalk, drawing scales and a couple of stones in a diagram-very badly.

"Whazzat?" said Sgt Turley

"Some kinda hangman?" suggested Spoons.

"Looks like my Aunt Bessie!" said Waffles.

"Okay, Okay! Everyone, listen up now. These are scales," he circled them, "these are the diamonds," he circled the ovals he had drawn on the scales. "If these here gems are of any worth, they will plummet. Now this here's us,"

He drew awkward looking stick creatures that would have been more suitable to a prehistoric cave.

"Hey! My head ain't that big!"

"Mine is!"

"Is that an stick? Why I got a stick comin' out my retna?"

"Did I always have that rash?"

"Sheriff Rango, how long ya had that secon' tail?" asked Waffles.

"I'm an actor not a an artist," the chameleon replied flatly, "So anyway, this here's us. Diamonds are located underground. If we was to lower ourselves down under we could see the diamonds sparklin' in the little rocks, then have someone professional mine 'em out!"

The men all nodded and murmured in agreement at how surprisingly clever their sheriff's plan was. Ambrose suddenly put his wing up.

"Hold on there now! What are we going to use to get down?"

Rango's tail drooped. He hadn't thought of that. "Er, well I s'pose we could get an elevator or somethin'?"

Beans sighed irritably. "There's some rope at Dirty Willie's General Store. We could tie it together in knots to stop ourselves fallin' on the way down!"

The others nodded in agreement, "Smart idea, Beans," Doc complimented.

"Uh-yes. Thank you Beans. Er-so! Who volunteers to go on this here little mission?" All paws and wings went up.

"Swell! Deputy, I 'spect you'll comin' along as well?"

"Yes Sherrif," replied Wounded Bird from his chair, "I will track for you."

"And me?"

All turned to find the voice belonged to Maria, attempting to squeeze her way into the building. The Bank, next to the Mayor's office was the largest structure in Dirt, or at least large enough to accompany her disabling size.

"Well, I don't really know 'bout that Miss Maria," Rango said, "I think it's prob'ly best if ya jus' stay off that there foot for a while."

"But I haven't walked in days Señor Rango," Maria pleaded, "Please, just let me come with you, I could carry anything you need and maybe read the map again. Please may I come, oh please!"

Rango sighed. Those eyes! What was he suppose to do? "What do you reckon Deputy?"

Wounded Bird remained silent for a moment, his expressionless face deep in thought. "Walking might do her some good," the crow said at last. Maria's face lit up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! So very much! I'm uh-mighty grateful!"

Wounded Bird raised a brow, "I will come too," he told Rango, using his crutches to lift himself up from the chair, "will track and maybe look for clues as to where map leads."

"That'd be swell Bird," the chameleon replied, "Beans-as much as I regret to say this, ya may need that shotgun of yours this time."

"Why, in case we encounter the spirit fellar?" the iguana replied dully.

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of bandits, honey-Okay, we're gonna need firearms, somethin' to rehydrate ourselves and somethin' to protect Maria so she ain't the only one of us who's gonna be defenseless if any trouble does arise."

"You don't need to worry about me Sheriff, I'm a human remember?"

"Doesn't mean to say you won't end up stuck somewhere," Rango shrugged.

"I can take care of myself. Honest."

"I still ain't so sure-" said Rango to himself pacing around. He couldn't believe it-this girl wasn't afraid of anything! Though surely there must be a way to welcome her into the desert and the country to provide her with words of wisdom. Suddenly he clicked his appendages. "I got it! Maria, how'd ya fancy meetin' a friend of mine?"

Maria looked joyful but there was still a look of caution in her eyes. "He's not another gunslinger is he?" she asked warily. She had had quite enough of being threatened with guns.

Rango chuckled. "Oh no no! Don't you worry, he's none of those! He's very wise actually, very old and slightly...crazy. I think you'll like him."

As the sun rose higher to signal to coming of the late afternoon, Rango's posse had taken to their roadrunners, with pieces of weaponry, ammunition, food supplies and water flasks slung over their shoulders or hanging from the beaks of the birds.

The air in the Mojave had become warmer than usual, sending a musty breeze through the sands and shaking the cacti which grew in unusual positions in the arid earth. The sun had thrown itself onto their blossoms and the wind propelled their aroma, causing the mind to cloud or become fatigued.

Maria found it harder keeping up with the roadrunners than she had Bean's boars. The little ones she had seen scurrying across the dirt back home had been swift, but she hadn't expected them to create such a large cloud of dust. It was a task for Rango to constantly look back over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't in danger of tripping and hurting herself again. Doc had brought his medical kit along, in case such a scenario were to happen.

They had finally stopped for a rest on top of a red canyon, setting up a camp and a stove to cook on. The other men polished their weapons and boots while they were at it. Waffles however was busy burying his claws into the amber mud. "It's too hot out fer buildin' any sandcastles today!" He remarked aloud, "or at least out here it is."

"Do you ever do anythin' other than sit around engaged in some horseplay?" Buford snapped beating dust out of his tie.

"Yeah," added Spoons, shining his shoes "some of us'er workin'!

"Some of the women are cookin'!" said Doc gesturing to Beans, who was workin' eagerly away at the camping stove on the roaring fire.

"And some of us'er tryin' to sleep," grumbled Elgin from underneath his hat.

"Well, I wuz jus' tryin' to stop maself from gettin' bored is all-" mumbled the horned toad, "Say! Would 'ny of you folks like to help me?"

Doc, Elgin, Spoons and Buford all coughed and muttered continueing to their previous activities.

Downtrodden, Waffles continued to scoop up bits of orange sand and attempted to make a wall. He was very into it, when suddenly night came. That was odd, it had been noon a moment ago-but now the sun had disappeared. How could-? He turned around and gasped lightly when he saw the source of darkness was Maria casting a giant shadow over him. If it hadn't been for the fact she was smiling, he would have been terrified. "I'll help you."

Waffles blinked his ruby eyes for a second then flashed her a toothy grin back. "Ya-Ya will? Thanks!"

Trying her best to be gentle when lowering herself near him, she slowly allowed the apprehensive little lizard to get used to her presence. Her arms looked to him like the roots of a small tree and her legs were like-well, he hadn't been so experienced and he was a rather simple reptile, but they were big all the same.

She used her oddly shaped fingers as trowels to gather the dirt. Waffles watched in amazement at the concentration in her face, the way her hands could be used as tools to build and create so quickly. He still couldn't get his head around how resourceful humans were, but then again Waffles was the same lizard who couldn't get his head around what toothpaste was. He tried desperately to start a conversation with her. He had so many questions for her, there was so much he wanted to know. Finally he settled on the first thing his thoughts were troubling him on since the day he, Willie Furgus, Ambrose and Spoons had found her in the desert.

"Is it true you humans like to eat the dead flesh offa anythin'?"

Maria stopped, her eyes full of confusion. Then she let out a huge laugh, one that Waffles' managed to catch like a cold.

"Wha-What's so funny?" he asked between giggles.

"You just asked me if I enjoy eating dead things! I don't. Humans cook them first!"

Waffles laughter dispersed, "A-Are ya gonna eat me, Miss Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "Of course not! Where did you ever get that idea?"

Waffles fidgeted, "Uh, my daddy used to say all humans was jus' brainless beasts than went aroun' killin' things and eatin' them! He used to tell me that if I didn't go to bed on time a big bad human would get me."

Maria chuckled, but her eyes didn't light up. "I do not blame him for thinking such a thing. We humans have done some truly unforgivable things in our time of walkin' the earth. There is food, which is a necessity to survive, and then there is plain cruelty. Traps, snares, hunting, vivisection..." She shuddered remembering the stories her father had told her of the awful men and women he had encountered in his career as a keeper.

"Vivi-Whu?"

"Uhh," deciding not to go into further detail, Maria decided to ask the lizard about himself. "So, Waffles?"

"Yeah?" replied the lizard, seeming to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"Where did you come from?"

Waffles scratched his scaley head, "Uhhhh-I don' know. My Daddy always told me I came from an egg laid by a roadrunner." Maria giggled and decided to add more sand to her fort.

"Where'da human babies come from?"

Before Maria could respond with an awkward answer, Beans shrill voice sounded along with the chime of a small pan. "Grubs Up!"

Waffles stood up to go, but when he saw Maria staring out over the desert, a look of loss on her face.

"Miss Maria?"

Maria broke out of her trance, and turned to face him, "I will come, yes."

Waffles decided to sit next to her, still keeping a good distance away from her skin. Maria noticed this and smiled softly. She offered him her hand to which he immediately flinched. She knew a flat palm was the secret to calming any animal. He stared at it for a moment before apprehensively clambering into it. He gasped and clutched his hat to his chest as she lifted him up, letting him see the highway in the distance. He relaxed a little knowing she wasn't going to harm him but still remained vigilant of her movements, in case his foot slipped from her fingers.

"Uh, Miss Maria, can I ask ya another question?"

"Sí. Anything."

"Do-do ya plan on stayin' in Dirt?"

"Well, I don't know to be honest," Maria shrugged, "I mean, I like it here. Everyone is very friendly-mostly-but I think I will have to find another place at some point."

"What wuz yer old home like?" Waffles asked eagerly.

Maria sighed. She didn't even know anymore. "It was nice," she said, "not very pretty at the best of times, but our house was lovely. And the town was alright. My mother used to take in sick creatures and make them better. It's what we humans call a "vet."

Waffles stared up at her with wide red eyes, looking both interested and worried.

"My Dad used to take in animals too, only if they did get better, sometimes we would keep them as pets. Feed them, look after them. That's why I like snakes and lizards so much-I used to catch you guys in jars when I was three."

Waffles giggled uncomfortably.

"Yes, my life was nice. Until-until the-"

"Bad men came," Waffles finished.

"Yes. Bad men."

Waffles, feeling slightly braver now decided to do the one thing his mother used on him whenever he felt sad-he reached up with all his might to caress the girl's face. Seeing the struggle of what he was trying to do, Maria leant in to let him gently get used to the feeling of no scales, fur or feathers.

"It'll be alright Miss Maria," he comforted as best he could. Even he, a lizard so child like and carefree did not know what to say to someone who had lost everything.

"Thank you Waffles. I think so too."

"Come on you two! Soups on!" came the voice once again.

"Coming Miss Beans!" they chorused together.

Rango leant against a rock, his hat resting by his bag and his roadrunner tied to a red slab of dirt. A small fire burned beneath his feet, the smoke sending dim embers flying into the daylight. His eyes scanned the desert, every inch of sand and mostly over by the road of speeding cars, searching everywhere to where his friend may be walking. He hadn't seen him in months; sheriff duty had always kept him far too busy for paying any visits and when he tried to, the idea of a hawk somewhat put him off. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp yet soft voice behind him. Though now was as good a time as any. He knew his wise old friend who had first welcomed him to the Mojave would be able to help Maria out one way or another.

"Sheriff?"

Rango nearly shed his skin as he turned to see it was just Beans holding a mug of stew. "Oh, hey Beans."

She pushed the mug at him, "Ya need to eat."

"Oh, uh that's okay. 'M'not hungry, thank you.

Beans could hear his accent had been switched off, a sign that something was wrong. She put the mug down and went to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Is Sheriff Rango, fearless drifter of the West all down-hearted?"

"Yeah."

"Whyyy?"

"No real reason."

Beans rolled her eyes, "Any sign'a Roadkill?"

"The cars aren't that fast."

The look she gave him had him quickly responding, "Just kidding! I know who you meant! Nope he hasn't arrived yet."

"How'd ya know he'd even be out here?"

"Because he's always here." Rango replied picking up his hat and putting on his head, "he's the drifter. Not me. I'm the fraud, remember?"

Beans gaze softened, "You ain't a fraud honey. Not no more. Hey, I tell ya, that Maria girl sure can eat! Wolfed down my stew in ten seconds flat, even beat Buford's record!"

"That's great. I been thinkin' a lot about her you know."

"Whyzat?" the iguana asked.

Rango kept silent before adjusting his waistcoat and silver badge. "I don't know to be perfectly honest. I suppose she just reminds me of me. Before I came to Dirt. I had a family, lost them. I had friends, lost them too. But I made new ones, and hopefully that means she will too."

" _Oi_!"

Suddenly the two of them spotted a familiar shape very slowly but surely making his way towards them.

"It's him!" cried Rango delightedly. "Hello!"

"¡ _Hola Amigo!_ Who is your lady friend?!"

"Miss Beans! She's a rancher! Mighty fine cook too!"

"That is wonderful! I will come to you!"

"I better tell Miss Maria," said Rango, collecting his items and steed. Beans stood wrapping her shawl around herself and watching as her beloved scrambled up the rocks to find the girl who a few days ago had terrified the town of Dirt, was noe engaged in stories with some of the Gas Can Saloon's most valued customers."

"And then, the Snapping Turtle bit me!"

"No way!"

"Seriously?!"

"Mm hm! Nearly bit my toe clean off!"

"Miss Maria," said the voice of Sheriff Rango, out of breath from the climbing and rushing toward her, stopping at her knees. "He's here Miss Maria, the friend I was tellin' you about."

Maria immediately stood up, brushing desert dust out of her dress and combing her through her black hair with her fingers.

"Come on now! No time to lose!"

"Who is this "friend?" Is he the crazy one you mentioned?"

"Yes, but don't worry, he's a completely nice guy I swear! I think he'd really like to meet you!"

As the pair drew nearer to the stout figure, Maria could see a dull grey shell belonging to that of an armadillo. She knew for she had often seen the creatures in a state of pure misfortune, be it on the road flattened by a car, skid marks imprinted in it's hide, or on it's back, stubby legs flailing and unable to get the right way up.

This armadillo seemed as though he had been through many a disaster in his time. His tough shell was sturdy rough and battered and his fleshy stomach looked as though it had withstood years of being pummelled by tires. He owned a set of elderly, white whiskers, tiny warts and liver spots dotting his face and on his head was a straw hat, complete with some designs. He carried in one of his trotters a staff made of fine desert wood, with stood tall with small pieces of jewellery and feathers flying from the rope around the top. Armadillos she knew were often very shy creatures, but this one didn't even seem to stiffen as they got closer. Rango seemed to know him though as he tipped his hat and greeted him like an old relative.

"Roadkill! It has been so long"

"Señor Legarto mi Amigo! It has been only a year but to my aged heart it feels like centuries."

Maria couldn't believe it. He had a thick, Latino accent and changed very frequently between Spanish and English. Someone who could speak her language!

"So I'm guessing you've just been hangin' around then?"

"I have making pilgrimages here two and forth in search of enlightenment. So far no success, but one cannot get to a cactus' milk until he has first drilled a small hole."

"Exactly," said Rango, pretending to know what the armadillo was talking about. "Ya haven't been steppin' out in front of any cars recently have you?"

The armadillo chuckled warmly, "No Señor I have not. I have been to the other side. I have met the Spirit of the West. Now, I must find a new quest-and who is your pretty friend over there?"

He gestured to Maria who kept a respectable distance to let the two reunite with each other.

"That's Maria. She's new in town and uh-well. She's a little lost as to where she is meant to go."

"Come over here, Chica!"

Carefully Maria stepped forward to greet him curtseying as she did so. She wasn't sure why but she felt this armadillo was a particularly priestly figure. " _Señor! Mi nombre es María y vengo de los asentamientos humanos del sur de México . Señor Rango me habló de sus enseñanzas"._

Roadkill nodded in understanding. " _Veo. Usted es un joven muy educado."_

"In English please you two!" said Rango, "I don't want to have to hear a translation from one of ya every five minutes!"

Maria laughed. "He is a funny little lizard."

"Yes, he is." Roadkill agreed.

"Speak for yourselves!" Rango humphed quietly.

"He brought me here you know,"

"Oh?"

"Yes to Dirt. I had been injured and he had everyone bring me into town in a large wagon, fix my wounds and give me food. They even built me a shelter."

"A selfish man gives all to the Sun, a selfless man gives all to the Earth."

"I'm sorry?" asked a confused Maria.

"It's a metaphor," stated Rango, "Stay tuned, he's got loads of em!"

"Don't worry amiga," he soothed, "you will catch on soon enough."


	14. The Oro del Agua, Amigo

**Gah! I did not like the way that last Chapter ended it was supposed to end later. I wanted Chapter 13 to be the one that was titled the Oro del Agua however I realised it was going to be far too long, and I don't really want to lose any readers. Do, yes from this point on things do get a little gritty but nothing that any of you brave readers couldn't handle-I think.**

 **As always please don't forget to leave a review, a long one if you can, I really appreciate it. Also to answer questions some of you gave me**

 **1\. Maria is not a Mary Sue. At least I've tried hard as I could not to make her one, since Mary and Gary-sues get on my nerves in fanfics. I promise I will try and give her more character development.**

 **2\. Maria ran away from Bad Bill's gang because they reminded her of the thugs who killed her family. Bill went from attacking her to surrendering because he realised what a mistake he made trying to take on a human.**

 **3\. Wounded Bird wasn't so much performing a ritual as he was using the water to disinfect the wound, but yes in the Old West, cowboys were actually advised to down a pint of snake poison to drown out the bullet/illness. Yeah, as you probably guessed they were skilled in guns, not so much in medicine.**

 **4\. Indigo snakes are blue, they're just very dar to, like navy, in fact they almost look black.**

 **Alright, Chapter 14: I hope you enjoy.**

The afternoon sent waves of intense nauseating heat onto the Mojave, a haze beginning to form in a desert cloud around the feet of the souls who cares tread upon it's sands. The harsh sound of skidding tyres on gravel from the nearby highway sent shrouds of dust into the daylight, causing one's eyelashes to flutter and fail like a dying butterfly.

Maria's own eyes were starting to fail her. Mirages played on her mind, twisting her perception of every rock, every cactus. Rango walked alongside his old armoured acquaintance, fanning the dust away with his hat. The armadillo's rough and wind beaten shell helped him to fend off the harsh yellow earth that attacked his every move.

"It has been a long long time my friend," Roadkill said, "How have things been?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Course things've been different lately."

"How so?"

"Well, this fox fella came ridin' into town this mornin' and we got ourselve's a shesnake, an' some old banker related to our dead one. Nothin' really out of the ordinary." "Sounds good. You seem to be as well spoken and as flamboyant since the time our paths crossed on this sane road."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I was flamboyant, maybe a little-Wait, did you say this was the same road?"

Roadkill nodded briefly and gestured to the concrete pathway in which enormous motorised wagons flew past them. "Same rocks, same road, same dirt between our feet amigo. We only live once they say, but I believe that a certain amount of deja vu brings us closer to unraveling our past lives-and perhaps maybe even some future ones."

"Who were you in a past life?" asked the lizard.

"An old human I think. I used to sell many trinkets along the roadside, as well as all kinds of foods, Churros, enchiladas, tacos. I sold them all. They are what the humans eat in their diet but I cannot imagine the health risks."

Rango chuckled, remembering the time he had mistaken a Cheese puff for an abandoned fly larvae. He had been coughing out amber dust for days afterwards.

"Anyway, I was poor and down trodden and I one day tried to cross the road in search of a better life. I did not look where I was going and Eh! A car hit me full force."

"H-how, S-specific," said Rango trying not to think of the gruesome details.

"Anyway when I woke up I was an armadillo, constantly trying to cross to the other side. I made it my destiny, knew I had to find the spirit of the west and he would grant me many other lives."

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"We all make our choices, Amigo. You chose to walk to Dirt for example. I chose to cross the road to free myself."

"But, you told me to go to Dirt," said Rango, "didn't you?"

"I said to find water you must first find Dirt, you could have interpreted that any way you wished. Instead you made your way into town. I just helped you a little bit," he added winking.

Rango had missed these conversations. Roadkill was incredibly prophetic and kind that he almost felt as though crossing one desert with him would provide him with a lifetime of knowledge-even if most of it was how to avoid being struck by lightening or some strange metaphor that involved being hit by a speeding car.

"Who would I have been in a past life?" he asked suddenly. The topic intrigued him, since he considered he had never been given a proper name, nor called himself anything. Roadkill mused for a moment before smiling. He finally replied, "A leaf."

"A leaf?! Oh, come on! Why not an actor or a catfish or a mountain lion or a dragon? Or an actor."

"Roadkill chuckled, "Oh come now Amigo, a leaf is not so bad. You are a creature who changes his skin. You blend in easily with the others, yet on rainy days you stand out very much. You fall on your face, and not your feet."

"Huh. Is that a metaphor too?"

"No, I just saw you fall off your roadrunner once."

"Aah. Right."

Hearing a small groan get on behind them, they noticed Maria traipsing her way through sand that had risen like the afternoon sun.

"Oi! Señorita! You look as though you need some help!"

"Me? Oh no no. I'm...fine," muttered Maria, though mild annoyance stirred in her tone. Roadkill nodded and slowly turned towards her. She watched puzzled as the old creature began to bury his stick into the sand and throw up debris that had formed itself around her ankles. After he was finishedd she lifted herself up from the sand as easily as a farmer pulls a fresh carrot up from the fields.

"Thank you."

"De nada, It appears you humans have never really been suited to a climate of this severity."

"Well, actually I should be," Maria replied, "I come from uh-down south?"

"A Latina?" smiled Roadkill. "I should have guessed from your face and beautiful voice that you can be nothing else."

Maria laughed, "Thank you, but I'm not the pretty one. That title goes to Señor Rango's lady friend."

Rango gave her a wide grin,"I'm sure Miss Beans'd be mighty pleased to hear that," he said, tipping his hat.

Roadkill chuckled, "I fear your new friend had become a lady-killer Amiga. "Come. Let us walk."

In her time as a child, Maria had no real worries. She had no trouble, nor heartache and because of this, she seldom had many friends. There were those children who played in the streets with the animals, throwing sticks to the dogs and chasing the chickens; but they had no real worries of their own, despite them having little money. There wasn't much that she could open up about, and certainly not many people to open up to, unless she were to count her parents. Everything had been so simple until her uncle had started to complicate family ties, hanging around the streets of her home carrying sharp objects and littering the floor with glass bottles and ash covered butts, threatening their very way of life. The night he began to argue with her father caused her to feel more angry and more fearful than she could ever have imagined. The night he invaded their home was the night she lost everything.

Due to these feelings she dealt with on a daily basis now, and probably would have to for the rest of her life, part of this peculiarity was that talking to Roadkill seemed completely natural. She told him everything, from her village and favourite pastimes, to the death of her parents and her stumble upon the outpost of Dirt. Roadkill never spoke once. He just listened. That was how she managed to talk more than she had in days. It was his presence and silence that allowed her to feel safe again.

Rango walked a good bit ahead of them, giving them space to talk and become better acquainted with each other.

Roadkill it seemed could read her like a book. If her pace slowed, do did his. If she moved away from the road slightly, so did he. These signals allowed them to speak and prove their trustworthiness.

"So, anyway I remember one day I was walking along this path to a hill. And growing out of this hill was a tree. A big one. I always went there if I wanted to read or draw, but on this day, I didn't feel like doing either. So I lay back on the grass and I begin to watch the clouds...and then suddenly I wake up and it is sunset. I think "how is this possible?" I thought to myself I probably fell asleep and just forgot about it, but the feeling was so odd. It was as though I had traveled through time."

This was a pointless story she knew, and not even a humorous one. However it felt so good to finally share it with someone.

"The universe works in mysterious ways," replied Roadkill, "it is not impossible that you did."

"Um-Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, Amiga."

"I once saw an animal like you lying on the road. The head had been squashed. I remember wondering why such a poor thing would give up it's life just for the hope of maybe a few worms to eat."

Roadkill thought for a moment. "It is complicated Chica. We sometimes cross for worms like you say, but we sometimes do so for the thrill. It sounds preposterous, but sometimes a good knock to the ground can provide the head with more strategies to overcome the problem and achieve their goal."

Maria took this in for a moment before adding, "What goal?"

"Enlightenment." the armadillo said, "we are nothing without it."

"Speakin' of nothin'," said Rango suddenly, "it looks like the trail ends here."

"Is that so? It is a shame. And I was having such a time here with you Amigo." He joined the lizard in staring out onto the desert, it's golden sands sparkling in the sunlight like gold dust.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?"

There was a long pause as both of them gazed out, letting Maria to take in the view for herself.

"Yeah. It is."

The sand stretched for miles, and was coloured orange, unlike in the Mojave. As though treasures lurked beneath it's surface. It wasn't as bare as the white sands across the highway. A bow of a ship stuck out at an odd angle in the centre, whilst grass and small plants had begun to spring up around it. An oar lay abandoned far from it, and wreckage was strewn everywhere, old wooden planks and metal sheets spat up from a storm.

"Long ago, this entire desert was covered in Agua," said Roadkill,"by a freak accident or heatwave, it dried up and took many of these human water wagons with it. But something good came out of it too, something beautiful. Look."

Rango noticed a small glass bottle and peered through it like a telescope. Over in the boat, steel wind chimes hung from a beam. As the sun hit them, the blunted and then shone.

"Woah."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"What is this place?"

"The Oro del Agua, Amigo. The Golden Water. It is ancient. As far back even before my time. As far as I recall it was once an ocean of grandeur."

"Yeah," agreed Rango, "an ocean."

An Ocean!

"Woah! Wait! Do you mean a real ocean or a metaphor ocean?" Rango said, urgency in his voice.

"Oh as real as the sky."

"Gah! That doesn't even make any sense! Listen, there's probably something I should tell you. So we found this map, okay? And then and then er-uh- there was a poem! And uh, Maria," her pointed crazily towards her, "read out some er, mumbo jumbo and and a golden ocean-!"

"Amigo, amigo you go too fast!" said Roadkill softly. "A map you say?"

"Yeah! An old one! We found in the bank. It leads to a diamond mine."

"Fascinating."

"But there was something about a gold ocean in there, I think. Uh, what do say Miss Maria?"

"Uhhhhh," Maria grimaced racking her brains, "Yes. Yes I think so too, there was something like that. You're saying it's related to this place in someway?"

"I don't know, but it's probably best we head back and tell Mr FancyPants we got ourselve's a clue." He turned to his armoured friend, "Roadkill we're going to need your help. Can you tell us anythin' more 'bout this place."

"I could fill a book with the legends that surrounds this land. But for just now I will say this: It is best to cross when no one is watching."

Rango's head dropped. "Aaaand that means?"

"You will find that out in your own time Amigo. When it makes more sense. Your friend over there might be able to help you."

Rango turned to see Maria kneeling on the dry ground, hair falling over her shoulders. "Miss Maria-" he was cut short by the expression she wore. It was the strangest thing, but he had always expected s human to be made of something stronger. He often wondered when humans weren't starring in motion pictures if they had any emotions at all. Maria put his doubts to rest. She looked so lost and melancholy, all he could do was stand and watch as she dug something out of the ground.

"This is a common desert flower," she said fingering a branch, "it used to be, but it must have dried up from the heat. The water from underground didn't reach it's roots quick enough."

There was silence, then Rango coughed, "that's mighty interesting Maria. Didn't know you was a plant enthusiast."

"I'm not, I just-remembered that my father and I sometimes took long walks together and there were thousands of these. He used to call me his little desert flower. "

Rango took off his hat and stepped back to let her stand, dodging in surprise as her foot threw up sand. "Oh what's the use?!" she shouted, startling both of her onlookers, "I'm better off not remembering. It makes things worse! Talking everyone's ears off with stories that don't want to hear-I don't even want to hear them! I know everyone in Dirt looks at me like I'm a monster. I don't fit in anywhere! The other day I asked a woman if she needed help with the water pumps and she looked at me as if I was crazy! I'm sick of people avoiding me or not trusting me or thinking I'm useless. So far I've proved I am."Don't let her out on her own. She'll just hurt herself again." She glanced at her stitches, "Look at this. All because of my stupidity. Why do you even keep me around when all I do is act the poor little orphan child who needs constant care?!" she kicked the sand in frustration. "Why can't I learn to shut up?!"

She looked at them both as if expecting an answer. Rango stared his face blank, pulling his kerchief uncomfortably, but Roadkill caught on. "Come. Let us walk back to your home. For the time being."

* * *

As they walked back along the trail, following the highway into deeper desert, Maria rubbed her sunburnt arms and recovered from her small rant. Roadkill had lead the way back, going at a steady pace on his short legs. Rango had stayed beside her the whole way back, which was sweet of him she thought, but it wasn't worth his time as a Sheriff to care for scrawny young girls.

"Are ya alright Miss Maria?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I just-you don't need to walk alongside me if you don't want to."

"You ain't so bad!" he joked, "Listen, Maria none of us in town think your any danger to anythin'."

Maria glanced at him with narrowed lids. "Er-well...Ahem! It ain't the height of the person, it's the size of their heart."

Maria's heart had always been the right place, but right now that wasn't what was troubling her. It was her common sense that had taken a beating since she fled her home. Just two nights ago she had attempted to a diamondback rattlesnake. It was a miracle Jake had allowed her live.

They continued towards the outlines of Dirt's buildings and the blue of the lake. Maria and Rango had both noticed that was exactly where Roadkill was walking. Next to the lake stood a tiny oasis, a puddle of water between two palms. He gestured with a foot to Maria.

"Look into the agua Señorita," he commanded softly. Curiously Maria bent low, avoiding her half bandaged foot and crawled across the sand on her knees to be level with him".

"Tell me what you see." He turned to Rango. "You too Amigo."

Maria peered into the crystal mirror and almost jumped back at the sight of her own reflection. She hadn't seen herself for days, and never once checked the lake as all the splashing and ripples from other animals made it impossible to recognise one's features. The face she saw before her now was hurt, dirt and minor bruising along her forehead. Her eyes which once resembled two fallen chestnuts were now powdered root. Her follicles along her hairline were starting to recede. She reached up and gingerly put a hand to them, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of such a disgraceful mess to be brought on through emotional stress and long hot hours. Rango on the other hand stared blankly at his own reflection and sighed softly. Perhaps he saw the same ugliness in himself as she did in her? Though he wasn't shedding as badly.

"I see a rotten low life coward," said Rango, readjusting his hat.

"Why do you see that?"

"Because the parts I play aren't real. I'm not a killer, I'm not tough. I never have been. I've lived here for so long now I've forgotten what its like to be trapped in a glass box."

"And you Amiga?"

"I see a pathetic child," Maria managed, her bottom teeth desperately trying to conceal the hatred she felt for her own skin at that moment.

"Why pathetic?"

" I haven't had a privileged life. But suddenly I fall down outside another's home, and I take advantage of their food, their water supply. I have the arrogance to swim in their pool, to use their resources, try and speak like them. So I'm pathetic, yes?"

"Look again both of you," said Roadkill. This time he gently stirred the water with his staff and both peered into the shimmering surface. "Now what do you see?"

Rango saw his Sheriff badge on his chest, even though he hadn't thought twice when fitting it on that morning. He saw a look in his eyes that reminded him he was a fighter. He knew he was pretending, but even so he was a saviour, even of that saviour was a fake one. "A hero."

Maria noticed her hair falling past her shoulders, although shed never looked at it so intently before, she was content with its length. She likes her eyes too. Her mother's eyes and her father's. They seemed to hold a sparkle, as did the gold chain ever present around her neck, glowing softly. She smiled, "I still see a pathetic child," she laughed, "but. A good one. Not special or important. Just Good."

Roadkill smiled. "You would never have believed me if I hadn't stirred the water sí?" The pair nodded, "Well my friends. I will tell you a secret: I did not do a thing to the water. All you did was turn what you saw on the outside, in. You saw your true selves, the self you want to be."

Rango said nothing, but a smile appeared on his face and he stared out towards the town. His town. Maria swirled her finger around in the water, cleansing herself of the doubts she'd been so focused on. Although the dirt of doubt would always remain on them, she was happy for the time being.

A deafening scream cut both their happiness short.

It was the shrill cry of an old woman, followed quickly by a man's and then suddenly a huge crowd of voices shrieking and yelling.

"What on earth?" Rango ran forward to listen.

"Hawk!" he heard one cry.

"Save the children!"

"Señor Rango?"

The chameleon turned to see the wide eyes staring through his fear, "What's going on?"

"Uh. Well, no need to panic Miss Maria, but it appears we got a slight bird problem."

"A slight-" she gasped as suddenly the largest falcon she had ever seen swooped down below, scraping the roofs and letting bricks fall. It was attempting to grip a drunk porcupine in it's beak, tearing his coat.

"Have mercy please!" he was shouting.

Rango wasted no time in pulling his gun out of it's holster. "They're going for the Saloon! Oh God, I told Priscilla to mind the place while I was gone! I have to get down there!"

"Be careful Amigo," said Roadkill, "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

" I don't know. Something stupid and crazy probably."

"Well then you must hurry!"

"I'm going too!" announced Maria.

"No Way!" said Rango as firmly as he could, "you'll hurt yourself again."

"See?! It's been like this ever since I first arrived! Forget it Sheriff I want to come too!"

Looking frantically from the panicking crowd to her as well as some familiar roadrunners and their riders pull up at the town he eventually threw his limbs up. "Fine! But we have to go right now!"

The two darted away as fast as their legs would carry them. "Goodbye!" she called to Roadkill over her shoulder.

"Farewell Señorita. I hope luck is on your side."

* * *

Catching his breath at the stables, Rango immediately went to find Beans, who was already throwing the reins of her roadrunner and popping large pellets into her shotgun. "Beans! We gotta a hawk!"

"Ya think I don't already know that?!" she said irritably.

"We gotta hide! You know the drill!"

"To hell with the drill! I'm blowing that varmant's beak clean off!" she marched off with her gun across her body

"Beans please listen to me!" he grabbed her arm trying to slow her down, "we need to get to a safe place!"

"Nowhere's safe ya idiot! We're targets anywhere we go, ya might as well jus' paint a red giant X on yer-"

No, not now! As much as he loved her, she always picked the worst times to have one of her "special moments."

Trying hurriedly to snap her out of her trance, Rango failed to notice Spoons, Elgin, Waffles and Turley running in the other direction looking for a fallen weapon or shelter or anything that could have saved them at that moment. As Rango frantically clicked his fingers in front of Bean's face, he felt a strong wind almost knock him off his feet. The hawk was encircling them, ready to snatch one lizard in it's talons.

Luckily, Rango saw it take the opportunity for another dive and pushed Beans out of the way just in time, as the wings of the predator swept passed them. They landed a bed of stable hay, the scent of which was enough to make Beans come to. "Come on Quickly!" he urged. She pulled up her dress and took his hand, both of them heading for the Sheriff's office. As he burst through the door, he found Wounded Bird was already there, rifle locked and loaded.

"All set Sheriff."

"Good. Are there any flares left?"

Wounded Bird cocked the gun and the dusty red end of a dynamite stick protruded from one of holes.

"Yer a Saint Deputy!" he said retrieving it and tucking it quickly into his holster.

"Is nothing. Are the children safe?"

"Oh dear Lord, Rango where's Priscilla!?" said Beans herto voice shaking. Without even answering her, he pushed through the door and straight into the street bumping into terrified townsfolk as he tried to get to the saloon.

From the other side of the street, Balthazar stumbled intoxicated out of the Soiled Dove waving a flask around. "Aww Come on Ladies! Ain't ya never treated no star nose 'fore?" Suddenly realising his surroundings to be peculiar, he sniffed the air whilst waltzing around. "What the hell's a happenin'?"

"It's a Hawk Paw!" Ezekiel pointed, falling through the doors

"Yeah, it's dur... pretty big one!" Jedidiah gulped following lazily behind.

"A hawk?! Well ya know what to do boys-report to the Sheriff tuit suite!"

"Yessir!"

Rango was standing outside the Saloon, gathering a posse to guard it. Buford joined out with a gun, while Waffles chose the more unconventional method of brandishing a broken bottle.

The others all had small stones, rocks and flint complete with miniature slingshots. They aimed them at every angle, waiting to get a clear shot. "I sees him! I sees him!" cried Waffles. "Shoot now!" commanded Buford. The horned toad released the strap and the rock went flying high into the hair colliding with the oncoming falcon and sending it's wing feathers into the air. "Got 'im!" he cheered. The enraged bird dived forward halting Waffles' victory and causing the posse to duck as it swooped over the Saloon, digging it's talons into the wooden posts which caused them to teeter dangerously. Holding on to their hats, the posse all searched for any sign of their Sheriff. They heard frantic footsteps and erratic breathing coming from inside the Saloon as the lizard overturned tables and checked behind chairs. "Little Sister? Little Sister where are ya?!"

"Who's he lookin' fer?" said Spoons.

"That mouse kid." said Elgin.

"He's trying to make her join the other children," informed Ambrose, "during a hawk drill all offspring must report to the school house."

"I seen her," said Buford, "I think she done run upstairs."

Rango searched even more frantically, calling out the girl's name and whistling.

"Sheriff!"

He stopped short to hear a raspy throated-voice come charging towards him. Balthazar and his sons ran out carrying pieces of flint waving them excitedly. Jedidiah revealed several red sticks of dynamite which bizarrely comforted the lizard. "We got em! Thought ya might need some help!" called the old blind mole.

"Thanks, but quickly there ain't much time to lose!"

Willingly, Ezekiel and Jedidiah grabbed a slingshot from the hand of Waffles' and stuck the flares inside.

"Ready boys?"

"Locked'n Loaded Paw!"

"Fire!"

The moles obediently released and the flare shot towards the winged silhouette, exploding in a rush of light and flames as it hit it's feathered target. "It's Workin'! Hand me another!"

Rango had left the scene as the hawk was kept preoccupied with it's small cheering distractions and ran to find Beans. He eventually spotted her around the corner in a slim alleyway, ducking low yet still keeping her rifle high. "Beans! 'Ny signa Priscilla yet?"

The iguana stared incredulous. "Wuden't she with you?! I thought you went out to find her, didn't ya check the schoolhouse?!"

The sound of the last flare went off like a cannon and Rango heard Balthazar command his boys to, "Dig fer the hills!" The muffled exclamations of his own posse came as the hawk attempted to pick up Waffles by the neck of his shirt, to which he struggled and strained before finally managing to kick the bird violently in the eye momentarily stunning it. An angry screech emitted it's throat as it tried to enter through Doc's surgery. "Quick Everyone inside!" called the rabbit, just shutting and bolting the door in time as the hawks claws became stuck in the wood. "Sorry Sir, but the Doctor's busy!"

* * *

Maria had stayed in her position for a while now, waiting for a chance; any chance to step in and help. She witnessed the falcon glide swiftly past the houses, rapping window panes with it's beak and digging it's talons into everytime structure. Although to her knowledge the bird was probably just on an average hunt, but she was certain there had been a flash of cruel intent in it's eyes. It was psychologically torturing the creatures, that she was sure of. Not wishing to see her saviours become bird meat she got to her feet and dashed over to where a couple of the Dirtonians had taken to using iron skillets to ward off the attacker. With all the courage she could muster (which wasn't much as she didn't want to volunteer to have her eyes taken.) she marched to where the bird had begun taking running leaps to chase after any lone citizens.

"Hey Bird Brain!"

The tawny feathered hawk turned dangerously in her direction, feathers ruffled, eyes narrowed.

"Pick on something your own size! Or you will have to deal with something twice your size."

As if hearing her little comment, the hawk practically threw itself at her, it's claws scraping over her head and hair. She screamed as the horrible sensation of fluttering feathers and hard feet washed over her. She fell to the ground and caught sight of the red dripping from her scalp and onto the ground, but this time paid no attention. Ever since she had set foot on this town all she ever seemed to deal with had been injuries and guns. It was a red tail, a vicious predator and extremely cunning. It's rail, fan shaped with scarlett red eyes. She picked herself up, startling the hawk which took off to the Saloon. To Maria's dismay, it ripped a section of the roof off and poked it's head through the gap, using it's beak to seek out any remaining residents hiding in the rafters. Without even thinking, Maria picked up a large stone from where she sat and threw it has hard as she could. It bounced off the feathered head, making the bird turn slowly and dangerously to the source. Maria thought for a moment she had been successful. If she could run, she could lure the hawk away from the town and possibly scare it off.

If only life was easy.

Spotting her with it's incredible vision from it's hunting ground, the huge bird flew straight for her again, but this time she dodged and avoided another swift claw at the head. She could see it starting to get angrier, it's wings thrashing and screeches bellowing through her eardrums. She tried to get up to kick the creature away as it went into full attack scratching at her ankles, but before she could lift a foot, a huge dark shape came hurtling through pieces of wood and scaffolding slithering towards the hawk and managing to block it's airways. The animal put up a fight but was no match for the vice that slowly tightened with every movement it made.

"Get to the Saloon!" ordered a familiar voice. Anilla had the hawk in a firm chokehold around it's neck and midsection. "Hurry! Don't worry about me kid, I've been through worse than this! I'll take care of him, you take care of the barfolks, Go!"

Maria wasted no time in crawling on her hands and knees to the bar, where a weary and dazed looking Waffles was being tended to by Willie and Buford. "Mind his head now."

"Can't help it with all them horns!"

"Wha-Wha happened?"

"Sheriff Rango!" said Maria her voice full of panic.

"What?!" the lizard seemed edgier than usual.

"That female snake you let in, she's murdering the-"

A blood curdling cry was heard from the falcon as Anilla squared up, pointing her dagger at it's side. "Any last words?" she muttered. In response, the hawk bit down hard onto her knife, snapping it clean in half. For a moment the townspeople stood in shock as the silver blade fell to the dust broken into two crystal shards.

Anilla's jaw fell open as she watched her prize weapon be stomped upon the hawk's three types yellow feet. "Shit!" she cursed as hawk moved back towards his attacker. In an instant she fired three sharp bullets from her pistol, all of which bounced off the hard beak. The sound of a chair overturning loudly with a crash, made everyone turn to the saloon. The hawk grinned maliciously and flew to the rooftops. The others looked on in confusion as to what could be more important than fighting a snake. Maria shielded her eyes from the sun and watched it tear apart another rafter, and knew with a pang of horror what it was intending to do. She saw Sheriff Rango dash through the Saloon doors and knew he knew it too.

The hawk suddenly emerged again, the sunlight catching it's wings. Something was grasped in it's claws, something small, black and furry.

The garments of the creature blew wildly as it was lifted into the air, the wind throwing off a white hat. Maria caught it in her palm-a sombrero, white lace, with red trimming and ribbons. Oh no.

"Priscilla!" shouted a terrified Rango as he tried desperately to grab the hawk's tailfeathers, ripping a few out in the process, to which the hawk violently threw him off where he hit the ground with a thump.

"Rango!" cried Beans running to his side. Rango tried to escape again, but it was too late; thee shape of the hawk was already flying off towards the open desert.

"No No No..." whispered Rango, almost in tears.

"Ya tried yer best honey." comforted Beans, "there weren't nothin' you could do."

"But I-I had her," sighed the lizard.

Maria watched this display, her heart dropping like as stone in water. Then, suddenly she felt a rush of hot, pure anger bubbling inside of her. Her blood began to boil and her teeth lost as feeling as edge clenched her jaw muscles together. Perhaps it had something to do with the contagious terror from the citizens, or the glare in the avian's eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that she had either seen or risked death one time too many.

Before she could stop herself, Maria tore after the flying silhouette, kicking up sand behind her. She heard Rango call out her name but didn't turn around. As she ran, she felt the heat get to her, so stopped every so often to gather rocks. After these pauses she started again, sprinting as fast as she could, hurling rocks into the air, for the faintest hope they might slow the hawk down. Finally one of them managed to knock itself under the wing, stalling the bird just enough. It stares down at Maria, with a cold stare that said, _I'm not finished yet."_

It began to rise higher and higher, and instantly Maria reacted by cupping her hands whilst chasing after the bird's every move. It was going to drop Priscilla, with the hopes that it would stun or even kill the mouse, thus creating a hearty meal.

"MARIA!"

Turning to see where the voice sounded from, she saw the coils of Anilla raising themselves, cooling around something small and brown. "CATCH!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Maria could only hear the sound of her own heartbeat, the distant flapping from above. She caught the slingshot in her right hand. It was tiny, but she tried launching the rocks anyway, with the most unsuccessful accuracy.

The hawk let out what sounded like a chuckle and flew Eastward towards a tall building with a wooden roof and peeling paint. Maria hadnt a clue as to why she never noticed it before. Though she had run a few good yards away from the town, the tried to keep going. Her stitches had taken in a lot of dirt and although they could have peeled from the ammount of movement she was doing, she couldn't have cared any less. Her only goal was clear now: Save Priscilla.

She reached the barn, and realised it wasn't like the other structures she had seen. It was a cow shed, made by human hands. The hawk had perched itself on the roof, still holding Priscilla who squirmed but did not much else.

"Lemme go!" Maria heard her shout, "'r Sheriff Rango's gonna whoop yer sorry tailfeathers, ya overgrown chicken!"

Taking her opportunity, Maria managed to get a leg up on the cow shed roof, slipping as she did so. The building was old and could have collapsed at any given time, but she managed it, much to the hawk's annoyance.

"Let her go!" screamed Maria.

The hawk screeched at her defiantly.

"She's my friend, you can't have her for dinner!"

The falcon dropped Priscilla, who landed on a drain pipe, where all she could do was watch in fear as the bird turned to Maria flapping and thrashing violently. Angry red marks began to appear up Maria's arms and feathers started to fly.

"Hit 'I'm! Hit 'I'm!" pleaded Priscilla from the side.

As Maria tried with all her might to hold the hawk's head away from her face, she noticed that Rango and his posse had ridden their roadrunner and were standing at the foot of the barn cheering her on. There was another sound too, and a very familiar one; a rattle, slow and metallic, the sound of bullets scraping across the ground. She looked down to see a black hat, copper coils, and the famous gatling gun. It was Jake! He was there! She tried to call out his name, as she spat out feathers from the infuriated hawk. He never heard her. He was slithering away, under a rock. She stared perplexed at the very snake who acted so rough and who had killed so many-the fact that he was hiding?! From an animal he could quite possibly rip to shreds if he had the will to do so?

Maria quickly stopped anger and disappointment from rising in her chest as she continued to fight off the hawk.

"Hey! Girl!"

With the last of her strength Maria held the hawk's throat, glancing to her side. Anilla looked back her, blue eyes full of encouragement. "Watch... your...eyes!"

She tossed what looked like a share of broken glass at her, which Maria caught in her teeth. The hard, smooth surface stung like he'll, but she tried to bare it. As she removed it, it didn't take long for her to realise it was the remains of Anilla's crystal dagger. With one swipe, she slices through the hawk's neck.

There was a screech, a warble; then the sound of a knife slashing through leathery skin. Blood coated the feathers in an instant, and the red of the eyes rolled over to milky white. With one final dismayed look, the bird fell from the roof. The dagger fell from Maria's hand, shop to g straight through it's heart. Within a second, and one final scream, the hawk was dead.

For minutes, no one said a word, them finally, Maria lifted Priscilla from the drain pipe and lowered her to the dirt, where she ran into the arms of Wounded Bird, who placed her hat back onto her head.

The Dirtonians one by one started to investigate the lifeless creature, poking at it with sticks and prodding it's body.

"Did you see that?!" said an incredulous Willie Furgus.

"She killed that thing!" commented Buford, "whaddya say Doc?"

Everyone waited patiently for the rabbit's diagnosis, as he checked it's pulse. "This hawk...is dead!" he stated.

The whole crowd whispered in awe, before turning to look at Maria who was leaning against the cow shed covered in scratches. Then there was a roar of cheering and applause, causing the girl to look more confused than ever. "I'm Sorry! I-I killed it-"

"Sure did," said Rango.

"But, killing is a crime yes? No matter if the circumstances?"

"May be so," mused the lizard, "but since ya saved lil Priscilla here and saved us five more months a damage- I might be willin' to let this one slide. Uh, just this once mind!"

Maria beamed in relief. Priscilla looked up at her with wide golden eyes. "Thank you fer savin' me Miss Maria," she said, paws behind her back.

"You're welcome Niña," the girl laughed back. "I was so scared!"

"But ya know I coulda taken him!"

Maria laughed, deciding not to argue with the young one. "Of course you would Priscilla! I was almost wondering whether or not to step in. In fact I thought to myself, "this mouse is skilled!"

Priscilla giggled and Beans smiled. "Thank you Maria. Words can't express how grateful we are that ya saved this lil child."

"Was nothing!" said Maria, "to be honest, I don't know what came over me."

"To the Saloon!" shouted Gordy.

"Drinks on the house on behalf'a Miss Maria!" added Buford.

There was another loud cheer, that was intercepted by a groan from a nearby rock.

"What the-" began Rango, then stepped back as a scaley head emerged from a hole underneath a large rock. The bird's skull had broken on it as well as having a knife pinning it down, and under that rock was the said Grim Reaper himself; Rattlesnake Jake.

"Get this damn buzzard offa me!"

"Uh oh, look who was injured in the fall!" chortled Doc, "I'll see if I can get 'I'm somethin' from ma medicine cabinet."

As the rabbit strolled back to his surgery, Rango went to inspect the snake. "You alright brother?"

"Do I look like I'm alright!?" snapped the snake, "if I wuden't so bloodied up 'n bruised- like I'd take yer gizzards right outta yer-!"

He paused as the desert sun was suddenly blocked from view. Maria stood over him, her expression unreadable.

"What the hell you doin' ya big dumb vicious-"

His sentence was cut short as Maria bent down and slapped him, hard across the cheek.

"WHAT IN SAM HELL-?!"

" _COWARD_!" Maria spat. She turned on her heel and stormed off, her chest still flaring, brown eyes blazing with anger. The Dirtonians watched in awe as she walked away, dress billowing in the breeze. They discreetly took a peek at Jake who looked just as confused and angry himself. He stared after her, forked tongue drifting in and out of his mouth."

"Um, brother?"

"Whud?!"

"Nothin' just-"

Rattlesnake Jake narrowed his slits before replying. "Like I said before little man, humans are bastards. Deluded bastards. And that was a prime example of that kind a bastardry there just now."

Rango nodded, though he was far from agreement. He turned to Beans. "Take Priscilla home to her Momma and make sure she gets some rest. Me an' my Deputy are headin' back to the jailhouse for further discussion."

"What 'bout him?" she asked nodding in Jake's direction, as he was missing and barring his fangs at want one who tried to move him. Anilla stood above him, her eyes full of contempt and glee.

"Oh don't worry," said Rango, "I'll be havin a serious talk with him later."

 **OH MY GOD. THIS CHAPTER LENGTH! SORRY! This one was so difficult to write especially the fight scene. It's the first fight scene I've written in a fanfic so I apologise if I messed up anything. Again, I just got confused with the chapter titles and the content and what was going in and how to squeeze it in where and just...GAAH! Hopefully it was good or at least mildly interesting enough to please you readers. Please leave a lovely LONG review as I love those and thank you for waiting patiently.**


End file.
